


Family Is What You Make It

by mxstyassasxin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Hermione Granger, Pack Dynamics, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Post-War, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Werewolf Discrimination, Werewolf Hermione Granger, as close to canon as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 72,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxstyassasxin/pseuds/mxstyassasxin
Summary: "What do I smell of to you Hermione? Don't think about it too much. Answer with your instinct."Hermione breathed in again and paid attention to the comfort, warmth and safety that passed over her."Family," she answered and then, realising what she was saying, tensed. "Greyback does not make us family Bill," she growled. "He is not like us!"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 142
Kudos: 282





	1. Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write Werewolf Hermione by my own arthritis pain and the story has been slowly snowballing from there. I've got the story outline down and the first few chapters written so I'll be posting at least once a week. The story will eventually lead to Dramione but it's very slowburn and is only from Hermione's pov. 
> 
> Characters and everything prior to events in this fic belong to JK Rowling etc. The events in this fic are my own. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it. Please leave a comment, kudos or come and find me on tumblr at [@mxstyassasxin](https://mxstyassasxin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love xx

The muscles in her shoulders were pulled so tight, screaming to stretch, to grow, to change. Her hands and feet were numb, tingling with sensation as if there were more bones and tendons than her skin could hold. She ached everywhere and no matter which pain suppressing potions, spells or muggle medicines she used, the gnawing in her joints grew more intense throughout the day. Every simple task she tried doing sent involuntary spasms through her body as her joints complained at the pressure.

The pain in her shoulder had washed over her so intensely when she moved to tie her hair out of the way that she'd run to the bathroom, anticipating her breakfast to make a return trip into the toilet bowl. After lunch, she had spilt boiling water over the counters trying to pour tea for everyone in the Burrow, her elbow and wrist unable to support the weight of the pot. Ron had laughed at her for not using her magic in the first place and Harry joined in, bringing up the time with devil's snare in first year when she'd panicked about the lack of wood to create a fire. She probably would have just brushed off their teasing had it been any other day.

It was late afternoon now and the three of them, plus Ginny, were sat at the kitchen table. Hermione had since apologised to the boys for biting their heads off, metaphorically of course (although the way she felt, it could easily have been literally) and now she was trying her best to follow their conversation about Quidditch, which had just been announced as resuming sometime in the next month. Her focus was struggling though as the uncomfortable pain was becoming much worse the later it got in the day.

"Hey," said Ron, motioning to the calendar on the front of the fridge he'd just got a butterbeer from. "First full moon since the war tonight."

Harry made a derisive noise. "Maybe they'll finally be able to track Greyback down. Hopefully he'll make a mistake."

There had been lots of casualties during the Battle of Hogwarts from apparent werewolf attacks. They couldn't be sure it was all Greyback of course, but they looked like the attacks that they knew were definitely him, and not many Weres caused that much damage outside of a full moon. He was quite high on Harry's list, no matter how much Hermione tried to get him to let the proper authorities handle it now that their part in the war was over. The last they'd seen him, he had been bent over Lavender's prone body, her blood pooling around her from the bites and scratches he'd made on her body. Before that, it had been at Malfoy Manor when he'd brought them with the snatchers to Bellatrix.

Hermione shook at the thought, rubbing instinctively at her left forearm, trying not to feel Bellatrix's knife, Bellatrix's tongue, Bellatrix's teeth. Or at least she'd always assumed they were Bellatrix's.

Her eyes widened. She had been so out of it when the cruciatus started, surrounded by her own screams and pain. She knew Bellatrix was there, looming over her, but who else? He had still been in the Manor while she was being tortured. What if it wasn't just Bellatrix's teeth and tongue on her?

Startling her friends as she jumped quickly to her feet, a terrifying foreboding rushing over her, Hermione moved to look at the calendar herself and started calculating. If it had been, if the moon had been in a particular phase, would his saliva in his human form be enough. She knew Bill hadn't fully turned from an attack by Greyback in his human form, but what had the stage of the moon been then.

Bill. Her mind latched on to that single thought.

Suddenly she knew where she had to go. Muttering a hasty "got to go", she turned on the spot and disapparated, landing on the beach in front of Shell Cottage.

After doubling over briefly from the sensation of her hasty apparition, Hermione set off towards the gate in the property's fence line, only to come up short when Bill's wards rippled dangerously in front of her.

She took a short step back and looked towards the kitchen window where she could see Fleur moving around until the curtain was suddenly drawn across, barring her view. Scowling, Hermione waited for Bill to come let her through the wards, focusing on the front door. He had to have felt her interference of his wards, and she could see the cottage, so she was still keyed into the fidelius charm. So what was the problem?

On a gust of wind, she heard Bill's utterance of "wolf" to his wife and Hermione could hear the animosity in his voice. She growled low, which was new, so stopped herself and started to pace in front of the gate instead. After only five passes of the gate, Bill opened the door, wand pointed directly at her but obviously surprised at who he saw there.

"Bill," she greeted him. "I have to talk to you."

"I'll say, Hermione. You're cutting it a bit fine don't you think?"

Her throat let out a soft growl again. "I've only just figured it out, okay. Only confirmed it when your wards stopped me."

Bill was walking down the path towards her now, wand still held ready by his side.

"When?" he asked, like it was something so simple.

"Malfoy Manor, I think. It's the only time he could ever have got that close to me." She could see Bill frown slightly so she clarified, "Greyback."

Bill nodded thoughtfully.

"You'd better come in then," he decided.


	2. Explanation

It felt like she was being escorted up the garden path to the front door of Shell Cottage, but she had no idea what to. The mood was so different to when she had been here during the war. She saw Fleur stood nervously to the side of the room when they came through the front door into the main living space, eyes widening in pleasant surprise when she saw Hermione enter behind her husband.

"Ma chérie," she exclaimed and took a step towards Hermione, faltering when Bill shook his head minutely.

Bill placed his hands lightly on Hermione's shoulders and guided her gently to sit on the sofa before taking a seat in the armchair across from her, elbows on his knees, work-worn fingers steepled beneath his freckled chin. She noticed that the recent bout of May sunshine had made those freckles more coppery in tone, a sharp contrast to the silvery scars that Greyback had left on his face and neck.

"You said you believed it must have been Malfoy Manor..." Bill began. "Were you bitten?"

"I only thought I had been bitten and tortured by Bellatrix," Hermione answered, calmly meeting his eyes. "But Greyback was in the Manor and the cruciatus meant that I was pretty out of it."

Bill closed his eyes at the mention of her torture.

"Did you notice his scent on me when we got here? After we escaped with Dobby?" She was still agitated, her right leg bouncing as she sat facing Bill.

"Not particularly on you, no. The three of you all smelt slightly of him but that was easily explained by his presence amongst the snatchers who got you."

Hermione was pensive for a moment, thinking through the different parts of the puzzle. "I remember the knife on my arm and my throat which I'm sure was Bellatrix because he wouldn't use a knife."

"No, he wouldn't," Bill agreed with an edge to his voice.

"But then someone licked blood from my wounds, and I remember feeling teeth sinking into my arms. Could it have been..." she trailed off, looking down at her hands clasped in her lap.

"You didn't have any bite marks when you got here, Hermione." Bill's voice was gentle.

"So, I imagined that bit?"

"Not necessarily. But if it was Greyback who licked your wounds, that would have been enough for his saliva to mix with your blood. It doesn't take much for the Were to get in your system."

There was silence for a minute while Hermione let that sink in and grew frustrated with herself for not realising the possibility before. It was all just adding to the angst she felt, fuelled by the pain rolling through her joints.

"That being said," Bill continued, "you didn't register with me as Wolf when you arrived afterwards either. The wards weren't tripped, although I suppose Dobby being able to apparate you all inside might have mitigated them."

She could see him continue to think but she was happy to let someone else do the thinking for once. Her situation was just beginning to sink in fully and, the deeper it sank, the angrier she got, predominantly with herself.

"Hermione?" She focused back on Bill upon hearing her name.

"Did you kill anyone during the battle? On purpose with the active intention of seeing them dead by your hand?"

Hermione's anger refocused. How dare he even suggest it! Bill must have noticed the fury in her sharp eyes, which had just flashed jade green from her usual brown, because he held his hands up, palms out and sunk back further into the armchair. It was only when she noticed how small he had managed to make himself before her, a pleasure swirling in her chest at the sight, that she realised she had stood from the sofa in her anger, towering over him as much as her small frame could.

Palms still raised, Bill stood from his chair and reached towards her, placing his hands on either side of her neck when she showed no signs of protest. He stepped closer, still not raising to his full height, and pressed his right cheek to hers, embracing her in a way that knowingly placed his scent under her sensitive nose. Hermione breathed deeply, relaxed and huffed her breath out onto his neck.

"What do I smell of to you, Hermione? Don't think about it too much. Answer with your instinct."

Hermione breathed in again and paid attention to the comfort, warmth and safety that passed over her.

"Family," she answered and then, realising what she was saying, tensed. "Greyback does not make us family Bill," she growled. "He is not like us!"

"No, Hermione, he's not." Bill leaned back to look her in the eye. "I'm a Weasley and as far as I'm aware, you've been a part of my family since you were twelve. Your senses are building on that now, so you'll care about those you view as family more keenly. Which," he took a deep breath, "is why you know that I don't ask what I did to hurt you or disrespect you in any way."

His blue eyes were searching her now ordinary brown ones for understanding so Hermione nodded at him, granting permission for him to explain.

"I was wondering what could have happened after Malfoy Manor for you to turn Wolf when you weren't bitten by a Were in his Wolf form. The biggest thing I can think of is that you made a kill, a purposeful kill that triggered your Wolf, bringing dormant tendencies forward. It's rare because not many people find themselves in such an intense situation where they would be killing others before their first full moon. But you obviously saw the Battle and Godric knows what else between leaving here and getting to Hogwarts."

Bill was making sure that she had taken it in. That her intelligence was hearing the logic and that she was starting to think.

"So?" he enquired. "Did you kill purposefully, with the intention of killing that specific thing at the battle?"

It was his use of 'thing' rather than 'person' that had her eyes widening.

"It could be a thing, not necessarily a person? Say a soul without a body attached?"

Bill was smart. A curse breaker for Gringotts as well as an Order member, so she was able to identify the moment he understood what she was alluding to.

"You got one," he breathed. "You destroyed a horcrux?" he asked in awe.

"Yeah," Hermione huffed nervously. "Hufflepuff's cup, the one from Bellatrix's vault that we went to get from here. Ron and I got a Basilisk fang from the Chamber during the Battle and I stabbed it."

They both sat down again, slowly. Bill back in the armchair and Hermione on the sofa.

"So that's it then? That was my kill?" she asked quietly for his confirmation.

Bill just nodded.


	3. Domination

Hermione sat back, collapsing into the cushions of the sofa, staring at nothing while she processed what she had just learnt.

"Fleur, love?" Bill called for his wife and Hermione immediately felt guilty for forgetting that she was there, in the room with them. Her face burned as she remembered the way that Bill had embraced her in front of his wife, suddenly feeling younger than her 18 years. But a glance at Fleur told Hermione that she understood and had been giving them the space Hermione needed right now.

"I shall make the tea, mon amour. _Camomille_?" the part Veela checked in her lilting French accent, observing that Hermione was still flipping quickly through conflicting emotions.

"With some wolfsbane, I think," Bill said and then turned to Hermione. "I'm guessing you haven't been taking the Wolfsbane potion since we've only just pieced everything together," he said with a slight smile. "Some diluted wolfsbane combined with chamomile tea should calm your instincts and emotions slightly."

"Thank you," she whispered, then louder towards the kitchen, "Thank you Fleur".

"Then, we need to discuss what we're going to do tonight. It will only be a few hours until moonrise now and we'll need to get you somewhere you won't be in danger of harming yourself or others. Have you told my brother or Harry?"

Bill was in full planning mode now and she shook her head in answer to his question, laughing slightly to herself at the notion of someone else planning for her for the first time in six years. Admittedly, she was quite happy to let him, knowing that this was definitely an issue that she had been completely unprepared for. She had even run out on the boys without telling them anything, not even where she was going. The guilt of that mingled with the pain still rolling through her shoulders and down her spine.

"Well we can't stay here. The Burrow's out - too many people, too close to Ottery. You'll need somewhere more open than Grimmauld Place for your first moon, especially without Wolfsbane," Bill was saying, quickly flipping through locations as they came to him, not spending long on one before considering the next.

Hermione broached the idea of some non-wizarding locations as potential sites. Places she knew were wide open spaces.

"I could go back to the Forest of Dean where we stayed on the run a lot, or somewhere remote in Wales? Maybe the Peak District or up in the Cairngorms? They're really expansive national parks, or, speaking of Scotland, I'm sure I could remember one of those barren islands to apparate to from a road trip I did with my parents a while back."

Bill had been shaking his head at her suggestions, muttering about muggles, and wards, and distances she could run. But when she mentioned Scotland, he looked up, an idea forming behind his eyes.

"Hogwarts," he said as if it was the simplest thing just staring them in the face. "We need to get Minerva here."

He was smiling, and Hermione couldn't understand why, but Bill was stood at the fireplace with floo powder in his hand before she managed to voice her confusion.

"Think about it Hermione. After the Battle, it's desolate. There are no students, the majority of teachers have gone to spend some time with family after the war, rebuilding won't start until July, I'm sure, but Minerva was already having success with the wards last time I spoke with her. You would have the run of the grounds, the forbidden forest, the lake, and the wards would be able to keep you in. Isn't that what Remus used to do?"

In truth, Hermione knew that Remus had mostly locked himself in a crumbling shack and torn himself half to pieces, but Bill's plan sounded better than that idea so she decided to keep that particular thought to herself.

As soon as he registered the acceptance in her face, Bill knelt down in front of the fire and stuck his head through it.

"Minnie," he called jovially, sounding painfully like Fred for a moment. "Fancy coming through to the cottage for some tea? There's a... sensitive issue I'd like to discuss with you." He had paused to consider what word to use before deciding on 'sensitive' and Hermione cringed a bit.

Having missed McGonagall's contribution to the conversation, she could just hear Bill telling her professor that Fleur already had the tea on so to come right through before he pulled his head back from the fire.

Less than a minute later, Minerva McGonagall was stepping onto the rug in front of the fireplace and Fleur was carrying four cups into the living room, the steaming teapot, a sugar pot and various other additions, presumably including the diluted wolfsbane, floating behind her.

"Bill, Fleur," McGonagall nodded to each of them in greeting. "...And Miss Granger," she added, eyebrow raised, surprised to see her there on the sofa. "Am I to assume that this issue involves you?"

Despite the fact that the powerful witch was staring enquiringly at Hermione, it was Bill who answered after clearing his throat.

"I wouldn't leave you to assume anything, Minerva. All will become clear, but we should drink some tea first. I hope chamomile is suitable for you?"

He was already pouring the tea, which Hermione felt made the question rather redundant, and her professor was not too impressed at the notion either if her narrowed eyes were anything to go by.

Fleur handed Hermione one of the cups along with a small jar with some sort of liquid in it. "You will want to add some of this to your tea, chérie," the blonde witch said softly. "Not too much. Bill takes just two drops."

Hermione followed the advice and stirred two drops of the solution into her tea while McGonagall watched her, intrigued. After a few sips, Hermione took a steady breath and raised her eyes to meet those of her professor.

"I need to know if the wards you've managed to repair around Hogwarts will stop a werewolf from crossing them. One that isn't on Wolfsbane."

"Why of course Miss Granger. The first priority is to ensure that nothing harmful to the students can enter the school grounds." She sounded insulted, having misunderstood Hermione's reason for asking.

"No, Professor, I know that your wards would be enough to protect the students. I don't doubt that. But you see, with there being no students at the castle right now..."

"You do not think I would have set adequate protections on an empty castle?" McGonagall's eyes were burning into Hermione's now, forcing the young witch to turn her gaze away, the tea already working to diminish her frustration.

"Minerva, you misunderstand," Bill jumped in.

"Then someone. Speak. Plainly," McGonagall demanded.

Quickly, so as not to be interrupted, Bill said, "Hermione is the werewolf, it's her first moon, she hasn't been on Wolfsbane and we thought that the currently abandoned castle, well mostly it's grounds, would be the best place for her to go through this shift, providing that the wards will keep her within the grounds."

McGonagall was silent. She went from glaring at Bill to focusing on Hermione, her gaze softening, but never pitying and, for that, Hermione worshipped her even more.

"My dear," she said eventually, reaching out to cover one of Hermione's hands with her own. "Hogwarts is at your disposal, as am I if there is anything more I can do. Merlin knows you've done plenty for us recently," she laughed lightly, her mouth turning up at the corners, enhancing the crow’s feet at the corners of her eyes.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione replied, emotion threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Excellent!" Bill exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "We'd better get going then, find a place in the forest that you feel safe shifting in, and soon. It'll be darker already in Scotland." He stood from his armchair after downing the rest of his tea and kissed Fleur, saying, "I'll see you tomorrow love."

The three women in the room looked at him incredulously, all of them clearly disapproving of his desire for a quick departure. His wife glaring at him for his hasty dismissal of her. His old Head of House folding her arms across her chest, so used to being in charge herself. And Hermione, fury rising at understanding his intention of coming with her, putting himself in harms way.

"In what world," she growled out, "do you think I will allow you to come and put yourself in danger, Bill Weasley?" He turned from his wife and flinched backwards as she stalked towards him. "It is not happening," she said slowly, enunciating each word carefully. "Do you hear me?"

He lowered his eyes to the ground under her angry, green-flecked gaze, reaching his palms out beseechingly.

"Hermione, listen to me." His voice was pleading, rather than demanding, as he raised his eyes to meet hers. "Remember what I said earlier, about us being family and how you would never let any harm come to your family..."

"Exactly!" She interrupted. "I am not going to let you come with me when I could kill you."

"But you wouldn't, Hermione. You would still recognise me as family, even though I won't shift, because you'll be able to smell it on me. You're already protecting me like Pack, just look at us right now." He motioned between them at that last bit and she took account of how she was stood, her petite frame somehow towering above him.

McGonagall and Fleur were watching the exchange, regarding the two of them with a sense of trepidation and a hint of intrigue. Hermione could almost taste it in the air as she continued to stare Bill down, her Wolf trying to press him into submission. She only stepped back when McGonagall eventually cleared her throat.

"I don't see any possibility of you harming Bill, Miss Granger." She held up a hand when Hermione began to protest and continued. "Do you remember how the Marauders helped Remus?"

Hermione nodded, swallowed her remaining frustration, yet felt that something still needed pointing out.

"But they were animagi, Professor. As Prongs and Padfoot, James and Sirius were large enough to protect themselves and a bite wouldn't kill them or infect them in their animagi forms. Bill would still be human. He won't have the same protection afforded to animagi." She was desperately trying to force her logic down their throats at this point but anything she said to dissuade them was just thrown right back at her.

"In all my years as their Head of House, I never once saw an injury on James or Sirius after a full moon. From what I understand, Remus never touched them. Instead he placed his faith in them as his companions, his pack, so to speak, preventing him from getting too near to the castle or Hogsmeade."

"I can do that for you, Hermione," Bill joined in. "I can be that. Gladly." He stepped towards her and held her face between his warm hands, looking directly into her eyes. She looked right back, searching for the truth, and felt Fleur and McGonagall place a hand on each of her shoulders. Fleur rubbing gentle circles through the cotton of her t-shirt.

Hermione folded under their attentions, warming at their care for her, and nodded her assent. Bill's face split into a grin. "Come on then. We'd best get a move on."

Bill kissed his wife farewell again, promising to see her in the morning and followed McGonagall to the fireplace. Fleur turned to Hermione and pulled her into a strong hug. "Stay safe," she murmured against Hermione's ear. "Remember, there are so many people who love you."

Hermione found herself holding back tears as she stepped through the floo to Hogwarts.


	4. Transformation

Hogwarts, being situated in the northern reaches of the Scottish Highlands, was already much darker than it had been down at Shell Cottage, and the intense pressure to shift hit Hermione as soon as she arrived in McGonagall's office. Her knees buckled onto the carpet, which was slightly frayed in front of the fireplace from the amount of traffic through the only active floo in the castle.

Bill and McGonagall helped her up at either elbow, the determination to get her outside in time written all over their faces. They marched her down the stairs, then through the courtyard and out into the grounds, leaving Hermione no time to take in the destruction that still littered her home of the past seven years.

"Bill," she said through gritted teeth, feet struggling to keep up the pace as she was guided down the grassy bank towards the forest. "How long until moonrise?"

"Up here, I'm not sure. We had about an hour down at the cottage, but it'll be sooner now that we've come north. Sorry 'Mione". He glanced sheepishly at her, so she had to pacify him. After all, none of this was his to apologise for. She had been the one to land on his doorstep last minute on the evening of a full moon.

"Don't be silly," she managed to get out. "Was go'n hap'n 'ventually." Her breathing had quickened and deepened, making it difficult for her to get words out.

"Just a bit further Hermione," McGonagall's steady voice reassured her.

They hastened towards the edge of the forest, Hermione moving on automatic, yielding to the pull of the older witch and wizard until her knees buckled under her again. This time, no force at her elbows could right her as a scream tore from her throat and her fingers curled into the cool soil beneath her.

"I think this has to be it, Minerva," Hermione vaguely heard Bill say before she felt soft fur brushing against her cheek. Swallowing her screams, she managed to open her eyes briefly to see her professor's Animagus rubbing soothingly against her, but then closed her eyes when another wave of pain rolled through her.

Bill sat down on the ground in front of her, cross-legged and hunched at the shoulders so he could meet her eyes with his. "You've got this Hermione. You hear me? You've got this and we'll be right here with you."

They hadn't quite made it to the tree line before she had collapsed, so there was no shelter from the pale, silver moonlight that appeared over the mountains behind them. It washed over Hermione like a cool, soothing blanket and she took a deep breath, relishing in the peace after the tortuous pain and tension she had been feeling recently.

But, when she turned to see the source of such wonderful tranquillity, the pain rushed back through her body tenfold. Twisting and morphing her body, tearing her tendons and joints apart, her muscles bursting with intense heat, bones breaking. Until, suddenly, it stopped. Now she was aware of a strange heartbeat pushing blood around her body, fuelling her changed muscles and settling her shifted organs. She could feel the cool soil under her paws, yielding to sharp, tough claws, and taste the hot breath escaping from between her jaws.

A sense of freedom flowed through her, connecting all her nerves and sinews, and she shuddered in delight before opening her eyes. The dark forest ahead was bearing all its secrets to her. She could see into the shadows and up to the highest points of the trees. All the different colours present in the dark night were visible to her and all the mysterious sounds of the forest now made perfect sense. It no longer frightened her.

Once adjusted, her senses focused on the presence of others. Animal, but not. Confused.

She turned to look for those she could sense and found bright, blue eyes looking right at her as though waiting for the answer to a question she hadn't heard. Tilting her head to the right, she looked back just as questioningly, holding the blue gaze with her intense green one.

Her eyes narrowed as she sniffed at the air around the confusing human. Because her eyes were recognising him as human, but he smelt like family, like Pack, but not quite Wolf.

Hermione stalked in a circle around the man, regarding him crouched before her, seemingly unintimidated by the heavy tread of her paws on the ground around him. This was confirmed when she faced him again and saw a smile on his face as he looked at the relaxed hands laying in his lap. She lowered her head towards him and nudged those hands with her nose until she got a response from him. When she did, he chuckled and reached up behind her ears to scratch beneath the thick fur there.

Seeing that the man was in no immediate danger from Hermione, the smaller presence she'd sensed jumped up onto his lap, cautiously rubbing against the left side of Hermione's head and peering into one big, jade green eye.

Introductions made, Hermione's new muscles itched to move, her joints raring to spring into action after weeks of being painfully cramped and contorted into a much smaller frame. She looked past her two companions into the depths of the forest and loped away, strong legs carrying her into the darkness leaving the man and the cat behind, although she could hear them following behind her.

She was picking up a range of different scents. Ones that she instinctively knew to keep her distance from, and others that were tempting, but all she wanted to do was run. So she did. Run and run, power coursing through her body until she burst through the tree line again, stopping to let out a howl of pleasure at the sight of the moon.

When her companions caught up with her, she was still panting from the thrill of exertion, tongue lolling from between sharp teeth. The blue-eyed man let the cat out of his arms onto the ground beside Hermione where it began to wind its way between her legs. Hermione lowered her head to touch noses with the cat then bumped her left shoulder against the man who had come to stand beside her. He nudged right back, looking at the moon himself, then slung an arm across her back. She grumbled at that from deep in her chest but he only chuckled. She couldn't have that, so knocked her snout against the backs of his knees, causing him to fall forwards. Hermione grumbled again, pleased with herself, and lay down beside him, head between her two front paws.

After a while of sitting in silent companionship, the progress of the moon across the night's sky forced Hermione to move again. She wanted to get somewhere safe to sleep before the night was over. She rose from the ground, jostling the man who had been leaning against her shoulders and startling the cat who had been asleep at the end of her snout.

She lifted her head in the light breeze and caught scent of the perfect place, although she could tell it was right at the fringes of how far she could extend her senses. The memory of the place was strange as well. She knew she had never seen it through these eyes, couldn't imagine what this safe place looked like. Somewhere inside she knew that this was because the other Hermione had never felt safe there, but as a wolf, the scents were familiar and safe because she knew nothing would disturb her there.

Setting off towards her would-be den, she soon became aware of a nipping at her ankles and a force against her shoulders, trying to stop her from moving forwards and instead push her back into the shelter of the forest. She growled low at the cat who jumped back from her front paws and hissed in return, yet when Hermione took another step forward, it returned to nipping at her.

She growled again and pushed back at the man who was trying his best to stand in her way. He stepped back under her sharp gaze, hands out in front of him as if that would impede her progress. He smelt like Pack, but he wasn't Wolf. She was, so he couldn't stop her. She growled again and nosed him out of the way, snapping her jaws at him when he made to step towards her again. The blue eyes widened, showing worry for the first time that night and Hermione took advantage of his hesitation, pushing past the man and powering across the rolling grounds, leaving the forest in her wake.

She was still running when a heavy branch swung in front of her, bringing her up short. Digging her hind legs into the ground, she took in the angry tree that was determined not to let her past. She took a tentative step forward to test the boundaries, only to have to jump sideways to avoid receiving some broken ribs for her trouble.

Growling low from the back of her throat, she began to pace in front of the tree that was impeding the path to her den and, a few minutes later, that was how her two companions found her. Hearing their approach, she turned her growl on them, a warning not to try forcing her towards the trees again. The man held his hands up and nodded once in acceptance of her wishes then looked past her to the problem she was having.

The small, grey cat trotted out from behind the man's legs and made her way calmly to the trunk of the tree, able to avoid the swinging branches because of her size. Sitting down, tail curled around her, the sharp eyes sought Hermione's attention and, seeing she had it, stepped on a knot at the base of the tree which immediately stopped its aggravated attack. The cat meowed at them as if to say, 'you're welcome' and jumped into a hole underneath a nearby tree root. Hermione followed instantly, trusting that her other companion would be right behind her.

The tunnel was just about wide enough for her. It was lucky that she was still small for a wolf because her sides brushed along the dirt walls as it was and she had to keep her head bowed to the ground to prevent it from bumping painfully on the lumpy roof of the carved tunnel. When they reached the end, they faced a wonky wooden door that Hermione easily pushed open with the top of her head.

This. This was where she had been headed. The scents she had been following were stronger now that they weren't surrounded by the rich smell of packed earth. Her feline companion had darted between her legs while Hermione stood in the doorway and now sat by a dark patch on the wooden floor of the room, mewling sadly. Hermione could taste the rust-like scent in the air surrounding them but didn't dwell on it for too long, knowing that all her instincts were pushing her to climb the stairs.

It was difficult to traverse the narrow steps in this form, but not impossible, and she could sense that her den awaited her at the top and that, once there, she could sleep while the moon waned. At the top of the staircase she found a room with a pile of blankets in the corner. They were old but soft enough when she rubbed her snout into them, burying herself in the scent of family and safety. A scent similar to the blue-eyed man's, but with a stronger smell of Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Hermione's first transformation. Let me know what you guys think. There'll be more of an insight into Bill and McGonagall's thoughts on the evening next chapter (still from Hermione's POV though). That'll go up on Saturday. 
> 
> I'm probably also going to drop the rating of this fic by one because it's going to be a long while before any drastically mature themes come in to play. Except for some rare use of explicit language, mostly from a character that I'll be reintroducing around chapter 10 or 11. 
> 
> Hope you're all enjoying FIWYMI so far and sending much love to you all in these complicated times xx


	5. Recollection

Hermione woke covered in musty blankets, not knowing where she was except that she was safe and unharmed. But, going to sit up, she found that unharmed did not mean free from pain. She clenched her eyes tightly shut and bit her lower lip as she groaned at the pain the simple movement caused. Hearing her discomfort, Bill gently pulled her back down to the blankets and laid her head on his lap, smoothing her hair back from her face.

"Bill," she tried saying but had to stop and clear her throat when no sound escaped her lips.

"Shush, Hermione. It's alright. Minerva's bringing you a potion from the castle."

"Where are we?" she asked, not remembering anything from the night before.

"I'm not entirely sure. You were pretty insistent to get here though. Snapped at me a few times when I tried to stop you." He was chuckling but his words sent fear hurtling through Hermione's gut.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked, panicked now.

"No, Hermione. Don't worry. You were perfectly polite for a Wolf. Quite playful actually." He was chuckling again.

She suffered the pain of movement enough to sit up to face him, only realising that she was naked when the old blankets fell from her chest and she had to rush to hold them against her again.

Bill just laughed more fully at her embarrassment. "Minerva is also bringing you some clothes. Sorry I didn't think about that last night."

"It's alright," she blushed. "We all had more important matters on our hands."

"At least you knew to come somewhere with blankets, even if they are old and smell like another Wolf," he scowled, but Hermione took note of his words and paid more attention to what she was smelling.

"Oh!" she smiled. "I thought that was just you. You smell so similar but of course Remus' scent has more Wolf in it."

Bill looked at her in surprise. "So, you know where we are?"

"Yeah, it's the Shrieking Shack. This is where Remus spent his full moons."

"Hmm, I'll have to have words with Minerva about her wards letting us off the grounds and this close to Hogsmeade."

"If we came through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow, I presume we never actually went off Hogwarts grounds. Dumbledore set this place up for Remus when he started school," Hermione explained.

"Is he responsible for the dried blood downstairs?" Bill asked with a scrunched-up face.

Hermione wondered for a second what he meant, but only for a heartbeat before her face fell.  
"No," she said quietly, "that's where Professor Snape died. Harry, Ron and I watched it happen from the tunnel."

Bill was silent after that, mouth pulled into a grim line at her words, content to sit in silence as she laid her head back down onto his lap.

She wasn't sure how much time passed with her drifting in and out of sleep until McGonagall appeared in the room, waking her with a warm palm on her bare shoulder.

"Miss Granger, I have a potion for you to take and some clothes for you to wear."

Hermione nodded in assent to McGonagall's ministrations and Bill slipped out from underneath her, leaving the two witches to it. Hermione gladly took the pain relief potion from her professor and swallowed it in one, noticing that it was only needed to sooth her headache and overexerted muscles because the pain she had been in before the full moon had gone. For that she was thankful but the voice in the back of her head reminded her that it would return in a few weeks time.

McGonagall helped her to stand once her head stopped spinning and then cast a couple of scourgifies over her body and hair, pausing in consideration before casting a charm on her wild curls to pin it all up on the back of her head. As she was pulling the clothes on that McGonagall had fetched her, Hermione tried to offer her thanks and her apologies.

"Professor, I..."

"Shush" McGonagall instructed. "Shall I clean this spot up a bit if you're going to frequent it often?"

"No, Professor, it's alright. Thank you, for everything," she was looking down at her hands wringing together. "You don't have to do that and Remus' scent is comforting anyway. I wouldn't want to lose it. Either of their scents really." She glanced at the older witch sheepishly, remembering whose blood was downstairs. "I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't know I'd want to come here. I didn't mean to put you through that."

McGonagall waved her apologies off and shook her head. Hermione could see her throat swallow the emotion that threatened to break her tough resolve.

"I didn't know until afterwards," she said slowly. "He was lying here, alone, and I still thought he was a traitor until Harry told me what he had done. Even Longbottom said that he had never actively harmed any of the students last year. But I couldn't see past my hatred. I forget that he was still so young. He'd had such a painful life and he died here thinking that I hated him."

She wiped the silent tears from her cheeks and Hermione tentatively squeezed her hand in companionable silence until McGonagall was the strong, composed Professor once again.

"Come, Miss Granger. We should be getting you home before too many people start worrying about you."

Hermione blanched at the idea of facing her friends back at the Burrow and having to tell them where she had been all night.

"Bill and I will come with you," McGonagall soothed, a firm hand on Hermione's cheek. "Remember, you don't have to do any of this alone."

They walked through the shack and met Bill in the tunnel, McGonagall shifting into her animagus form to still the tree while Bill helped Hermione clamber through the roots and onto the grass of the Hogwarts grounds. Hermione breathed deeply in the fresh morning air. It was slightly damp for May, the month still clinging slightly to the dewy, spring mornings rather than shifting into summer just yet.

Their walk back up to the castle was not rushed, Hermione savouring the quiet, still morning before facing the onslaught she would find back at the Burrow. Bill clutched lightly to her right arm at the elbow, just as silent as Hermione, and McGonagall appeared to glide across the grounds ahead of them, her stride smooth and unhurried.

Finally, they reached the Headmaster's office, and Hermione realised with a start that this was now McGonagall's office. She would be Headmistress when they returned to school in September. She glanced around at the portraits, catching Dumbledore's eye, before they all flooed through to Shell Cottage where Fleur was waiting for them with breakfast.

Having not eaten anything since lunch the day before, Hermione's stomach delighted at the sight but she limited herself to a few slices of toast and some orange juice, knowing that too much indulgence would end badly and she might as well not eat at all in that case. Afterall, her stomach was still slightly shrunk from their time on the horcrux hunt on top of recovering from the shift.

Once they had all had their fill, Hermione took a proper shower, relishing in the hot water soothing her muscles and getting the last of the dust and cobwebs out of her hair that the cleaning charms had missed. She then tied her damp hair up on top of her head in a similar fashion to McGonagall's charm, just this time with a muggle hair tie, and joined the others at the fireplace in the cosy living room.

Bill had already called his parents and told them he was coming through, so she looked to him and nodded, informing him that she was ready, watching as he spun away in the green flames with Fleur. Hermione took one last deep breath and opened her eyes to meet her Professor's expectant gaze, joining the older witch in the fireplace and shouting out for the Burrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The chapter most of you will have been waiting for is up next, ready to be posted on Tuesday xx


	6. Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The conversation with everybody that took me a few tries to get right. Hope you like it! xx

Hermione and McGonagall stepped into the Burrow behind Bill and Fleur who were already being embraced by Mrs Weasley. Harry was the first to notice them but stopped on his way to hug Hermione, stammering at the sight of his professor.

"P-professor! What are you doing here?"

That got the attention of everyone else in the Burrow.

"Hermione!" Ron made his way towards her and pulled her into a hug, releasing her when he felt her go stiff in his embrace. "Hermione?" He said again, softer and more questioningly, trying to catch her eyes which were staring resolutely at the threadbare carpet.

"Mr Weasley," McGonagall addressed him in her best Head of House voice. "Perhaps you should take a seat. In fact, why doesn't everyone take a seat." She smiled politely at the rest of the room.

Everyone listened to the new Headmistress except Mrs Weasley who looked sternly at her eldest child. "Bill, what is going on?"

"It's alright mum, just sit down, alright."

Ron and Harry were still staring at Hermione. She could feel their eyes on her but every so often they would glance towards their Professor. Ginny wasn't in the room yet and Hermione realised she had no idea what time it was. The youngest Weasley was probably still asleep and she’d noticed that her two best friends were still in their pyjamas.

"Bill," Hermione murmured to get his attention. "We need to get Ginny down here, too."

"Right. Fleur, darling?"

"I'm on it, mon amor."

The next few minutes passed in complete silence with Hermione staring at the floor and everyone else staring from her, to McGonagall, to Bill and back again. Eventually, Hermione picked up on the movement of two people coming down the stairs, accompanied by a grumbling that was easily identifiable as a rudely awoken Weasley.

That made for a rather full living room. Bill, Fleur, McGonagall and Hermione stood in front of the fireplace. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Mrs Weasley cramped onto the 3-seater sofa. Mr Weasley sat in one armchair, Percy in the other with George leaning against the wall behind him.

"So, what's up 'Mione?" George called to her.

"Yeah, what gives?" Ginny grumbled. "You ran out so quick last night."

"Sorry guys. I know you deserve an explanation." She finally lifted her eyes to look at her friends.

"Well yeah, 'Mione. You just disappear for the night then reappear with my brother and being all shady"

"Ron," Bill's voice held the hint of a warning. "Lay off her a bit and let her explain." He turned his warm face to her and gave an encouraging nod. Fleur grasped her hand and offered a supportive smile, and she could feel McGonagall's protective stance on her other side.

She took a deep breath and looked back at Ron. "You know last night, when you pointed out what day it was on the calendar and Harry started talking about Greyback?"

Ron and Harry nodded.

"Well, my brain connected a few dots between certain events and how I'd been feeling lately, and I ran through a few quick calculations about when the last full moon was." She had to stop and take another deep breath. "Basically, I knew I needed to get help quickly. Before the moon rose and...and I..." This time, she shot a panicked look at Bill when she broke off, but he didn't need to finish what she had been saying because a sudden sob sounded from Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, Hermione! My dear." The Weasley matriarch rose from the sofa and enveloped Hermione in one of her gigantic hugs. Hermione hugged back, tears rolling down her cheeks when she asked, "Are you alright?" instead of the ‘I'm so sorry’ that Hermione had anticipated.

George was the next to understand. "She got it worse than you, big brother?" he asked Bill, who just nodded.

"Ah." That was Mr Weasley. "At least she went to you for help, Bill."

Mrs Weasley stepped back from Hermione and pulled her eldest into a hug instead, pouring all her love and gratitude into it.

Finally able to see the faces surrounding her, Hermione looked at those who hadn't spoken yet. Percy's mouth was set in a grim line, having obviously understood Hermione's predicament. Ginny had tears in her eyes that were yet to spill over her lower lash line. But her boys...her boys still looked confounded.

She stepped forwards, pulled both of them up off the sofa and looked directly into their eyes, green and blue below furrowed brows. "I'm a werewolf," she said softly, hoping to lessen the blow.

Both sets of eyes widened but, before they could say anything, a powerful force barrelled into her side, arms wrapped tight around her. “It’s not fair! It’s not fair! No! Not you too!” Hermione stroked soothingly at the cascade of red hair that belonged to Ginny and could feel against her neck that those tears she’d seen welling up had finally escaped the younger girl's eyes in her fury.

"Ginny, I'm alright. It's okay. Look at me." Warm, brown eyes met hers. "See? It was a surprise, but I got through it. I'll be alright. You’re not losing me."

"She was brilliant, Gin." Bill came up beside her. "I don't know what you two are still slack-jawed about." At his words, Harry and Ron shook themselves free of their stupor and joined Ginny in hugging Hermione.

"How did we not know?" Harry whispered. "I didn't notice."

Hermione laughed slightly. "Neither did I, Harry. Neither did I. I only got to Bill's with a few hours to spare."

"We got her to Hogwarts just in time. She did perfectly. Although her Wolf has a questionable taste in sleeping arrangements," he chortled, receiving a smack on the arm from Hermione.

"The Shack?" Harry asked.

"Remus' scent was comforting. At least I think that's what drew me there. I don't remember anything."

"Well next month you will have the Wolfsbane potion, so you will be more yourself." Hermione looked at McGonagall who had approached their group behind the boys.

"Thank you, Professor," she smiled.

"I'll be heading back to the castle now if everything is okay here?"

"Oh no, Minerva. You must stay for some tea. Or coffee," Mrs Weasley spoke up. McGonagall looked at Hermione and quirked an eyebrow. Hermione nodded that McGonagall should stay a while, the older witch heading towards the kitchen with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Hermione realised that Ron still hadn't said anything and when she turned to him, she found Bill staring at his younger brother with a scowl on his face. Ron looked like he'd just had a good telling off.

"Ron?" Hermione tried getting his attention, but he just looked sheepishly at Bill.

She placed a soothing hand on Bill's shoulder in request that he should stand down. The older Weasley turned his gaze on her, blinked once, twice, then nodded and followed McGonagall into the kitchen. Once he was gone, she faced Ron again.

"I need you to cope with this, Ron" she told him sternly. "Talk it out with Harry if you must, but I don't want to hear any of it. This has happened and I've dealt with it. You need to deal with it too." The freckled face nodded at her words and fell into step behind her as she led him, Harry and Ginny into the kitchen where the rest of the Weasleys, plus McGonagall, now congregated.

None of them had taken seats at the table yet, but when Bill saw her, he pulled out the chair at the head of the table and motioned for her to sit in it, taking the seat to her right for himself. Mr Weasley raised a curious eyebrow at this behaviour but kept quiet, sitting in his usual chair at the other end of the table.

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement of his observation, feeling slightly guilty that Bill had made her take Mrs Weasley's usual seat. The matriarch didn't bat an eyelid however, casually joining her husband at the other end of the table, sitting on his right. Fleur sat next to her husband and McGonagall sat to the left of Hermione. Ginny was next to McGonagall, then Harry, then Ron. Percy sat opposite Harry, and George opposite Ron, the joke shop owner looking curiously between Bill and Hermione.

Tea poured, Bill cleared his throat. "Hermione isn't just any werewolf," he began before searching for her permission to continue. "She's an Alpha. I sensed it when she arrived at Shell Cottage last night and my instincts have been acting accordingly."

"A female Alpha," Mr Weasley mused. "Why, that hasn't happened in, well, I'm not entirely sure how long it's been since there was last one recorded. I suppose you've become her Beta?"

Bill nodded but Ron spoke up before his brother could say anything in response to their father.

"But what does that _mean_?" he whined, and Hermione saw Ginny roll her eyes at her brother. Harry glanced warily to where she sat at the end of the table, not knowing how she would react to Ron's griping now.

"It means," Bill responded exasperatedly, "that the sense of family Hermione has had here, and the care that she holds for all of us, has translated for her into Pack. She'll do anything to protect us and we'll all respect that."

"And what makes you her Beta?" Ron's whine grew harsh. "You've already got Fleur."

"Stupid boy!" Bill snapped at his brother. "I'm her Beta, not her Alpha pair!"

Hermione lay a calming hand on his arm and Bill turned his attention to her, relaxing back in his chair and holding Fleur's hand when he saw that Hermione wanted to take it from there, the French witch rubbing soothing circles into the back of his hand with her thumb.

"As far as I can tell," she began, focusing on the entire table, not just Ron, "my Wolf recognises Bill as my second, my Beta that is, because he's the closest to Wolf in the family and, therefore, in my pack. Fleur is recognised as his established Beta pair. It seems as though my Wolf _does not have_ an established Alpha pair." Her eyes flicked to Ron and narrowed as she urged him to accept it.

Mr Weasley chuckled. "Quite right too. Our Hermione doesn't need help with anything."

"I'll second that," said Mrs Weasley from her husband's side. "The amount that you've got those boys through over the years." she shook her head amusedly. "I wish you didn't have to deal with this now, after all that, but if anyone can, it's you Hermione. You've always been family to us. I'm so glad you feel the same way."

Mr Weasley conjured a handkerchief for his wife who had started sniffling again at the end of her speech.

"Well I'm happy to have a kick-ass sister who don't need no man," Ginny's eyes sparkled mischievously at her and Hermione struggled to hold back a laugh, but McGonagall looked at Ginny sternly. "Oh, sorry Professor," she said, still grinning.

"You've always protected us 'Mione," Harry joined in. "Sorry, we've not acknowledged it enough before, but you know we'll always be there for you. We love you."

"Yeah," coughed Ron, and Hermione thought Harry must have kicked him under the table. "We'll do anything for you, 'Mione."

Percy stood silently and approached her, obviously still nervous about his actions in recent years. He took one of her hands in his and bowed his head slightly to avoid her eyes.

"I'm sorry for how I acted during the war, but you've always had my respect and my gratitude for looking out for my family." Hermione acknowledged his words by laying her other hand on the back of his as it clasped hers.

George broke the silence that followed, making him the last at the table to speak. "So, 'Mione, I can't imagine what a wolf looks like with masses of curly hair," he winked at her.

She barked out a laugh. "I actually have no idea what I look like!" she exclaimed, looking enquiringly at Bill and then McGonagall.

Bill chuckled. "No curls 'Mione. But your fur's quite soft. It made a nice pillow for me at least".

He chuckled harder seeing the shock on her face, but McGonagall rolled her eyes and took pity on Hermione.

"You laid down and had a nap at one point, on the edge of the forest. Bill fell asleep leaning against your shoulder. I’m afraid that I can't give you colours because I can't see them in my Animagus form, but I could tell that you're slightly smaller than other Weres I've seen. Even then, you just and so fit through the tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow."

"I guess it makes sense I'd be smaller as a female. I'm quite petite anyway so that probably just transfers."

"Bill, did you see what colour she is?" Ginny seemed excited as she joined in questioning her eldest brother.

"I wouldn't know how to describe it. And it was pretty dark for me, even with the extra wolfy senses." Ginny kept staring at him, waiting for more until he sighed, giving in. "It was more brown than black, but a sort of reddish brown. Mahogany I guess is the only reference I have for it."

"So, kind of Chestnut," Ginny looked at Hermione, smiling. "That's cool."

"I would say your eyes are very vibrant from the way they flashed at the cottage," Fleur joined in.

"I thought she changed at Hogwarts?" Mrs Weasley asked, worried.

"She did," Fleur said, "But our Hermione can get a bit of a temper, no?" Fleur laughed and smiled at Hermione, showing that she was teasing, but Hermione still groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"I'm sorry Fleur, I just dropped in on you both last night and proceeded to lose control."

"Only with my husband," she laughed lightly. "And I know he deserves it sometimes." she winked at Hermione then placed a kiss on Bill's cheek who smiled fondly down at her.

"Your eyes _are_ vibrant," Bill confirmed, dragging his eyes away from his wife. "They're a deep, jade green, an even brighter green than Harry's eyes are."

"Interesting," Percy piped up, "that you have green eyes when a normal wolf's eyes are amber."

"I reckon that has everything to do with her being an Alpha," Bill said. "Amber eyes would be too soft, but there's no ignoring those green eyes with how captivating they are." He turned to Hermione. "They pierced right through me when I pissed you off at the cottage last night."

"Good," Hermione teased. "You were quite infuriating."


	7. Obligation

Bill had sent Hermione off to bed shortly after everyone finished their tea, insisting that the fatigue would catch up with her once the potion McGonagall gave her wore off. And the fatigue was no joke. She had seemingly slept the day away in her and Ginny's room because the sky was shifting from blue to purple outside the window when she next opened her eyes.

She groaned at the knowledge that she'd lost an entire day, flinging an arm over her eyes, annoyed that she hadn't thought to set an alarm and that no one had been to wake her. To figure out where everyone was, she expanded her senses picking up on the sounds and smells of her Weasley pack. Bill and Fleur must have gone back to Shell Cottage and McGonagall back to Hogwarts. Hermione hadn't expected her professor to hang around anyways. She could hear Mrs Weasley humming along in the kitchen while she cooked something that smelled so good it made Hermione's stomach grumble. She could hear Mr Weasley turning the pages of a paper, occasionally commenting on an article to his wife.

Ron, Harry and Ginny were a few floors above her in Ron's room if their muffled conversation was anything to go by. She could just imagine the boys sitting on the floor between their beds, Ginny laying on her stomach on top of Harry's duvet, chin resting on his shoulder. It was a set up that she would usually find herself in, sitting against the headboard of Ron's bed with a book on her knees while the others played exploding snap, wizard's chess or talked about Quidditch. Hermione let the familiar sounds and smells lull her back into a light sleep, content in the knowledge that her pack were safe and happy.

She woke again when she heard the door open but kept her eyes closed, recognising Harry's scent in the doorway. He crossed the room and her bed dipped under his weight as he sat on the edge. When he remained silent, she opened one eye to find him watching her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said, causing Hermione to scoff.

"You knew I was awake when you started walking across the room. You wouldn't have crossed the threshold otherwise."

Harry chuckled. "I would have done because I'm under orders to get you down for supper and Molly still scares me more than you."

"You know my orders outweigh hers now, right?" she laughed.

"What I know is that you'd never do anything to disrespect Molly, especially when she's taking care of you." Harry placed a tanned hand on top of hers where it lay under the covers.

"True," she conceded as she sat up to properly meet his eyes. "I heard you with Ron and Ginny upstairs earlier. How are they?"

She knew that the smile he gave her was supposed to be soothing, that he was trying to tell her everything would be fine, but she'd seen it enough over the years to not buy it. Instead, she quirked an eyebrow at him, putting on her best Professor McGonagall impression.

Harry laughed. "You've always seen through me 'Mione. But seriously, don't worry. They'll be fine."

"Really?" Hermione couldn’t stop the scepticism from lacing her voice.

" _Really_. Ginny's already settled down with the idea. Ron's just a bit sour." Harry looked away from her before continuing. "You were a bit sharp with him this morning and he's having to work through the loss of certain expectations he had."

Hermione let out a long sigh. Of course she'd been harsh, but she needed to get the message through Ron's stubborn skull as quickly as possible.

"Everything's changed for me now, Harry. There's this whole other being that I have to consider, a part of me that will always put Pack first, no matter what. I needed him to understand that."

"Well I think he got the message, but it'll take a while for him to come to terms with it. We'll always be here to support you though, and that includes Ron."

"I know, Harry. Thank you." She swung her legs out from under the covers and Harry helped steady her as she stood up.

"Say, when are you next thinking of going to see Teddy?"

Harry looked down at her and smoothed the curly mass of hair away from her face as much as he was able.

"You going to take care of him as well now?"

"Well I kind of have to, Harry. It's my responsibility to look after you all."

"He's _my_ godson, Hermione," he said staring into her eyes. "You don't have to do that just because you woke up this morning in the Shrieking Shack."

"I'm not saying you can't _be_ his godfather, Harry. And it's not just because I woke up in the Shack. Did you know that Greyback turned Remus too?"

"What! No, he never talked about it."

"Me, Bill and Remus. Greyback links us all and the closeness we feel for each other feeds into that link. _That's_ what makes my pack. The love I have for all of you." Hermione mirrored Harry, reaching up to hold his face between her hands. "Teddy is a part of Remus and, as such, I will care for him as much as I care for any of you."

She searched for acceptance in Harry's eyes and her lips turned up at the corners when she saw it.

"I'll go see him as soon as you're ready to," he conceded. "But not tonight. Molly's made an awesome roast dinner."

Hermione had to laugh at the look on Harry's face as he anticipated the wholesome goodness of Molly Weasley's cooking.

X - X - X

Hermione and Harry arrived on Andromeda's doorstep at 11am the next day. Hermione was kicking herself for sleeping in later than usual, but she'd gone straight back to sleep once she had a satisfying stomach full of glorious home-cooking, and hadn't stirred until 10am. Hopefully, her body would feel it had caught up enough on sleep.

Harry knocked on the door and turned towards Hermione with a slight panicked look in his eyes that had her screwing her face up in concern.

"I need you not to panic when she opens the door, okay. Just trust me that she's different and is only wearing black while she follows the mourning tradition."

"Panic?" Hermione queried. "Why would I panic?" But Harry didn't need to answer her because the door behind him had already opened and her eyes grew wide as she saw the third Black sister for the first time.

Apart from the fact that her dark hair was perfectly straight and glossy, and that the expression behind her eyes was soft, it could have been Bellatrix stood behind Harry. She also didn't _smell_ evil. Hermione didn't understand how she knew that, but it was just impossible that anyone who smelt like home baking, warm milk and lavender could be, well, evil.

Harry saw the look on Hermione's face and turned around quickly with a grin on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Dromeda!" he greeted loudly before leaning in to kiss her on both cheeks.

"Harry," she nodded at him in return, palms holding the tops of his arms rather than giving him a hug. "Teddy's just had a bottle so will be napping for the next hour or so. You should have said you were coming."

"That's alright," he said, quirking the corner of his mouth up in a practiced smile that screamed 'trust me, I'm polite and charming'. "As long as you don't mind us keeping you company a while?"

Andromeda looked over his shoulder again at Hermione and tilted her head to one side in consideration. "Miss Granger, I presume?" she asked in a truly aristocratic greeting of a perfect stranger. "My son-in-law was very impressed by your intellect."

"Mrs Tonks." Hermione nodded her own greeting. "Remus was one of the best Professors we had at Hogwarts." she paused and looked down at the gravel between them. "I'm sorry for your losses."

"Yes, well, I'm not the only one to suffer and it's not the first war I've survived where others have not." This woman was one of the strongest women Hermione had ever met and she met her gaze with fierce admiration rather than the sympathy she was sure Andromeda would be tired of by now.

"May we come in?" Hermione asked, taking a step towards the open doorway.

"By all means," Andromeda turned on her heel and led Hermione then Harry into the cosy kitchen that was filled with mementos of family. It took her a second to realise that none of the photographs were moving. They were all taken with a muggle camera, which made Ted Tonks the photographer.

Hermione stilled as she withstood the wave of sadness that washed over her, remembering that she had heard him with Dean in the forest just a few months ago. They had seen Remus at Shell Cottage even more recently than that, excitedly asking Harry to be Teddy's godfather. Christ, that had only been a month or so ago, just after she had been infected at Malfoy Manor. She blanched as she realised that the child she was promising to care for was little more than a new-born. Her eyes closed on hot tears as she realised how soon after giving birth Tonks had fought and died at the Battle.

Blinking back the tears, she opened her eyes and found herself looking directly at a photo older than the rest, of two black-haired teenage boys. The one in the leather jacket wore his hair loose and grinned mischievously into the lens. He had his right arm slung around the shoulders of a sterner looking boy in traditional wizard's robes, hair tied back, eyes determinedly avoiding the camera.

"My lovely cousins," Andromeda said from Hermione's left shoulder, holding out a mug of strong coffee to her. "I believe you knew Sirius," she motioned to the teenager on the right with the hand that held her own coffee. "The sullen one is his younger brother."

"Regulus." The two witches said together, and Andromeda chuckled.

"I take it his reputation precedes him."

"We didn't know what he looked like. He located the first horcrux and thought that it would get the original Order closer to destroying Voldemort, but he didn't know how many there were."

"He always was a good boy just chasing the tails of his family. Sirius snuck him out to see me and Ted on the day this was taken. Regulus sometimes despised Sirius for getting out. Getting sorted into Gryffindor, that is, but being a quiet Slytherin meant he never got it as bad at home. My Aunt beat Sirius bloody that night when they got back. He was 16 and took it upon himself to run away to the Potter's. I didn't see Regulus again after that." Harry gripped Andromeda's hand in silent solidarity and looked at the photo of his godfather.

Hermione felt that Regulus' tale sounded similar to that of another descendent of the House of Black, and grimaced as she thought of what his fate might be, imagining a pale face, cheeks growing hollow behind the bars of Azkaban.

She dropped into a chair at the table and stared blankly at the wall opposite her, unaware of the slice of cake that Harry placed in front of her, focused instead on images of platinum hair becoming straw-like, grey eyes glassing over as the skin below them grows black, and sallow skin stretched taught over pointed features.


	8. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking with this story. I really appreciate all the comments and kudos! 
> 
> The song Hermione sings in this chapter is Scarborough Fair, an old English folk song that I suppose was popularised by Simon and Garfunkel in the 60s. The version I particularly love though, that inspired me here, is Peter Hollens'.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like the chapter xx

"I won't lose anyone else. I'm going to keep us all together and safe," Hermione said determinedly, knuckles turned white from clutching her coffee mug.

The quiet conversation at the table suddenly stopped as Harry and Andromeda turned to look at her, surprised because she had been sat silently for the last ten minutes staring at the wall, cake untouched, coffee gone cold.

"Hermione..." Harry warned, glancing warily at Andromeda.

Shifting to look at Andromeda herself, Hermione met her curious eyes and continued, ignoring the worried look on Harry's face.

"That includes you and Teddy. You're family, and I won't let anything harm either of you. Especially not Teddy. You have my protection." At the last word, Hermione bowed her head briefly and registered the scent of warm milk and lavender as a member of her pack.

When she looked up again, those curious eyes had widened considerably, and Hermione appreciated that she could have been less blunt in her delivery. She didn't say anything else though, just waited for Andromeda's reaction, watching as her lips parted into a soft "oh".

"What she means to say..." Harry began nervously.

"Harry, no." Hermione stopped him, a low growl to her order, eyes still on Andromeda who had begun to smirk similarly, part of Hermione's brain noted, to the nephew she'd never met. She had caught on.

"Listen to your Alpha, Harry," Andromeda teased playfully, a sparkle in her eyes to match the smirk on her lips. "How does this work then? A Wolf with a mis-matched pack? I can see you're strong in any case. Remus never believed in himself enough to be an Alpha."

"Those who I always thought of as family, those who I cared for most, are being rethought of in my Wolf brain as Pack. Predominantly that's the Weasley's and Harry."

"So where do Teddy and I fit in to this expectation of yours? Considering that this is the first time we've ever met each other," Andromeda quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Your link to Remus. Or rather Teddy's link to Remus and your link to Teddy." Hermione was aware of Harry watching them like a tennis match, but he remained silent, adhering to her order. "I would have had a further tie to Remus due to being turned by Greyback, so Teddy falls under my protection."

Hermione was starting to feel very repetitive, especially when it all felt so obvious to her, and wondered how many more times she would have to explain this. She supposed that would depend on how quiet they could keep the news when she returned to Hogwarts.

"Well there's certainly a power to you that is perfect for an Alpha. I knew you were intelligent and logical, all the stories I've heard, but you're definitely a very powerful witch, it's like you were born for this," Andromeda clocked her head to one side in consideration of something.

Harry chuckled, sensing the decrease in tension. "Well yeah, if it hadn't been for Hermione ordering me and Ron around all the time at Hogwarts and on the Horcrux Hunt, we'd have been dead a long time ago."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his grim humour. "The worrying thing is that you're probably right. Honestly," she clicked her tongue. "And it's 'Ron and I', Harry, not 'me and Ron'."

"Well," Andromeda started again, having come to whatever conclusion she had been considering. "If you managed to keep this one alive for seven years, it wouldn't be a bad thing for me to accept your protection." She held out a hand to Hermione across the table and Hermione grasped it with a smile.

Their smiles turned to scowls, however, when Harry scoffed and began openly laughing.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

"Well it's not like you would have given her any choice in the matter 'Mione." He wiped the mirth from his eyes and looked at Andromeda with a grin still on his face. "She'd already claimed you under her protection. She wasn't asking for permission."

"Yes, but it's polite, Harry," Hermione said pointedly. "The events of the last month have not made me entirely uncivilised."

"Well put, Miss Granger," Andromeda agreed, continuing to scowl at her grandson's godfather.

Harry's grin disappeared as he glanced between the two powerful witches but, fortunately for him, Teddy's cries reached them from upstairs at just the right time.

"Well, I'll, uh, go and get him up, shall I?" Harry said brightly, tripping over the chair legs in his rush to the stairs, leaving Hermione and Andromeda to laugh at the floundering young wizard.

"You really have him under your thumb, don't you?"

"Always have, always will," Hermione grinned at the older witch.

"Well then. With the formalities out of the way, do you mind if I start calling you Hermione?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "I assume I may call you Andromeda?"

"Or Dromeda or Andy. It's really anyone's preference. Personally, I've always been pleased with anything that wasn't _Miss Black_. Too much stigma."

She noticed Andromeda's smile drop then, and her eyes strayed to the scar on Hermione's arm.

"I'm sorry I look so much like her. I noticed you were tense when I opened the door."

"It just goes to show looks aren't everything." Hermione reassured the older witch and covered her hand where it rested on top of the table. "You are as far from her as you could be," she added with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Hermione," Andromeda returned the smile which grew wider when she spotted the two figures coming down the stairs behind Hermione.

She stood and motioned for Hermione to do the same, walking towards her grandson who was cradled in Harry's arms, a tiny month-old bundle with wisps of blonde curls on his head.

"Hermione," Andromeda began, taking Teddy from Harry's grasp. "Meet Teddy. Edward," she gazed lovingly at the sleepy child, " this is Hermione. We're going to be seeing her around here quite a bit with Harry."

Hermione reached out a hand to carefully brush the curls, soft as spun silk, on top of the precious head that was settled snuggly in the crook of Andromeda's elbow. The action brought with it a roaring sense of care and protectiveness in her chest, and she breathed in a half-formed scent that reminded her of Remus but was masked by the smells of cotton, wool and talcum powder.

"Hello Teddy," she whispered, knowing he wouldn't understand her, yet speaking to him anyway. "It's lovely to meet you. I'm going to keep you and your grandmother and your godfather safe, okay? And when you're older, I'll teach you everything your father taught us." She was surprised then, knowing that he couldn't understand her words, when the curls she was stroking turned a bright yellow.

"That means he's happy," Harry chimed in. "Usually only happens when he has a bottle or Andromeda starts singing."

Hermione smiled at her best friend then turned her attention back to the babe in Andromeda's arms, placing a light kiss on the crest of his head.

"Do you like singing, love?" She murmured. "I did too."

She held out her forearms to Andromeda and asked, "May I?"

Andromeda nodded and placed Teddy correctly in Hermione's arms. She had already started to hum a soft melody.

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Remember me to one who lives there_

_She once was a true love of mine_

Hermione continued to hum the tune of the verses, occasionally inserting a softly whispered _parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_ , growing unaware of the two sets of eyes following her as she walked slowly with the yellow-haired baby around the room.

"Do you know this song?" Andromeda asked Harry. "I assume it's muggle?"

"Never heard it before," Harry shrugged. "You know I didn't have a normal muggle upbringing, 'Drom."

Hermione heard this and it brought her out of the trance she'd been under singing her song to Teddy.

"Oh, Harry. Of course, you'll have never heard it. I'm sorry." She nudged her best friend lightly with her shoulder.

"The herbs you keep listing..." Andromeda trailed off. "You know their properties I take it?"

"Yes, Andromeda. It's why they were used in the song in the first place, when it was just a folk song passed down. Muggles used to use herbs for a lot more than cooking. Everything had its meaning."

"Meanings?" Harry was confused, having never particularly enjoyed potions, and never paying much attention in Herbology thinking it held little use to him.

"Parsley promotes contentment, sage provides protection, rosemary expresses love, and thyme grants courage," Hermione answered, just like she was repeating from a book as she had always done at school.

"He'll have all four. I'll make sure of it".


	9. Consolation

A week after her first full moon, Hermione was woken from a restful sleep by the sound of quiet sobs echoing up the stairwell and through the door to her bedroom. Ginny had tried creeping in from some late quidditch practice the night before, leaving the door slightly ajar. Hermione initially thought it might actually be Ginny, sat out on the landing so as not to disturb Hermione, but a glance over at the other bed in the room told her that the youngest Weasley was still fast asleep, undisturbed by the sobbing.

She shook off the stubborn sleepiness that was still clinging to her and cast a _tempus_ with her wand which had been resting on top of her Hogwarts trunk, currently being used as a make-shift bedside table. 8am on a Saturday. Too early for the majority of the Weasley household, especially on a weekend, but she knew that Mrs Weasley would still be up, preparing a big breakfast for the occupants of the overflowing house and checking the mail while she had a moment peace.

She focused more on the sound now that she was fully awake. Definitely Mrs Weasley and, since the sound was drifting _up_ the stairs, she must be in the kitchen. She could also tell that the sobs were slightly choked as though being held back to avoid waking any of her family, but she couldn't keep it from Hermione's ears anymore. The matriarch in her pack was upset and she had to comfort her.

Hermione swung her legs silently off the edge of her bed and padded her way to the door, sliding through the gap and making her way down the staircase. The further down the stairs she got, more of the kitchen table came into view. First the wooden feet, then the sturdy legs followed by the well-worn tabletop and, finally, the backs of all the mismatched chairs. What was strange was that all of them were empty. She had expected Mrs Weasley to be sat in one with her head in her hands, a crumpled handkerchief clutched between her fingers, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Mrs Weasley?" Hermione called softly, puzzled by the empty chairs.

"Oh!" she heard the matriarch exclaim and hurry to quell her crying. "Sorry, dear. I didn't mean to wake anyone. Breakfast isn't quite ready. Go back up to bed and I'll bring it up to you in a bit, hmm?"

Hermione looked around the kitchen. The ingredients and cooking utensils were set out on the counters, but nothing had been started yet. Then her eyes fell on a pile of letters, unopened beneath a window where Errol was perched on the windowsill. She determined that the post must have come before Mrs Weasley had managed to start cooking.

"Don't worry, Mrs Weasley," she addressed the woman she still couldn't see as she walked towards the ingredients and utensils, already tying her large mass of hair up. "I'm up now anyway. You just go and sit in the living room. I'll get you a tea and then set to work on breakfa..."

Hermione trailed off as Mrs Weasley finally came into view when she rounded the end of the long family table. There she was, head in her hands as expected but sat on the floor by the end cabinet. No. Not sat, Hermione decided. Slumped. Crumpled. She still had something white twisted tightly in her fingers but, judging by the envelope on her lap, it was one of the letters that had come this morning rather than a handkerchief.

Hermione knelt in front of the witch who had been like a mother to her in the wizarding world and pried her fingers away from her face. She found herself looking at soft, brown eyes brimming with pain, tears running uncontrollably down red cheeks and dripping off Mrs Weasley's chin onto the envelope in her lap. Summoning a pocket-sized pack of muggle tissues, Hermione set to work drying Mrs Weasley's face without saying a word and, when the older witch continued to weep, she pulled her into her arms, letting the tears fall onto the vest top of her yellow Tweety Pie pyjamas.

Eventually, Mrs Weasley stopped shaking with sobs and started to take deep, even breaths instead. Hermione helped her to stand once she cried herself out and led her to a seat at the table before making them both a large mug of milky tea, a teaspoon of sugar in each.

"The letter?" Hermione asked once Mrs Weasley had taken a few sips of her tea. The matriarch simply nodded and then pushed the parchment towards Hermione. If she tried speaking, Hermione realised, she would probably begin crying again.

"It's alright, Mrs Weasley," she reassured, placing a hand on the other woman's forearm. "You're allowed to cry. You've been through a lot in the last month, we all have. We don't expect you to hold it all in or hide it from us. You need to grieve too."

Those soft brown eyes, the same brown as Ginny's, rose to meet Hermione's and she knew that Mrs Weasley was set in her response before she gave it.

"I've cried too much, Hermione. I just want it to stop but every time I think I've cried for the last time, something happens for my grief to smother me again. That was today's punch to the stomach," she nodded towards the letter. "We buried Fred two weeks ago for goodness sake and I knew this was coming, I just," she choked on her words and took a deep breath. "It just always surprises me. Creeps up on me without warning. And then there's all the times that I find myself worrying about George because he won't return to the shop and he hasn't stepped into their old room and... I just want to protect him."

Her last statement was quieter than the rest and she cast her eyes down to the table. Hermione could easily identify the shame that was radiating off her, but she would not have Mrs Weasley feeling that. So, she put on her imperative Alpha voice.

"Listen to me. You do everything you can to protect your children. You always have. Harry and I included. Christ, even Percy!" she smiled lightly at Mrs Weasley. "You taught them all so well and even Fred was never reckless. Everything your boys did has always been well thought out, be it curse-breaking, dragon-taming, opening a joke shop or fighting in a war. There is nothing for you to be ashamed of and you just need to let yourself, and George, grieve in your own ways. When he's ready, I'll help him go through their old room and move back to the shop. When he's ready though. Please, don't worry."

The two witches smiled gently at each other, Mrs Weasley nodding as she accepted everything Hermione said before they fell into another tight hug. Mrs Weasley stood when she released Hermione and went to make a full pot of tea, setting the bacon off in one frying pan and eggs scrambling in another while the kettle boiled. She passed the pile of remaining letters to Hermione, requesting her to sort through them while they waited. With eight witches and wizards, all of age living in the same house, Hermione had to hold the pile in two hands to carry it back to the table successfully. When she sat back down, the abandoned letter that had brought Mrs Weasley to tears caught her eye and she picked it up to see what it was. Mrs Weasley noticed.

"You'll help me show it to George?" she asked nervously. The letter contained the design for Fred's gravestone and Hermione was surprised at how simple it was.

"Of course," she assured her. "I think he might want to add something, but we should show the others as well."

Mrs Weasley nodded and turned back to the stove while Hermione set the design aside to begin sorting the rest of the letters. They would talk more about it when everyone came down for breakfast.

X - X - X

"Something else came with the post this morning," Mrs Weasley spoke up above the racket of the usual Weasley family breakfast. Everyone had almost finished eating and were busy opening their own letters and chatting about the different news they had received.

"Yeah, mum?" Ron mumbled around his final mouthful of seconds, or was it thirds.

Mrs Weasley looked directly at George as she spoke, mindful of his reaction. Hermione had deliberately chosen to sit by him when he came down for food.

"We received the initial design for Fred's gravestone." The chatter around the table stopped immediately as Mrs Weasley continued with a measured voice. "It's quite simple at the moment because we haven't given any extra details that we might want to add to it. So, I want us all to talk through some ideas but, Georgie, you'll have the final say." She nodded encouragingly at George and Hermione noticed he swallowed and blinked heavily a few times before responding with his own, slow nod.

Hermione took his left hand in her right and squeezed, sending any strength she could his way. The others were passing the design around and talking quietly through ideas they had but George turned his head slightly to look at her and mouthed "thank you", squeezing her hand in return. She smiled proudly when he reached for the piece of parchment, reading everyone's thoughts and making one, final addition himself: _Here lies Fred Weasley, beloved brother and son, one half of a whole taken too soon. Your mischief has been managed, now rest in peace._

Everyone looked over the final words and nodded their agreement. Ginny and Mrs Weasley came round the table and enveloped George in a tight hug, Ron clapped his brother on the back a few times, Mr Weasley smiled warmly, and Percy looked on the verge of tears. Hermione saw Harry looking between them and, when he caught her eye, he tilted his head discreetly towards Percy who had just stood from the table. She carefully left her seat, avoiding the elbows of Ginny, Ron and Mrs Weasley, and followed Percy to the stove.

"Oh, hello Hermione. I was just going to refill the teapot, maybe brew some coffee. Would you like some?" The usually composed Weasley was talking quickly, emotion sneaking into his voice.

"Percy?" Hermione got him to turn from the stove with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We can go for a walk if you need to."

"No," he shook his head. "It's alright. I don't want to hide from my family anymore," his voice broke and Hermione pulled him into her, his head resting on her shoulder as he shook silently.

She held him until he pulled away from her, turning to hide his face while he wiped his face with a handkerchief pulled from his pocket. Once he’d returned it and straightened his glasses and jumper, he continued making the hot drinks without a word but Hermione waited with him, spotting the look of incredulity on Ron’s face where he watched them from the table. She glared back, imploring him to remain silent.

When the two of them returned to the table, Percy carrying the refilled teapot, Hermione following with the coffee, everyone else had finished going through their own letters so Hermione sat down to the one she had set aside for herself. It was addressed to Ron and Harry as well, but she figured that the boys wouldn't mind so much, especially when she recognised the seal as the Headmistress's personal one, rather than the generic Hogwarts seal. She pulled the parchment out of the envelope and read through it a few times before telling the boys and everyone else what McGonagall had sent.

"Professor McGonagall is starting the rebuilding process," Hermione announced clearly so that everyone could hear her. "She's asking if we'll come and help the efforts, whenever we want, however often we're each comfortable with. She understands if there are some that would rather not return to the castle at the moment."

Only George and Mrs Weasley remained silent in the resulting chatter and Hermione watched them carefully, smiling in understanding when they met her eyes.

"Okay! Okay, everyone." Hermione quieted the rest of them. "I will write back and tell her who'll be coming along. Is everyone okay with going tomorrow morning?"

Five variations of 'yes' were chorused back to her. Harry, Ron, Percy, Ginny and Mr Weasley.

"Good. I'll also write to Bill and tell him and Fleur to join us. Ginny, maybe you could write to Neville and Luna to ask if they want to come, too? McGonagall doesn't say who else she's contacted."

"Sure thing, Hermione," Ginny grinned at her.

"Oh, and Harry," Hermione turned to him since this next part concerned him more than the others. "McGonagall wants your input on a memorial she's planning to install at the school."

"What kind of memorial?" Harry gulped nervously.

"To commemorate everyone who fought at the school and lost their lives. The staff, students, Order members, parents. She's not sure if photos, a plaque, mementos or a statue would be best, so she'd like to talk through a few ideas."

"Right," said Harry. "Okay. I'm not, I don't... Is it really _me_ she wants to talk with about it?"

" _Yes,_ Harry. Ron and I will come too, but there'll be a few things like this now that Kingsley and McGonagall will want you to do."

"Sorry, mate," Ron chimed in. "Looks like the attention isn't just going to disappear now it's over."

"And we will do what they need us to do for the wizarding world to move forward." Hermione looked pointedly at Harry and Ron until they nodded in acceptance of her order.

"Good," she smiled.


	10. Reconstruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much again for the comments and kudos. It's really nice to know that there are other people confident in my ability to write this story. I'm really enjoying exploring all the relationships that Hermione is building with her pack with you guys.
> 
> This is kind of a filler chapter which delightfully sets up a plot point to be used later. It made me smile rereading it just now so I hope you like it too. 
> 
> Much love xx

"Hermione!"

She finished placing the stone she had been levitating into position and turned to see Neville jogging across the courtyard towards her.

"Hello, Neville. I take it Ginny got in touch alright?"

"Yeah, she did. My Gran's around here somewhere as well, and I've already seen Luna. She's with Ginny up near Ravenclaw tower."

"That makes sense," Hermione smiled, having sent them there together knowing that the two would probably be her main companions when school restarted in September. It was going to be strange for Hermione after spending the last seven years hanging around with Harry and Ron.

"It was good of your Gran to come as well. Hopefully, I'll be able to thank her at some point."

"She's with Professor McGonagall. Which reminds me, you don't know where Harry and Ron are do you? Only, she says she wants to speak to the three of you."

Hermione certainly knew where her boys were along with the rest of her pack. As soon as they had arrived at Hogwarts and seen which areas of the castle needed what work, Hermione had divvied up the tasks and sent everyone on their way. She had made sure that Percy avoided going anywhere near the seventh floor. Bill and Fleur were up at the Astronomy tower because she could trust them not to delve into memories of Dumbledore and Bill had long since come to terms with his Greyback attack. Mr Weasley had gone to the hospital wing because Madam Pomfrey would have had a fit if anyone _but_ an adult tried to fix anything there. And she had sent Ron and Harry in the direction of DADA and Charms, hoping that classrooms with other memories attached to them might prevent Harry from having flashbacks to the Battle.

"I know where they are," she said simply to Neville. "I'll go get them and head towards the Headmistress' office."

"Oh yeah! That means she won't be teaching when you come back to finish your NEWTS. I wonder who'll take over transfiguration?"

"You're not completing your NEWTS?" Hermione asked Neville, shocked because she assumed that he would be.

"Nah," he answered with a grin. "I got the same offer as you, Harry and Ron did so I'll be joining them for Auror training. My Gran's so proud I'm following my dad."

"Alright then," Hermione said, not convinced that it was really what Neville would want to do long-term. "Well, don't have too much fun without me."

She levitated one more stone back into place then set off to go find Harry and Ron. "Let McGonagall know I'll have the boys in her office soon," she threw over her shoulder to Neville as she left.

"Boys!" she called as she reached the right corridor.

"In here 'Mione!" Ron shouted back from their old DADA classroom. From the open door she could see that they were working together to put shards of glass back into the window panes, Ron levitating the pieces towards the window where Harry took over, using his magic to hold them in place before fusing then together. She watched as they carefully finished one window before turning to where she was leaning against the doorframe.

"McGonagall's waiting for us in her office. Let's go."

She took a moment to cast a few cleaning spells at the brick dust covering the floor then led the boys towards Professor McGonagall's new office.

"Umm, 'Mione," wondered Harry. "Aren't we going in the wrong direction?"

"Keep up, Harry. She's already taken over the Head's office. I don't even know if her old office is in a fit state right now."

The stone gargoyle was still knocked to one side in front of the staircase, so they were able to go straight up to see her, but Hermione still knocked on the wooden door at the top of the stairs.

"Come in, Miss Granger. Mr Weasley, Mr Potter," she greeted them as the three of them walked into the circular office, probably one of the only unaffected rooms in the castle.

"What did you want to talk with us about specifically, Professor?" asked Harry as they joined McGonagall at the table in the centre of the room.

"Two things mainly, but first we should discuss the memorial, the other can wait."

They waited as she summoned numerous plans from her desk and laid them out on the table.

"Personally, I like the idea of engraving everyone's names into a stone plaque on the wall of the entrance hall, around the door to the Great Hall. But there are other ideas to discuss."

Hermione leant back in her chair, knowing that this was a decision that Harry should have the most say in, so she kept raising one eyebrow at Ron, arms crossed over her chest, whenever he went to interrupt Harry and McGonagall's discussion. They didn't remain completely silent though, answering questions and offering their own opinions when Harry or McGonagall looked to them for input. When Harry wasn't sure about the use of photographs in the memorial, Ron posed that they create a separate book with everyone's photos in and keep it in the Hogwarts library or the trophy room. When McGonagall showed them a design for a statue, Hermione pointed out that Kingsley had been working on a commemorative statue for the Ministry and it would be nice to have something relevant just to Hogwarts.

In the end, Harry agreed with McGonagall about the engraving of names, but they were to be listed alphabetically, not split into their respective houses. When it had come down to it, everyone who fought had fought together, irrespective of house loyalties. Harry also wanted their ages engraved next to their names to show how much of a generational reach the war had, as well as how many people had returned to Hogwarts to fight for it.

"That's a great idea, Harry," Hermione insisted when he tried to go back on himself.

"You sure?"

"Definitely, mate," Ron reassured him. "So many kids were involved in this war and never should have been because they should have been safe at school, but that stopped the minute Voldemort brought the war here."

"I am in agreement and could not have put it any better myself, Mr Weasley," McGonagall smiled at him. "And don't even think about blaming yourself, Mr Potter," the Headmistress rounded on Harry who had begun fidgeting with the hem of his jumper, a sure sign to Hermione that he had been about to do just that.

To stop her best friend from fretting - and from pulling all the wool out of one of Mrs Weasley's jumpers - Hermione took his left hand in a tight grip and stared at Ron until he rolled his eyes and did the same with Harry's right hand. Their friend stopped fretting at least enough to shoot them both a genuine smile of gratitude.

"What else did you want to see us about Professor?" Hermione asked once she was certain Harry's mind had stopped worrying in circles.

"I wanted to extend my services to you, to help you a little more, Miss Granger."

"Oh!" Hermione was surprised. "That's kind of you, Professor, but you've already helped so much by letting me use Hogwarts this summer. I couldn't intrude on your hospitality any more than that."

"Hermione," McGonagall shut her down with the use of her given name. "When you start classes again in September, you will need someone to help you and keep you company during the full moons. I will need to be here, with the rest of my students, and you cannot run around the grounds when they are here, so someone needs to ensure you remain calm in the Shack. I'm sorry, my dear," her voice rose slightly here as Hermione went to interrupt, "but that's the truth of it. And yes, I know you have a very different temperament than Remus did and that you might just insist on coping by yourself, but the point here is that you don't have to. For one, you have created an entire support system for yourself, so might I suggest that you utilise it." She looked pointedly at Ron and Harry and then back to Hermione whose mouth had fallen open into a silent 'oh'.

Hermione nodded at her Professor's silent question and smiled, knowing that her boys would be beside themselves once McGonagall told them what she was going to do.

"Mr, Potter, Mr Weasley," she turned to address them. "Please note that if it were not for Miss Granger's predicament I would in no way, shape or form be offering this training to the two of you and, unlike your father," she looked over the top of her spectacles at Harry specifically, "the two of you _will_ be getting registered. Do I make myself clear?"

"Um, yes, Professor, but what exactly..." Ron began to ask but stopped when Harry started smacking the back of his hand against Ron's arm. "Ow! Bloody hell, Harry. Would you stop?"

"She's going to train us to become animagi, Ron!" Harry's face was split in a grin bigger than any Hermione had ever seen on him before, outshining all the Quidditch wins _and_ all the kisses from Ginny.

"Yes, Mr Potter," McGonagall was saying, ignoring a slack-jawed Ron. "You two are best placed to accompany Miss Granger during her transitions. Please do not let me down or make me doubt my judgement."

"Of c-course not, Professor!" Ron stuttered, overwhelmed. "Thank you!"

"Now we'll start..." Hermione tuned McGonagall out as she started going through the specifics with the boys. She couldn't quite believe how lucky she was, to be an Alpha and have a pack that she cared so fiercely about, that would do anything for her in return, when the majority of other werewolves out there were reduced to a solitary, barely lived, existence.

"Also, Miss Granger," Hermione tuned back in again on hearing her name. "I've set Horace off on brewing you some Wolfsbane for the next moon and you should start taking it on the 3rd of June for seven days, the last day being the day of the full moon."

"Yes, Professor. I'm aware."

"Good. If you're here rebuilding, I'll give you it then. If not, I shall venture to the Burrow with it."

"Thank you. And thank Professor Slughorn for me as well, please," Hermione requested, even though she was sure to see him herself when classes started again.

"Of course," McGonagall smiled. "I also feel that, after you have successfully undergone a transition aided by Wolfsbane, we should go to the Ministry for your own registration."

Hermione could hear the scepticism in McGonagall's voice, unsure as to whether registration would actually be for the best, but it had been something Hermione had already set her mind to.

"Yes, Professor. I would want to anyway, and I trust Kingsley, but that feels like a good timeline for us to follow." She smiled back at the Headmistress and stood from her chair at the table. "I'll head back to work now, if there's nothing else."

Harry and Ron made to stand with her. "No, boys. I'm sure there's more for you to discuss with Professor McGonagall. I'll go and find Ginny and Luna. Don't worry," she smiled reassuringly at them as she headed towards the office door, content in the knowledge that so many people were there for her, caring and on her side.


	11. Continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another emotional chapter today (I seem to enjoy writing them) and it's slightly longer than usual! We're back with some Weasley brothers this time and next upload we'll see Andromeda and Teddy again. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading! Writing this story and seeing your comments really make my days.
> 
> Much love xx

The last two weeks of May were spent between Hogwarts, Andromeda's and the Burrow. Hermione didn't feel like she needed anything more than that in her life because she was perfectly content putting all of her energy into caring for her pack. Helping with the rebuilding of Hogwarts was good for the majority of them in terms of moving forward and continuing to do good for the wizarding world. It was a way to literally pick up the pieces left from the war and get their lives back on track. She was also determined to assist Professor McGonagall as much as she could while she was at full strength before the pain leading up to the full moon returned.

A few evenings each week, she joined Harry for dinner at Andromeda's, flooing there directly from Hogwarts and cleaning up in the downstairs bathroom before giving Teddy all the cuddles he deserved. After eating, she would sing him to sleep with a folk song or nursery rhyme - _Scarborough Fair_ and _Frere Jacques_ were his favourites going by hair colour - and then update Andromeda on the rebuilding process and how the Weasley's were doing. Multiple times, Harry and Hermione suggested that Andromeda and Teddy should join them for dinner at the Burrow next time, but Andromeda insisted that she wouldn't like to intrude on Mrs Weasley and provide more mouths to feed.

Back at the Burrow, Hermione continued to focus on George and Mrs Weasley, neither of whom could face the trips to Hogwarts, helping them to make everyday tasks normal again and build their confidence up. Mrs Weasley's because she needed to believe and trust in her ability as a mother again. George's because he needed to feel able enough to navigate the world without his twin.

The morning of the 30th, four weeks after the Battle, Hermione was washing the dishes following another scrumptious breakfast, when she heard the legs of one of the chairs scrape back from the table behind them and then creak under the weight of one of the Weasley boys. Judging by the fresh scent of teetree and lemon they'd brought into the kitchen with them, it was George, who had bagsied the bathroom straight after breakfast.

Sure enough, when she turned around, she found him smiling at her, wet hair still dripping onto his shoulders. Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes, and cast a drying charm at his hair which she thought was getting desperate for a cut.

"Now how did you know there wasn't a reason for my hair still being wet?" he smirked at her.

"There wasn't. You just left your wand down here at breakfast." She threw it to him from where she had placed it on the counter beside the sink.

"You could have followed me to the bathroom with it 'Mione," he shot her a wink as he caught it mid-air.

"Not a chance, George,” she smirked right back. “I'm sure it would have ruined the joy of whatever you're about to ask of me now."

Hermione looked at him pointedly with her arms crossed over her chest, leaning back against the kitchen counter, waiting for him to ask whatever was on his mind. Instead of speaking, however, George pushed the chair next to him away from the table with his right foot and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Alright, speak," she instructed once she was sat facing him in the proffered seat.

"Would you help me go through my old room and move back to the shop?" he asked in a rush, continuing before she could answer him. "I think it's time. I mean, it's been four weeks since, since Freddy d-died. And I don't want to be here anymore, being useless and just an added burden for Mum. And I know she's not moving forward while I'm here. She's so stuck on protecting me so I, I think I need to move forward. For the both of us. Y'know?"

Hermione watched closely as he took a deep breath and tried to slow his heart which she could hear pounding in his chest. The smell of fear was beginning to seep through the smell of his shampoo which concerned her.

"What are you afraid of, George?" she cocked her head to one side, trying to figure out where that particular emotion had come from.

"I, I don't know. I guess, maybe... I think maybe I'm worried you'll tell me it's too soon like Mum would." He looked down at his hands twisting around the hem of his jumper as he admitted that.

"George, look at me," she met his eyes and smiled reassuringly when he looked up. "Only you can know whether you are ready to look through Fred's things upstairs or move back to the shop. Nothing else should come into that decision besides your own feelings. Not my opinion, not your mum's, and not your worry about your mum's feelings. We can do it all at once like ripping off a band-aid," his brow furrowed at the saying. "Don't worry, muggle saying. Or we can go bit by bit, maybe just looking upstairs then going to the shop at a later date."

She took his hands in hers, removing them from the hem of his jumper, while he considered what he actually wanted to do. She knew that he was ready to do something because he had come to her in the first place, but the last thing she wanted him to do was rush this. It had to be his decision. His own pace.

"Okay," George eventually nodded. "I'd like to go to the shop today. Not move back in, just go round there, give it a clean and bring some of Fred's things back here so his stuff is all here for everyone to go through later."

"Sure," Hermione smiled. "That sounds like a good plan. Let me get a jacket and we can go, okay?"

"Okay," George agreed.

She placed a hand on his shoulder as she stood up then headed up to the room that she shared with Ginny to retrieve her purple pea coat which she pulled on over her white vest top and bootcut jeans. At the bottom of the stairs, she slipped her well-worn Vans on and met George by the kitchen door.

Waiting with him though was Percy, shoes on and satchel in hand.

"I'm coming too," he told her before she could even question his presence.

"That's up to George, Percy. Not me."

Hermione looked between the two brothers as they communicated their needs with each other in the typical, silent Weasley way. After a minute or so of this silent conversation, Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed to get their attention.

"Percy, why do you want to come?" In actuality, she had a feeling that she already knew, but Percy, she had come to realise, was a Weasley who did not like asking for things. Nor did he like having to depend on others, so she suspected he had seen her and George's trip into London as a way to get help with his own errands.

"I figured you two might need and extra pair of hands. _And_ ," he folded under her gaze, "take the opportunity to tidy up my own flat and send these speculative applications out from Diagon's owl post office." He patted the satchel at his hip.

"George?" Hermione checked with the brother she wanted today to be about.

"Yeah, alright. Why not?" he conceded. "Come on, brother. We're apparating."

Percy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose in relief and followed George and Hermione out of the door.

The three of them apparated individually to Diagon Alley outside of the WWW store front to find that it was raining in London.

"Oh, bloody hell!" George exclaimed setting off at a jog towards the doors, jumper pulled up over his head. Hermione followed hot on his heels and waved Percy, who had stuffed his satchel inside his blazer, through the doors ahead of her.

She shook her now damp curls out of her face and then turned on the welcome mat to relock the doors. That was when she saw a letter stuck in the edge of one of the panes of glass that they had all failed to see in their rush to get out of the rain.

Hermione opened the door again and grabbed the letter before resuming to lock it, noting that it was just George's name on the envelope in a curling script. No address, no mention of Fred, not _Messrs Weasley_ , just the rather familiar _George W. x_.

The addressee, at that moment, was wandering listlessly around his store, running his fingertips over shelves and products, clearly lost in memories that Hermione would leave him to for now. She pocketed the letter to give to him later and pulled Percy to one side instead, sitting them both down on the staircase.

"Why are you posting out job applications?" she got straight to the point.

"I jinxed my boss during the Battle, Hermione,” he sighed. “I'm pretty sure that I no longer have a job."

"Thicknesse you mean?" she checked incredulously. "Percy, he was working with the Death Eaters and is facing trial this summer. _I'm_ pretty sure that your resignation does not stand."

"Don't try to make it sound better than it was," he scoffed. "Please. We both know I sided with the wrong people for too long. I was stupid!" Hermione watched him drop his head into his hands, exasperated with himself.

She picked his satchel up while he wasn’t looking and began to leaf through his applications, becoming more confused with each one she read.

"Percy," she got his attention, and he raised his head from his hands, grunting unenthusiastically. "These are ridiculous applications. Why in the world, muggle and wizard, are you selling yourself this short? Have you even _tried_ talking with Kingsley in the past month?"

Percy scoffed again. "He wouldn't take me back on and I don't deserve to work in the Ministry anymore anyways."

"Has anyone ever told you that hindsight is a wonderful thing, Percy?” She smiled slightly at him. “I doubt you'd make the same mistakes twice. For one, I wouldn't let you."

For the first time in weeks, she saw something resembling hope on his face.

"Once we've helped George get through today and what he needs to do here, we're going to see the Minister about you getting your job back. Just don't do anything that will warrant your siblings to start calling you a prat again, alright?" she patted his knee, a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Alright, Hermione. Th-thank you," he smiled at her.

"George!" she called, rising to her feet. "Let's get started upstairs, I'm sure Percy can manage to clean the store up."

Percy nodded to her as George came to climb the stairs with her to the flat. As he was closing the flat door behind them, she reached inside her pocket and handed him the letter that she had stowed there.

"Here," she handed it to him. "I found this by the front doors. I hope my instincts are right and that it'll be beneficial to you."

He looked at the writing on the envelope for a moment then swallowed and looked as if he was blinking back tears.

"It's...it's Angelina's writing. I've..." George took a deep, steadying breath. "She came to the funeral. I saw her but I, I didn't speak to her. I wasn't speaking to anyone then."

The warm, brown eyes he shared with Ginny and Mrs Weasley met her own, shining with the tears he was holding back. Hermione put an arm around his waist and leaned her head onto his shoulder, smiling when she felt the ear-less side of his head meet her curls, taking comfort in her presence as she hoped he would.

"Go and take some time to read it and reply if you want," she squeezed him once before releasing him. "I'll get started cleaning."

George perched on a stool at the tall breakfast table for a while and, when he re-joined her, he was smiling. He looked so happy that her stomach did a proud little flip. Her pack. Happy.

"I'm going to meet her for coffee tomorrow. At her place probably because we'll likely both end up crying. But that's great isn't it?" He looked to her for reassurance and she pulled him into a hug.

"That's great, George," she murmured into his chest which had definitely lost a bit of definition since his beater days. "Really, it is." She leaned her head back to look at him.

"You'll have someone you can lean on who isn't your family and I know you need that freedom to speak without feeling like you're weighing anyone else down. Angelina probably needs that too."

Once they released each other, they went around the flat gathering up Fred's things, moving anything George wanted to keep into his room - although George told her they'd actually felt more comfortable sharing it unless one of them had an overnight visitor - and boxing everything else up to take back to the Burrow.

Hermione gave the bedrooms a few cleaning and freshening charms, removed the second bed from George's room (with his permission) and put some brand-new bedding on the remaining one while George found places to proudly display Fred's belongings. Then, when they were satisfied, they went to see what Percy had accomplished downstairs.

The shop was sparkling. Everything polished and dusted, the wooden floor mopped and shiny, displays set to rights, and a memorial to Fred hung behind the counter which set George off crying when he saw it.

"Oh, Georgie, I'm sorry. I didn't think. Is it alright?" Percy moved to hover beside his younger brother, but his hands flapped uselessly at his side, at a loss over whether to pull him into a hug or not.

Hermione rolled her eyes and thought 'boys'. "It's a wonderful gesture, Percy," she said out loud.

"Yeah...it's...thanks," George voiced between sobs. He took deep breaths to calm himself and tried again. "I love it, Perce. Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to do it myself."

George didn't have any problems pulling his lanky brother into a massive bear hug.

"Thank you," he reiterated, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes, Percy finally deciding what to do with his hands and wrapping them around his brother's broad back.

"Now," George said after a moment, pulling back from Percy and clapping his hands together. "Let's get you your job back!"


	12. Communication

Since she'd started taking the Wolfsbane potion a few days ago, the pain she had felt before the last full moon had begun to return, growing steadily worse. When she woke up that morning and struggled to get out of bed, feeling as though she'd been pummelled while she slept, she knew that she should probably rest instead of going to Hogwarts. Still, she fought the pull of the extreme fatigue she was feeling, dragging herself from the mattress, determined to continue the rebuilding efforts. Unfortunately, her aching joints betrayed her, causing her to cry out when pain shot through her shoulders as she tried pulling her hoodie over her head.

The sudden yelp woke Ginny who Hermione could hear scrambling from her bed to come and assist her in pulling the hoodie down over her shoulders, freeing her head from its cocoon of warm maroon.

"What are you trying to pull, Hermione?" Ginny looked at her with hands on her hips.

"My hoodie over my head." Hermione scowled at her.

"Very funny. You're not going to Hogwarts today. No," she said sternly when Hermione went to interrupt. "You won't be any good today and you know it."

Ginny stared her down, really only able to because Hermione knew she was probably right. The younger witch wrapped her arms around Hermione, squeezing all her love into the hug.

"Alright, Ginny. But you'll update me when you get back won't you?"

"Of course." Ginny pulled back from the hug and lightly smacked the back of her hand against Hermione's shoulder. "What do you take me for?"

Hermione waited as Ginny pulled some clothes on, jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt that she wouldn't mind getting dusty, and then the two of them ventured downstairs for breakfast. 

Harry, Ron and Mr Weasley were already at the table, fuelling up ready to head to Hogwarts. Percy wouldn't be joining them today because he and Mrs Weasley had decided to get his London flat ready for when he returned to work on Monday - Kingsley had been very confused as to why he hadn't approached him about restarting work at the Ministry already, easily allowing Percy to have his role back and giving him some of the responsibilities of the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation, a role that had been vacant since the Battle.

And, following a successful coffee date with Angelina, George had found the strength to reopen the shop so had already set off to meet his old teammate in Diagon Alley. That meant Hermione would be alone at the Burrow for the rest of the day and she didn't much fancy wallowing in her pain by herself.

The solution to that problem lay, she knew, in Andromeda and Teddy so, once she'd finished eating, had taken her Wolfsbane dose, and waved everyone else off to their respective destinations, she flooed herself to the Tonks house where she was met with the comforting scents of warm milk and lavender.

"Hermione," Andromeda exclaimed in a surprised greeting. "I would hug you but..." she nodded to the sunshine-yellow head of the baby in her arms, happily gurgling around the teat of a bottle.

"No problem, 'Dromeda," she smiled and then bent over Teddy, cooing, "we wouldn't want the little man to miss out on breakfast, would we? No, we wouldn't."

She was awarded with a giggle that sent milk trickling down his chin and onto his sleepsuit.

"Oopsie daisy." She took the tea towel that Andromeda wordlessly handed her and dabbed at the escaped milk.

"Not at Hogwarts today?" Andromeda asked.

"No. Ginny said I'd be pretty useless with the way I'm in pain today. I was reluctant to agree with her but I'm sure cuddles with this one all day will be just what the doctor ordered." She sank down into the soft cushions of the sofa, relishing in the feeling, vaguely aware of Andromeda perching primly on the edge of the armchair across from her.

"I'm sure she did not say that you would be useless. You know that they look out for you as much as you look out for them," the older witch raised her eyebrows pointedly at Hermione. "And, having seen Remus in pain before the full moon plenty of times, I'm inclined to keep you here where Teddy and I can take care of you."

Hermione huffed. "That won't be necessary. I refuse to get in your way for more than today."

"Nonsense!" Andromeda frowned. "Anyway, as long as you're here, I can get on with some jobs that a baby definitely hampers progress of."

For the rest of the morning they chatted about inconsequential things, Hermione relishing in the easy conversation she'd found with Andromeda, while Teddy's grandmother took the opportunity her company provided to clean the house, respond to various letters and bake. It was surrounded by the soothing scent of grated lemon zest and the sweet mixture of flour, eggs and sugar that Hermione found herself drifting off, settled on the sofa after a warm cup of chamomile tea. Teddy lay on her chest, tiny fist scrunched in the tea towel that was pillowing his head, there to catch his drool as they both slept.

The Tonks house was so peaceful compared to the Burrow. Hermione loved her family, her pack, but the tranquillity was what she needed at that moment, hearing nothing but the rustle of the trees, the birds nesting in them and Andromeda humming away to herself as she baked in the kitchen. As she dozed, her consciousness picked up on the _tap tap_ of an owl arriving at the window, brow crinkling slightly at the brief disruption to her restfulness.

Just as she'd dropped off again, a hand curled protectively over Teddy's back, Hermione was jolted awake by a dull thud and a muffled shriek from the kitchen. Teddy started wailing from being woken by her sudden movement, so Hermione clutched him to her while she stood from the sofa and murmured soothing words to him as she edged cautiously towards the open doorway. The thud happened twice more successively and when she was in sight of the kitchen table, she saw Andromeda sat there, bowed over the table top pounding a closed fist against it, muffling anguished screams into the material at the crook of her elbow.

"Andromeda?" Hermione called quietly, not wanting to shock the witch and upset her more than she already had been. But Andromeda only let out another long, troubled scream and this time, the loose items in the kitchen started to shake violently.

"Andromeda!" Hermione shouted louder, rushing over and pulling her up from the table while her and her magic continued to shake. "The baby, 'Dromeda. Not with the baby here. I'm sorry but you'll have to do this outside. You wouldn't want to bring the ceiling down on him."

She managed to push the powerful witch towards the door where she stumbled out and collapsed onto her knees into the grass. Hermione was torn, hearing Andromeda scream as she released wave after wave of anguish, but Teddy had to be her priority now. She rushed him to his cradle, trying her best to quieten him but knew she could only do so much when his grandmother was screaming bloody murder outside. She was frantic with wanting to protect them both from the invisible threat and Teddy was such an intuitive baby. There was no getting it past him that something was wrong.

Once she'd settled him as much as she could, Hermione ran back through the kitchen, heading to the door when she noticed a letter lying on the table. A letter with ' _Narcissa_ ' looping elegantly at the bottom of the parchment.

"Shit," she hissed to herself, a growl beginning deep in her chest, the pain in her shoulders and joints temporarily forgotten.

 _Not Draco, not Draco, not Draco_ she mentally repeated as a mantra while she focused physically on getting outside to Andromeda.

"Come on 'Dromeda. I don't care what Narcissa said in that letter. It's not worth this. Up you get."

Hermione grasped Andromeda beneath the arms and pulled her to her feet. She'd stopped screaming but she still had a look of anguish on her face and was still trembling with powerful magic, her long nails pressed deeply into the palms of her hands. Taking a calculated risk, Hermione summoned Andromeda's wand and passed it to her, keeping her own grasped ready in her hand and taking a few steps backwards.

"Come on," she said again, settling into a duelling stance. "You've got to get your magic back under control."

"What? No, Hermione! I'm not going to duel you," Andromeda pulled herself out of her frozen state, realising what Hermione intended.

"Whatever is in that letter has got your magic all built up with nowhere to go. You've got to release it somehow. Just a short duel, I promise."

"You're hurting though," Andromeda reminded her and, at her words, Hermione felt a sharp twinge in the shoulder of her wand arm, but she only strengthened her stance, shooting an _expelliarmus_ towards the other witch.

Andromeda saw it coming, her eyes sharp to the slightest movement from watching over Teddy and put up her _protego_ in the nick of time. The look she gave Hermione was one of confused shock and she still hadn't retaliated when Hermione cast _stupefy_.

"Hermione," Andromeda said through gritted teeth with her _protego_ still in place. "Would. You. Stop." On each word she sent a jinx in Hermione's direction.

She was able to deflect Andromeda's own stunning spell, and block the _incarcerous_ she sent her way, but she was unable to avoid the wordless _levicorpus_ , her feet being yanked from the ground and pulled up in the air until she was hanging upside down.

"Feel better?" she smirked at Andromeda.

"Well it certainly got my mind off the letter and onto how insane you are! We should check your family line for any Black connections."

"Ha-ha. Yes, but has your magic calmed down?" Hermione crossed her arms, still hanging upside down in the air.

"Yes, I believe so," Andromeda let out in a long sigh before casting the counter-spell to bring Hermione back down onto firm ground.

"Good," she said, adjusting her clothes and rolling her shoulders, trying to shake the renewed stiffness out of her joints. "I'll make us some tea. I put Teddy in his crib before I followed you outside."

Back in the kitchen, Andromeda went to retrieve Teddy while Hermione refilled the teapot. They met again in the living room, Hermione bringing with her Narcissa's letter as well as the tea.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked Andromeda, placing the letter down on the coffee table.

Andromeda scowled at the letter and distracted herself from having to tell Hermione straight away by cooing over Teddy and letting him play with her elegant fingers. Hermione allowed her the few minutes, but when she'd almost finished her tea, she cleared her throat to get Andromeda to look at her again. She relented with a sigh.

"My darling little sister," she drawled, "has begged my assistance in getting her son out of Azkaban." She scoffed. "How could she believe that _I_ would help _her_ when she stood by while our other wonderful sister murdered D..." A choked sob sounded from Andromeda's mouth and her hands flew to cover her mouth. She took a few deep, steadying breaths and continued. "She stood by while Bellatrix killed Dora, _my daughter_ , and left my grandson without parents, yet I should just ' _use my connection to the Potter boy_ ' to help her son when I have had no contact from either of them in over twenty years!"

Hermione could tell that Andromeda was fuming, that she was furious with Narcissa and had no problem with Draco, a nephew whom she'd never met, languishing in Azkaban with his father. But it was the first confirmation Hermione had actually had that Draco was being held in the wizarding prison before his trial and she struggled to focus on anything Andromeda was saying over the sound of her heart pounding in her head. Her mouth went dry and her vision blurred as the sound of Andromeda’s anger washed over her.

"Hang on," Hermione interrupted hoarsely as a thought suddenly struck her. "Andromeda, did you get The Prophet this morning? What date is it?" She had stood up to search for the paper when Andromeda scoffed.

"Yes, that's the brilliant part. _It's his birthday._ " It was the most derisive that Hermione had ever heard Andromeda and she flinched at the similarities it held with Bellatrix.

"June fifth," Hermione said under her breath as she sat back down on the edge of her seat. Andromeda was still speaking, spitting her words in a manner unlike herself.

"Darling Draco turns eighteen and shouldn't be in that horrible place with all those horrible Death Eaters. Well last I checked a wizard was an adult at seventeen, he had that horrible mark on his arm, and he insisted on following his coward of a father, loyal to a fault."

"He wasn't," Hermione muttered. "He wasn't loyal," she said clearly the second time as she met Andromeda's fiery eyes with a firm gaze of her own.

"What, Hermione?"

"He helped us. He helped Harry and Ron and I when we were taken to the Manor. He could have given us up, but he didn't. He wasn't loyal," Hermione repeated pointedly, driving each word home. "If Narcissa is allowed house arrest instead of Azkaban while she awaits trial, Draco should have that too. They both helped when it mattered."

Her voice had a bite to it by the time she finished, a growl beginning in her throat, and her nails had embedded themselves into the cushion of the chair where she gripped it. Andromeda was staring at her open mouthed and even Teddy had stopped gurgling, concentrating on Hermione's rising voice with curious, copper hair. The look on Teddy's face brought her back to herself and she shook her hair in front of her face.

"My apologies, 'Dromeda," she said rising to her feet after taking a deep breath. "I think I'll just head back to the Burrow."

But as she headed through the floo, deaf to Andromeda’s protests, she just couldn't shake the worry in her heart that had melded with the pain coursing through her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and following along Hermione’s journey as an Alpha with me. I really hope you liked this chapter. We’re close now to the second moon and then Hermione will be off to talk with Kingsley. Next chapter, Registration, will be up on Saturday. 
> 
> Much love xx


	13. Registration

Hermione had felt terrible ever since she'd walked out on Andromeda. What had she been thinking? She was the Alpha. She was supposed to care about them and their feelings, not let her own ridiculous worry about a certain blonde someone who had tormented her throughout school get in the way.

It had not taken long for Harry to grow tired of her anxious pacing and confront her about it. When he found out that she was stressing about having disregarded Andromeda's feelings rather than focusing on resting for the full moon, he had flood directly to the Tonks house, returning a few hours later with the lemon cake that Andromeda had been baking when Hermione was there. He had explained Draco's behaviour during the war as best as possible to Andromeda and relayed to Hermione that Andromeda understood and wouldn't hold it against him. She wouldn't blame the son for the sins of the father, but she also would not ask for him to be released from Azkaban before his trial.

"She's just overwhelmed, 'Mione," Harry had said. "I think we all are."

The pain she had been in the day she went to see Andromeda and Teddy continued to grow. Her joints felt like they were compressing and fusing together, and her muscles were screaming for release again. While everyone continued to help the rebuilding efforts at Hogwarts, she reluctantly recognised that she had to stay home and rest, taking the Wolfsbane as McGonagall and Slughorn had instructed and accepting care and company from Mrs Weasley and George, who regaled her with accounts of the time he was spending with Angelina.

With no choice but to rest, Hermione did what Hermione did best to fill the remaining time. She researched.

Harry and Ron had still been having meetings about their animagus training with McGonagall, and the Headmistress had been sending books back with them from what remained of the Hogwarts library. McGonagall knew that Hermione would be going mad, stuck at the Burrow unable to do much of anything, so she was happy to provide varying material to keep her entertained. There were books on animagi, astronomy and ancient runes. Books on muggle relations, matriarchies, and ministerial history. And, best of all, books about Alphas and Pack dynamics.

The research material that McGonagall could provide was limited, as borrowing from the school's library came with the downside that the Battle had damaged a significant part of Hogwarts' collection. Still, she had read as much as she could in the days remaining before she headed to Hogwarts with Bill for her second moon, while McGonagall stayed with the boys at the Burrow, preparing to begin the animagus process with them.

"It should feel different this time, Hermione." She could tell Bill was nervous because he had started pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, because of the Wolfsbane. I am aware, Bill,” Hermione pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Of course. Yeah, I know."

"Would you just stop already?" she scolded him.

They were sat on the edge of the forest waiting for moonrise. Well, Hermione was sat because she was aching all over. Bill was doing her head in by pacing in front of her and he'd hardly stopped since they'd arrived.

"Sorry," he said guiltily, dropping down onto the grass beside her.

"I just don't understand why you're so nervous this time round. You were alright last time, weren't you?"

"Yeah," he huffed lightly. "I guess so. But this time you're going to remember it and I don't want to do anything to annoy you. Or anything to happen to you when McGonagall's basically left you in my care. She's kind of scary, Hermione, if you hadn't noticed."

Hermione had to laugh out loud at that but suddenly stopped when the movement jarred with intense pain.

"Damn, sorry," Bill reached for her. "I shouldn't have made you laugh."

"No, it's alright, Bill. But if you think she's the scary one in this, you've got your wires crossed somewhere."

"Muggle saying?"

"Uh huh," Hermione breathed distractedly.

As they sat there, the pain steadily grew until she could no longer carry on their conversation. She listened as Bill kept talking, biting her lip to keep from screaming out, knowing that eventually the moon would rise, and she'd feel the peace of the moonlight.

"Hermione, you're bleeding. Why are you bleeding?" Bill sounded slightly panicked and confused as he gripped her jaw in his palm to inspect her mouth.

"Merlin, 'Mione! Stop biting your lip." She stubbornly shook her head as much as she could in his grasp. "Seriously, if you need to scream, then scream. No one can hear you."

Suddenly, a spasm ripped through her shoulder blades and down her spine, forcing her head back and leaving her unable to prevent the screams any longer. She screamed and screamed, drowning out Bill's comforting words, feeling nothing but the pain coursing through her body. She tried to tear it out of her, only vaguely aware of Bill's grip on her wrists, moving her nails away from vulnerable skin and burying them in the cool soil to ground her as she continued to scream.

Finally, peace. And with the peace, the white light of the moon. But it lasted only for a minute, the time spent taking deep, ragged breaths, before the pain returned, tearing at tendons, breaking her bones, shredding her sinews. And then, she stood, reformed. Four legs supporting her powerful body, the urge to run strong within her. She knew she had experienced this before but now Hermione would remember it. The power and physical strength of the Wolf within her.

She turned, seeking Bill, her Beta, whom she could sense by her side. Nuzzling her forehead against his chest, she expressed her gratitude before looking towards the depths of the forest then back to him, baring her teeth in a grin, a playful sparkle in her vibrant eyes. She jumped back from him, waited for his answering grin, then took off into the darkness knowing that he was following on her heels, keeping track of her tail as she whipped through the trees.

They had been able to plan ahead this time and, assuming Hermione would end up in the Shack again, they had left a set of clothes there along with some pain potions in preparation for the morning. So, when Hermione woke, once again beneath the comforting blankets littering the wooden floor, and groaned at the muscular pain remnant from her transformation, Bill could take care of her straight away, administering the pain potions then turning his back while she slowly pulled on the comfortable joggers and baggy T-shirt. When she was covered, he combed his fingers as best he could through her tangled mass of hair before fastening it up for her in a muggle hair tie.

"Thank Merlin you levitated that rock onto the knot to stop the tree from thrashing about. I would have just run through it apparently, broken bones be damned, just to get to this place." Hermione leaned against Bill where they sat on the blankets as she took advantage of the numbness provided by the pain potion to rest comfortably for a while.

Bill chuckled. "Yes, it's nice to know that your Wolf overrides _reasonable Hermione_. I'll file that knowledge away for future use. Can't have you getting damaged from impulsiveness, after all, you have a reputation to keep up." He grinned down at her mischievously and winked, causing laughter to rise in her throat.

"Oh, Bill," she said when her laughter died down, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Come on. We'd best be getting back, although you might want to find something else to levitate onto the knot. Hopefully, Ron will be able to transform into something small enough to get to it when they start helping. Merlin knows Harry won't be."

X - X - X

She spent the next few days recuperating at the Burrow and enjoying sleepy cuddles with Teddy but then, she had to get back to it. Groaning at the prospect of what was to come, she stretched out the tightness in her muscles and swung out of bed, pausing a second to rub the sleep from her eyes. Mrs Weasley had helped her pick out the outfit for her trip to the Ministry last night and now she glared at it where it lay over a chair, apprehensive of what might she might face today in the olive toned pencil skirt and black blouse. She would be wearing her smart, black cloak around her shoulders as well because it was the Minister she would be meeting with after all, even if he was Kingsley.

McGonagall and Bill arrived within minutes of each other, half an hour before they had agreed to apparate into London, to enjoy Mrs Weasley's breakfast efforts beforehand. Harry would be joining them too, Hermione recognising that the extra clout he held might lessen any negative response from Kingsley. Arriving outside the Ministry fifteen minutes before their ten o'clock appointment, the four of them squeezed into the telephone box, watching muggle London disappear above them.

Because of Hermione's brilliant timekeeping, and perhaps a bit of Kingsley's bad timekeeping, they were left waiting in the corridor outside his office suite. McGonagall and Harry sat, surprisingly patient for the latter, on the chairs provided for this very instance. Hermione and Bill had sat with them initially but, after ten minutes of waiting, Hermione's agitation forced her to begin pacing along the corridor. She was too restless to sit still and, when that restlessness had started to bother Bill, he had stood up to press soothing circles into her shoulder blades, halting her pacing.

That was how Kingsley found them when he eventually opened his door, surprised to see all four of them, but Hermione could also sense the apprehension rolling off him as he caught sight of the look on her face with Bill towering behind her.

"Miss Granger," he greeted once his face was composed into neutrality again. "Please, come in. I knew Minerva would be attending this meeting but it's nice to see Mr Weasley as well. And Harry of course." The Minster smiled broadly as he nodded in greeting at Harry before waving them all inside the large office.

There were only two visitors’ chairs facing the expansive, leather-topped desk, so Kingsley conjured two more for Bill and Harry. Harry took the one placed to the right of Professor McGonagall, but Bill remained stood just behind Hermione's left shoulder, regarding Kingsley sternly as he took his seat facing them all. 

"Minister," McGonagall began, leaning her elbows on the desk and steepling her hands in front of her sharp chin, only to be interrupted by Kingsley.

"Kingsley, please Minerva. We've been through a lot together after all," he chortled slightly at the back of his throat.

"Yes, Kingsley," McGonagall stressed his name, "but we are here because of your capacity as Minister. Admittedly, we are using our friendship to go above the relevant department, but I'm sure you will overlook that considering..." she trailed off as Kingsley nodded.

"Thank you, Minister," Hermione took over. "It is a sensitive situation that I would prefer remain as confidential as possible, rather than being gossiped about among many Ministry employees."

She was not so naïve as to believe that there would be no gossip once her name was on the werewolf registry, but if they could keep the new entry quiet, as few people involved as possible, the amount of gossip might be reduced.

"And what is it, Miss Granger, that you would like to keep quiet by coming directly to me?"

"My entry onto the werewolf registry."

She said it bluntly, her face passive, and watched as the Minister leant back in his seat and showed more of the whites of his eyes, his grin fading into a grim line. After a moment of silence, his wide eyes flitted up to Bill, then to McGonagall and Harry before coming to rest back on Hermione. He leant forwards again and let out a low whistle.

"That's quite the secret you've kept Miss Granger."

Professor McGonagall answered before Hermione could speak.

"Not for long, Kingsley. We've helped her through two moons now, the most recent successfully on Wolfsbane, and Hermione is as capable a Wolf as she is a witch."

Hermione's lips curled at the corners as she heard the defensive tone on her behalf.

"I was not going to suggest otherwise, Minerva. But," he turned to Hermione, "if you have managed to keep this perfectly quiet yourselves for two months, and you obviously have plenty of assistance," he looked towards Bill again, "why inconvenience yourself by registering?"

"I thought you knew me better than that, Minister," she met his eyes, keeping the slight smile on her lips. "I want to do things properly. Always have, always will. And it would not be fair for me to keep this secret while there are others who don't have that luxury. Plus," her smile widened to show teeth, "I trust you."

She could see Kingsley's throat move as he gulped at her words before returning her smile.

"Very well, I'll facilitate. But I really hope this does not backfire on you, Miss Granger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo so, what do you all think? Has Hermione made the right decision?
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you all again on Tuesday xx


	14. Reception

By going through Kingsley, they had made sure that Hermione's registry as a werewolf remained quieter than even _she_ had believed possible. She had expected some sort of backlash. Some keen-eyed reporter monitoring the registry, or some gossipy, half-baked truth to appear in the magazines with clearly faked, anonymous sources. But, with everything that was already going on in the wizarding world, including the reforming of the Ministry and the rebuilding of Hogwarts, there can't have been anyone paying attention to other interesting changes such as the name of a war heroine appearing on the werewolf registry.

Ginny had been monitoring the paper and magazines for her since Bill, Harry and McGonagall had accompanied her to their meeting with the Minister, passing anything related to Hermione on to her. So far, it had been the semi-regular mention of what the so-called Golden Trio were up to following the war. That focused mostly on Harry, making her very thankful for his public displays of affection with Ginny because, although his hatred of the articles made her feel a little guilty as his Alpha, it was overridden by the fact that keeping her status out of public knowledge kept her entire pack safe.

Once Kingsley had owled her with the news that Hermione Jean Granger was now listed on the werewolf registry, he had kindly asked her if there was anything she needed. Knowing her, he had written, he wondered whether she would like him to send copies of the laws and regulations regarding werewolves, or the Ministry's histories and records of werewolves in Britain.

Hermione had flushed with excitement and wrote out her reply with a grin on her face, asking for him to send whatever he could as it would all be very much welcome. She'd also wondered if he had access to copies of any articles the Prophet had written on werewolves. Her thinking behind the request was that she could prepare for the backlash she might yet come to face. It was what she had always done - prepare and research as much as she could for any eventuality.

She was thankful for the long summer days that June was stretching into, because it meant that she could spend plenty of time at Hogwarts and still have the evenings to read through her newly acquired research material, sat in the hazy glow of the setting sun outside the Burrow while the Weasleys and Harry played Quidditch in the nearby field. Kingsley had been sending the copies he managed to make through to her gradually, to prevent his owl from tiring out. He insisted on using only his personal owl rather than multiple Ministry owls - which would have gotten the information to her quicker - because the Ministry owls, he informed her, now had to be signed out with their contents, the sender's information as well as the recipient's. This way, although slower, would protect her. She understood his reasoning and was pleased to hear of the new security measures he had implemented at the Ministry.

Some of the Auror case reports were quite difficult to read, especially those involving children which seemed to always go hand-in-hand with Greyback. Harry was also very interested in reading these and Hermione felt a sense of pride and admiration in his ability to handle it, knowing that he'd make a great Auror - not that she'd ever doubted him, but she was impressed by the dedication he already had to the job. Amongst these files, she eventually found Remus' and the description of the attack, along with his parents' distraught and angry statements had her dropping the files and apparating to Andromeda's for some Teddy cuddles.

Andromeda could sense that Hermione was working through something so did not disturb her while she wandered outside in the golden sunlight, singing softly to her golden-haired grandson. When Hermione had stopped singing and was sat on the garden bench, Andromeda approached her with a cup of tea and a glass of elderflower lemonade, silently enquiring which Hermione would prefer. The evening was still quite warm, and she longed for the refreshing, sugary goodness that was Andromeda's homemade lemonade.

"You always know just what I need, 'Dromeda. Thank you," she said before gulping down half of it. Andromeda just chuckled lightly and summoned the jug to refill Hermione's glass.

"You can be quite like I was in my twenties at times. It's always wonderful to have you here providing something that I've been missing most of my life. Don't get me wrong," she hurried seeing the pensive look on Hermione's face, "I loved my husband and my daughter, of course! But I always found myself lacking the sort of intellectual conversation I had always craved from a friendship. I had it fleetingly when Dora married Remus, but it wasn't the time to enjoy our tentative new-found friendship."

"I just read his case file," Hermione admitted, looking down at her hands clasped around the glass. "He'd been through so much. He was so young when Greyback attacked him, and he had such a lonely childhood with his parents refusing to integrate him, choosing to manage it at home rather than accepting St Mungo's help. Thank Merlin they at least accepted Dumbledore's and he got to attend Hogwarts and find friends there."

"Yes, there is that. But his acquaintance with Dumbledore would come to cost him," Andromeda sighed sadly.

"You mean his recruitment to the Order? The time he spent with the werewolf packs being abused by those more accepting of their condition? Being accused by his friends of turning spy for Voldemort? Seeing them all perish until he and his new wife followed them? Yeah,” Hermione said bitterly. “I know."

Andromeda and Hermione lapsed into silence, lost in their memories, Teddy's soft breathing the only sound to be heard besides the birds.

X - X - X

"Hermione," Ginny said a few days later, approaching her with that morning's copy of the Prophet. "You need to get Bill to go on a date with his wife." The stern look on Ginny face coupled with what she'd said had laughter bursting from Hermione's lips and mirth filling her eyes.

"Or you at least need to hang out with Fleur or something," Ginny continued above her laughter. "I'm serious, Hermione! You going everywhere with Bill is starting to look strange to the gossips with nothing better to do. Obviously, they aren't aware that he's your second and is just protecting and helping you with things, so this is just going to continue if you don't do something about it."

Ginny threw the paper down beside Hermione and stood staring at her, hands on hips. On the page it was open to, was a series of pictures of Hermione and Bill together, either at Hogwarts or on trips to Diagon Alley. There was even one from the day they had been to the Ministry when the two of them, with Harry, had gone for lunch afterwards at the Leaky.

"Fleur is technically your second as well. Take her with you instead sometimes to balance it out. Even I'll admit, she's a very capable witch."

"Ginny," Hermione said after a few deep breaths to gain control over her laughter. "Don't you think they would come up with something just as entertaining if I suddenly started being seen with Fleur as well as Bill?" She raised an eyebrow at her friend, a playful smirk appearing on her face as Ginny's stern expression turned to one of disgust.

"Eww. Eww! No. God damn it, Hermione! I really didn't want that image in my head." Ginny screwed her eyes up and waved a hand in front of her face as if warding off the mental image. Hermione had to clutch her stomach this time as she began laughing loudly again.

"Do you...really think..." she got out between gasping laughs, "that I want...the mental image of you and Harry...every time you sneak out...of our room?"

Ginny's eyes flew open and she stared in shock at her, flushing red.

"Super werewolf hearing," Hermione said, pointing to her own ears. "Remember?"

"Crap! Don't say anything to mum, please 'Mione."

"Don't be silly. Of course I wouldn't! Just, strengthen your silencing charms if you can next time. Please."

Ginny nodded enthusiastically and ran off to join the others in the Quidditch field, leaving Hermione with the paper. She picked it up, sighing, glancing quickly at the gossip article before she closed the paper on her own face. It maybe wouldn't be a bad thing to talk with Bill about accompanying her less. She would be just as safe if she went with Harry and Ron, or any of the other Weasleys for that matter.

As she went to move the paper to replace it with the regulations she had been studying, the looping image of Kingsley and the Senior Warlocks of the Wizengamot caught her eye on the front page. They were making a speech of some sort. Kingsley, dressed in rich purple robes, was front and centre as Minister, his large hands resting on the edges of the podium. The eight or so Wizengamot members, wearing their ceremonial robes, stood in a slightly curved row behind him.

Hermione watched Kingsley's lips move for a second, trying to make out what he was saying, not trusting to take what the Prophet printed at face value. She quickly gave up her attempt though, her eyes drifting to the script beneath the image.

**_Death Eater Trials to Begin Next Week_ **

_After a much-debated delay, Kingsley Shacklebolt, temporary Minister for Magic, today announced, along with the Senior Warlocks of the Wizengamot, that the long-awaited Death Eater trials will begin next week._

_The announcement was made to the press and relevant Ministry employees in a highly secretive conference prior to the start of the workday this morning (25th June 1998). In front of the tired and bemused crowd, Minister Shacklebolt insisted that the delay had been to collate as much information as possible that could be pertinent to the cases, in order for the trials to run as smoothly as possible._

_"It will be a long couple of months and we have no desire to make the process any longer than necessary, for the sakes of the victims' families, the Wizengamot, and the defendants who have been awaiting trial in Azkaban since the beginning of May."_

_The sympathy shown by Minister Shacklebolt towards the Death Eaters, who many believe should not receive trials in the first place, was met with uproar in the Ministry atrium._

_The crowd was quieted by Chief Warlock Ogden, returning to the Wizengamot at Minister Shacklebolt's request, who stepped forwards only to express the Wizengamot's insistence on fair trials for all, with even the opportunity of testimonies in their defence. This is a far cry from the Wizengamot one would have found in the bowels of the Ministry mere months ago, the Wizengamot which Tiberius Ogden resigned from. Presumably, the regrouping of the prestigious wizarding court is a part of the reason behind the delay in Death Eater trials._

_Minister Shacklebolt also expressed his desire for fair trials in addition to fair treatment in public opinion. He seems to be of the belief that the press, dear readers, might hold biases against those on trial, stating that; "the members of our society who are to be brought to trial, will find the wizarding world much changed from when they were attempting to gain control. They will find an objective society that believes in truth, justice, fairness and forgiveness when appropriate. A society that we have been working hard towards in the past few months and will continue to do so."_

Good on you, Kingsley, Hermione thought, laying the paper down. Good on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good so far...
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving your comments. I'll see you on Saturday for Chapter 15.
> 
> Much love xx


	15. Implication

Not good on you, Kingsley, Hermione thought as she paced outside the Burrow. Not good on you at all.

She was furious. After being so pleased with the speech he'd made yesterday about the trials, everything had now changed. What he said about justice and fairness still stood, of course, for those on trial, but it had all changed for her own expectations.

That morning, certain residents of the Burrow had received letters, carried by Ministry owls and bearing the seal of the Wizengamot, which called on them to present testimony at the Death Eater trials. The problem was, there were only two envelopes. One addressed to Harry, one addressed to Ron. The expectation she had held, of all three of them providing testimony, was shattered. The image of the three of them fighting together that the wizarding world had come to know would be no more. The plan they had discussed, to try their best to defend Draco and his mother, now foiled.

She had been fuming for close to an hour now and she could hear the arguments starting inside over who was going to come outside to calm her down.

"Should we get Andromeda to bring Teddy over?"

"Perhaps someone should floo Bill."

"Did Professor McGonagall say she was doing anything today?"

"Oh for goodness sake! We're all her family."

"Harry, Ron, you've known her longest."

"Wait, where did your sister go, Ron?"

"Hermione?" A quiet voice spoke closer than the others. "Are you coming back in anytime soon?"

"I don't know, Ginny," she didn't stop pacing. "This is, it's so frustrating and I don't know what to do about it. I don't even know why." She stopped and met Ginny's eyes, watching her friend roll her shoulders back to stand straight as Hermione's eyes flashed green. "Why would they not want my testimony, Ginny?"

She choked on the question, not knowing whether she wanted to scream or cry anymore, glad when Ginny stepped forwards to gather her in her arms.

"I don't know, Hermione. It doesn't make sense for them not to hear you. Out of the three of you, you were the one with the potential to be hurt most by the Death Eaters and arguably, you were. It's dumb."

Hermione chuckled slightly at her friend’s words. "Yes, it is rather dumb."

"The only way to find out why is to ask them," Ginny pointed out, pulling away from Hermione.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully and allowed Ginny to pull her back into the kitchen while the cogs turned inside her head. Bill would want to be informed and it wouldn't hurt to let McGonagall know. The Headmistress definitely had some political sway. And Andromeda. She should at least tell Andromeda about the implications for Draco and Narcissa, even if she wasn't too keen on them at the moment. They were still family after all.

Looking at the worried faces of her own family, she reassured them that she was alright, that she was getting there, and then gave out her instructions.

"Ginny, apparate to Shell Cottage please and bring Bill and Fleur back with you. I'll need the floo to speak with Andromeda. Harry, send your patronus to McGonagall. Ask her to come at her earliest convenience. Mrs Weasley, could you go and update George and Percy please. They don't need to be here, but I think they'll probably want to know."

"Of course, dear. I'll floo to the shop now and then apparate back so you can talk with Andromeda." Mrs Weasley squeezed her tightly then set off towards the fireplace.

Ginny gave her a salute and a wink before twisting out of sight, followed shortly by the silvery form of Harry's stag. Hermione sent her own patronus off to Kingsley, briefly saying "Minister, The Burrow. Now, please," before sticking her head into the floo and calling out for Andromeda.

"Hermione, what is it? You're welcome to come through."

"It's alright, 'Dromeda. I'm waiting on the Minister so I probably shouldn't. There's just something I thought you should know." She saw Andromeda nod so continued. "The Wizengamot have called Harry and Ron to testify during the trials but not me. We don't know why yet, hence waiting on the Minister, but it means I won't be able to testify against the Death Eaters on trial or on behalf of Draco or Narcissa like I thought."

Andromeda scowled slightly so Hermione rushed on.

"I know that you currently aren't interested in reconnecting with your sister, but they are your family, your _blood_ family. There may be a time when you wish to open that door, and it will be difficult if they end up in Azkaban because I couldn't help them."

"You really want to, don't you?" Andromeda asked, confused.

"Yes, of course. I believe Draco had as much choice in taking the Dark Mark as Harry did in being the Chosen One. He shouldn't be judged on that one factor and I had hoped to provide testimony because we can't know what he was put through, but we can know what he refused to do."

Andromeda sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before speaking again.

"I hope you are able to testify as you wish to do, and I will think on the possibility of opening that door to them."

"That's all I ask, 'Dromeda, and I hope so too." She smiled at Andromeda but turned her head slightly as someone called her name from back in the Burrow. "I have to go but I'll keep you updated and, give my love to Teddy."

"I will. Thank you, Hermione."

"Hermione!" Bill and Fleur pulled her into a hug as soon as her head was out of the fireplace. "What is happening, ma chérie?"

Bill had taken a step back, but Fleur had begun smoothing a delicate hand over Hermione's hair, correcting the curly mass as much as it was possible.

"We're not sure. All we know is that I haven't been called to testify at the trials."

She felt her stomach drop at the look that passed between the Beta pair of her pack. "Bill, what is it? What do you know?"

Before he could answer however, another voice with a Scottish lilt called from the kitchen.

"Miss Granger, what's happened? The patronus gave me quite a shock."

"I could say the same thing, Minerva," came the deep, gravelly voice of the Minister as he stepped out of the floo behind Hermione. "I can't say it makes a good impression in front of my staff to be ordered around by an otter."

She turned to him with renewed anger in her eyes and saw Kingsley look twice as he caught the flashes of vibrant green in the usually warm, brown irises.

"Why, Kingsley, have I not been called to testify?" she spat at him, shoulders forward and fists clenched at her sides.

"Miss Granger, I thought you would have known. My sincerest apologies, truly. It would have been in everyone's best interests to hear your testimonies. Unfortunately, due to present circumstances, the Wizengamot has had to preclude you from providing any, and all, testimony."

"Present circumstances? But why? What does that mean?" she cringed at the note of petulance that slipped into her words.

"Hermione," Bill said gently, guiding her so she was facing him and bringing her to sit with him on the edge of the sofa. "There are certain things that werewolves can't do. Things they were banned from doing in the laws that Umbridge brought in after Remus left Hogwarts."

"I thought you had been reading the material I sent you, Miss Granger. I am so very sorry."

"Sorry for what? I've been working through it, in the evenings after we're done at the castle for the day. It’s been nice to have the information but, Kingsley..." she let the question die on her lips at the regret etched deep into his noble features.

"If you had read all the legislation, the regulations still in place, you'd have seen," he sighed deeply, closing his eyes to hide the sadness in them. "You'd have seen, Hermione, that Umbridge made it impossible for werewolves to provide any evidence, for or against the defendant, in a Wizengamot trial because of their untrustworthiness."

There were shocked gasps from the others around the room, but Hermione's mouth just hung open, unbelieving mostly in the fact that she had missed this, that she hadn't started her research with the most recent regulations against her. She had trusted that Kingsley would be able to change things for werewolves.

She had trusted him.

"Hermione," Bill started, wrapping a hand round one of her wrists. She yanked it free and stood up tall to look the Minister in the eye as much as she was able to despite her size.

"I trusted you," she pointed a finger at his broad chest where the sigil of the Minister was embroidered over his heart. "I trusted that you would help me, that you would make things better now."

"I am trying, Hermione," he pleaded with her. "But there are a lot of other things I've had to work through, including getting these trials up and running in the first place. If I'm honest, the werewolf laws were something very much at the back of my mind until you turned up in my office the other week. You don't know how much I regret that now."

"Ah yes, because losing the Golden Girl's testimony is the worst thing to come from those regulations, Kingsley," she hissed at him, the beginnings of a growl in her chest.

"I'm working on them, I promise you Hermione. They'll be gone before you start Hogwarts in September."

"That'll be too late for some people, Minister," she said snidely as she glared at him, only pulling her eyes away when she heard McGonagall clear her throat behind her.

"If you don't change things by September, Minister, I'll be accepting her back to Hogwarts no matter what the Ministry says. I have the purview to do so."

"I know Minerva, and I wouldn't seek to prevent that. Did you really think I would?"

"Well you seem not to have used your own influence in this matter, despite the fact that most of what Miss Granger would be testifying to occurred before she turned, and in some cases, caused her to turn in the first place."

"Minerva, Miss Granger," Kingsley looked at them both in turn. "I'm afraid this was done before I could stop it. The Wizengamot has its own remit over the trials, including the evidence and witnesses admitted to them. All potential witnesses are vetted prior to the trials and Miss Granger's name was struck once it was found to be on the werewolf registry."

"So, the whole of the Wizengamot know now?" Hermione whispered.

"They are sworn to secrecy about matters pertaining to the trials until they are over and they become public knowledge. It should protect you a while longer and I shall continue to shut down any rumours I hear among my staff."

"Thank you, Kingsley. I apologise for jumping down your throat about this. It's my own fault."

"It's not, Miss Granger. It is the fault of those who came before me, and now all I can do is try and correct things for you. You just had to go and make things more difficult for yourself though, didn't you," he chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"I'll always try and do the right thing, Minister," Hermione lifted one corner of her mouth in a half smile. "Even if it will backfire on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Hermione...
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading. See you on Tuesday!
> 
> Much love xx


	16. Litigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late, guys! Work has gone haywire lately and as a result my hours have been doubled. For the sake of my own sanity, I'm going to only update FIWYMI on Tuesdays now, at least for the next month. You can always follow me on [Tumblr](https://mxstyassasxin.tumblr.com) for updates about my updates and for other wizarding world stuff. 
> 
> Love to you all for continuing to read and keeping me going with your wonderful comments. You're all amazing!
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think xx

The run up to the start of the trials was not a pleasant experience for Hermione. It was getting close to the next full moon so the stress and anxiety she was feeling only served to exacerbate her pain, bringing it on earlier than the past two months. Still, when the trials started, she fought through the agony to go with Harry and Ron to the Ministry for every one of them.

Each morning, she pulled herself out of bed, ignoring the aches in her muscles and joints, argued with Ginny about whether she should be going or not, won that argument, then headed downstairs where Mrs Weasley was waiting with another argument against her going. Hermione ignored their protests every day.

She swallowed down her wolfsbane potion, ate a hurried breakfast with her boys, and then the three of them apparated to the Ministry. They were still classed as visitors, despite Harry and Ron being required at the trials _and_ having signed on for Auror training that would start in September, so each morning, they piled into the telephone box and sunk into the glossy-walled atrium, their distorted faces reflected in the shiny, deep green tiles.

Only those vetted to be present for the trial taking place were allowed to enter the courtroom during the session. To ensure it was a public process, the national and some international wizarding press were present alongside the Wizengamot, the victims' families, the Aurors in charge of the case, those testifying and, of course, the defendant. Kingsley, as Minister, was also in attendance for the trials of the most heinous defendants, or those who had a hand in the deaths of his friends, the deaths of fellow Order members.

This meant that Hermione was not permitted to enter the courtroom during any of the trials. She would return Ron and Harry's sheepish and apologetic smiles as she watched them disappear through the dark doors, but then she had to be content with waiting outside in the long hallway for the session to conclude.

But Hermione struggled to find any contentment in waiting, especially when it felt as though her muscles were crawling beneath her skin, all tense and begging for the chance to unfurl. No matter how much she paced or rolled her shoulders, cracked her joints or stretched out on the benches in the hall, her pain, anxiety and restlessness refused to disappear.

Sometimes, during the long days, Bill and Fleur would come and join her during their breaks, leaving Gringotts to bring her lunch and make sure that she ate. Percy would also occasionally descend to the lower levels of the Ministry when he had the time, providing her with some company and distracting her with conversation of his own work. For the Carrows' trials, she also got to catch up a bit with Neville who was there to testify against them for the treatment of children at Hogwarts. Their trials lasted the majority of the first week, with Professor McGonagall and Ginny also amongst those who were providing testimony. At the end of it, both Alecto and Amycus received life in Azkaban with no possibility of parole. It demonstrated to wizarding Britain, in what was the first week of the trials, that this time, the post-war Ministry would be pulling no punches.

Hermione was glad, but it also made her slightly nervous.

Over the first few weeks of the trials, the only days she missed were the day of the full moon and the day after to recover. Mrs Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Bill, Andromeda and Ginny all tried to talk her out of going to the Ministry the day before, as well as talk her into staying in bed for a second day afterwards, but it was important to Hermione that she be there as much as possible. In a way, she felt guilty that she could not speak against the Death Eaters on behalf of the wizarding world and all they had suffered, so by being there, at the Ministry, the proximity helped a little.

At least Harry and Ron knew that there was no point in trying to change her mind. They hadn't tried to sway her choice even once, understanding her need to be there.

While Hermione was up at Hogwarts again with Bill during the full moon, the two of them had been able to spit the mandrake leaves out, McGonagall supervising their preparation of the leaf afterwards, ensuring that they weren't contaminated before they could be placed in the potion. The effort would all be worth it come the next electrical storm, as long as they remembered to keep incanting _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_.

Hermione was more relaxed following the full moon, feeling better able to cope with the trials now that she wasn't so amped up on pain-exacerbated anxiety. Sure, she would still pace along the corridor outside the dark doors and her leg would still bounce when she chose to sit on the benches, but overall, she felt a lot calmer and more patient, engaging in conversations with the Ministry workers who passed her quite pleasantly.

After each session, Harry and Ron walked from between the dark doors to tell her the outcome of that particular trial. It was rare that they looked happy at any of the outcomes. Mostly, they just looked grey and tired after leaving the courtroom, exhausted from tailoring the same testimony to different defendants, from reliving the events of the war again and again.

Augustus Rookwood was sent back to Azkaban for a third time, hopefully for a long time, but he had the chance for parole in ten years. Hermione had heard from the Ministry workers she'd been talking to while she waited that there were plans being put in place for various rehabilitation programmes. It was possible that, after his ten years, Rookwood would be assigned to one of those.

Yaxly's trial was over pretty quickly. Harry said that he had tried pleading the imperious as a defence but, as they proved at the beginning with the Carrows, the Wizengamot weren't going lightly. Percy even got some semblance of retribution, able to provide evidence of Yaxley's orders and actions during the war, although Hermione knew he still felt guilty over his own blindness at the time.

Crabbe Sr, who Harry had been able to identify as being one of the Death Eaters present at the graveyard when Voldemort returned, received life in Azkaban along with Goyle Sr. With Vincent having died in the fiendfyre, and his mother having fled to family in Ukraine, the entire Crabbe estate was seized by the Ministry for reparations. The Goyle properties, however, were kept from the hands of the Ministry for Gregory's future use, only monetary reparations being taken. Their fellow student received a sentence of fifteen months on account of his youth. The testimony against him, especially regarding treatment of younger students the previous year, could not be discounted. Once he was released, his wand would be monitored for location as well as spells cast for a further year.

Theodore Nott's father also received life in Azkaban, the testimony from Theo himself being particularly damning. Harry and Ron had hardly had to speak during that trial and, when they left the courtroom particularly pale and silent, it took Hermione a whole hour sat nursing butterbeers to get what happened out of them. It turned out that Theo had been present for his father's torture of his mother, wanting Theo to _'see what happens to mudblood sympathising scum'_. He hadn't seen his mother since he'd left for Hogwarts last year and suspected that his father had made sure he never would again.

The evening after Umbridge was finally sentenced, receiving six years in Azkaban, Mrs Weasley gathered everyone for dinner at the Burrow, taking advantage of yet another warm day to eat at extended tables outside. Bill and Fleur joined them from Shell Cottage, George brought Angelina, Percy arrived as soon as he could from the Ministry, McGonagall had returned from the trial with them, and even Andromeda joined, bringing with her a sleepy Teddy who ended up cradled in Harry's arms.

As the sun began to set after dinner, Ginny and George managed to set up a game of Quidditch, enough people being present, and interested, for them to play three on three. Hermione sat with Fleur and McGonagall at the table, Teddy bouncing on her knee, watching Bill, Ron, Harry, Angelina, Ginny and George throw the quaffle between each other and through the hoops.

She felt slightly restless, a strange feeling prickling along the back of her neck and down her spine, but she couldn't figure out why. Considering the way the evening had gone, and the fact that Umbridge was finally paying for their fifth year, she should have been relaxed, and she supposed that she was besides that singular tingling sensation. Her fingers began tapping rapidly against the bottle of butterbeer in her hands and Fleur picked up on the tense motion.

"You can feel it too?" she asked, smiling knowingly at Hermione.

"Feel what?"

"That sensation down your spine. Veela get it too. Probably a warning not to fly because there's a storm coming."

Just then, Hermione felt a large raindrop land on her arm where it was resting on the table. It had been very warm and dry for the last few weeks, so the rain felt cool and refreshing on her skin where she watched the raindrops settle.

She startled when she heard a sudden rumble of thunder, her head shooting up at the same time McGonagall stood abruptly from the table.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley," she shouted towards the Quidditch game, and it wasn't long before Ron, Harry and Ginny were landing next to them, Ginny pulling Fleur to one side, just far enough away from Hermione so that she couldn't hear what Ginny was whispering into her sister-in-law's ear.

"I'll need some assistance bringing your potions from the castle. We should be quick because we don't know how long this storm will last."

Hermione watched the three of them apparate away to Hogwarts and then Fleur was pulling her into the Burrow.

"Come, Hermione, we should get inside. Storms don't mix well with Wolves and Veela."

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Bill jogging towards them. He caught up to them once they were already in the living room but, before he could say anything, Fleur engaged him in one of their silent conversations and whatever he had been about to say died on his tongue.

The three of them sat in the living room, Hermione reading _Emma_ again, while they listened to the heavy rain and the rumbling of thunder, until a sodden Ron and Harry burst through the door, massive grins spread across their faces. Ginny followed them in, just as sodden, but headed straight upstairs, presumably to shower and change.

"We did it, 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed. "It worked."

He pulled her into a damp hug, and she could smell that unmistakeable scent of wet dog soaked into his skin.

"What are you, then?" she asked, pulling away.

"A dog," he grinned. "Ginny said it's a Labrador. I've got smooth, golden fur that the rain just slid right off of."

"Playful, protective, seems always happy... I guess that works," she winked at him and he laughed, pulling her into a second, shorter hug.

Hermione looked at Harry when Ron released her, hands on her hips.

"Do I even have to ask?" she smirked, and Harry just laughed.

"I guess not. No idea how my dad put up with the antlers. They get caught on _everything_. And don't even get me started on the legs. I swear I wasn't _that_ gangly when I was still under the stairs."

"Don't joke about that, Harry."

"Why not? Joking about it is better than getting sad about it. Now, would you give me a hug, too?"

"Of course, Harry," she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Congratulations." 


	17. Adjudication

Hermione paced anxiously outside the Wizengamot courtroom again, deep in the bowls of the Ministry. This was the one. This was the trial that they had been nervous about, and all she could do was wait.

There were three people being tried in this session for a wide range of crimes including use of all the unforgivable curses, violence against muggles, attempted murder, escape from Azkaban, and the aiding and abetting of all of the above.

She had helped Harry and Ron prepare their testimonies for this trial with more vigour than the others. They had to be thorough, they had to be concise and they had to ring with the voice of truth, because the stakes here were high. If they didn't get it right, two people who had gotten caught up in something they couldn't get out of, would end up wrongfully imprisoned.

The ebony doors she kept glancing at, hoping they would give her some clue as to what was going on behind them, had been closed for going on three hours now. Hermione wondered how far through the trial they were, but she supposed that would depend on who they had started with. In any case, it should go on for most of the day with all three of them on trial.

Just as she sighed, resolving herself to take a seat on the benches for a while, the doors flew open behind her and a crowd of muttering reporters and Aurors began to file out, Harry and Ron amongst them, heads bowed, faces pale and anxious.

"Don't look like that," she pleaded, grabbing hold of their sleeves and tugging them to the side of the corridor. "It's only been three hours. It can't be that bad."

Hermione was trying to reassure herself as much as anything. There was no way they could try, and convict, three people on those charges in the space of three hours. The Wizengamot had often spent longer than that on a single Death Eater.

"Who was it?" Hermione whispered when the boys continued to look sheepishly at the dark marble floor.

Ron was the one to raise his head to answer her, having looked to Harry but realised that his best friend was still processing whatever had happened in the courtroom.

"It was Lucius," he said, meeting her eyes. "They convicted him pretty easily after all the evidence was presented. Azkaban for at least fifteen years."

To Hermione, that didn't sound like something that would make her boys like this, so she pursed her lips and waited for Ron to tell her the whole story.

"He didn't even put up a fight. They'd let Narcissa sit in the family box, because she's only been on house arrest, you know, and isn't being brought in from Azkaban. She glared at him through the entire thing, and no one would want to be on the receiving end of _that_ look. It was bloody terrifying.

"Anyway, when it was time for his defence, Narcissa just shook her head at him, hardly blinking she was, and Lucius knew he was done for. Whatever was left in him just vanished. He might as well have been kissed by a dementor."

Harry spoke then, muttering but still not looking up from the floor.

"It wasn't that though 'Mione. Narcissa was scary the way she looked at Lucius, but when they brought Malfoy in..." Harry trailed off, shaking his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes clenched shut.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the mess of black hair in front of her but then turned to look into Ron's honest, blue eyes for clarity.

"She screamed when she saw him, 'Mione." If it was possible, Ron went even paler at the memory. "Like a banshee it was. Pure agony. Ripped through everyone sat in that room."

He looked almost awed at the power that the youngest Black sister must have exuded in front of the Wizengamot, respect and terror mingling on his face.

"I don't blame her, really. Malfoy looked terrible. Really bad, 'Mione. Really bad. I can just imagine Mum if one of us looked like that after she hadn't seen us for months. I mean, it's already bad enough with Charlie off wrangling dragons and, well, then there was, you know..."

Hermione nodded, understanding that he meant Fred. She wondered if Ron knew exactly how bad that had got for his mum, if he had any inkling of the pain and guilt that Hermione had witnessed from Mrs Weasley.

"He's, Draco's in a bad way then?" she looked between Harry and Ron and the guilty expressions still lingering on their faces.

"It looks like he's been refusing to eat," Harry said, looking up for the first time since he'd left the courtroom. "He's so bony and his skin's gone grey. His hair is all matted and there's nothing behind his eyes. He looked around when Narcissa screamed but his face stayed blank. He's collapsing in on himself, 'Mione.

"They called me up to testify, for the prosecution as they always do. Didn't have a clue, hadn't even considered I might want to defend someone. I had to turn to Chief Warlock Ogden, with Kingsley in there watching, and announce that I would only be providing testimony for the _defence_ of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, that Ron would be too."

"What did they say?" Hermione asked in a frantic whisper, rubbing a hand up and down Harry's arm to try and soothe herself as much as him, and taking hold of Ron's hand on her other side for further support.

"They adjourned for the day," Ron sneered, squeezing Hermione's hand. "Got themselves all worried and started muttering to each other until Ogden raised his hand and said that they'd need to take time to prepare for this change of circumstance."

"We're to go back in tomorrow morning, continuing Malfoy's trial," Harry added.

All Hermione could think about when they were leaving the Ministry, were the images of Draco they'd painted in her head and how Narcissa must be feeling, knowing that her son had to spend one more night in the place that was visibly sucking the life out of him. It made her shudder and she willed the next day to come quickly.

X - X - X

 _They're doing their best, they're doing their best_ , Hermione repeated like a mantra, wringing her hands together as she stood in the dark hallway, staring at the imposing courtroom doors.

Lunchtime had been and gone. Bill and Fleur, Percy and even George had all been by to distract her, each of them trying to drag her away for something to eat, even if it was just up to the small café off the atrium. Each time, Hermione shook her head mutely, defiantly.

Bill and Fleur respected her wishes and sat with her a moment, telling her about their day before leaving for Gringotts again. Percy was a little more hesitant to accept her refusal of food, returning with a toasted sandwich in a paper bag and leaving it on the bench next to her. George tried to insist on going to the Leaky, but Hermione was resolute in her desire to stay in that corridor until she knew what was going to happen to Draco and Narcissa. Eventually she could take no more of George's jokes, turning a silent glare on him which he took as his cue to leave.

As she watched him walk to the lifts at the end of the corridor, she dropped her head into her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. He had only been trying to help after all. She was just so tightly wound that it was difficult to turn her mind to anything but what was happening on the other side of those doors.

The rest of the afternoon, Hermione alternated between pacing anxiously and sitting anxiously, either with her knee bouncing or with her head in her hands. It was during one of these moments that she eventually heard the doors opening, her head shooting up out of her hands.

Both doors were opening and the officials who stood just inside them held them open, almost ceremonially with their backs ramrod straight and the hands that weren't holding the doors clenched into fists at their sides. It was something that Hermione had not seen happen throughout the many weeks of trials, and she rose to her feet, curious and apprehensive. Usually, at the end of a session, the doors would just be pushed open by the crowd of people leaving.

She stepped into the centre of the hallway and gasped at the sight of Narcissa and Draco walking out of the doors towards her, Narcissa with her arms around her son whose steps kept faltering as he rubbed at the red welts around his wrists. His hair hung, knotted and limp, in front of his bowed head, obscuring his face, and the suit that someone had dressed him in, hung off his gaunt frame like it was a potato sack rather than the finely tailored three piece it used to be.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed as her gaze caught Hermione stood there, and she tried to speed Draco up, rushing past Hermione.

"I'm sorry," Hermione's voice came out in a whisper. "I tried, Narcissa, I did. I'm so sorry. Draco," she saw him shudder as he recognised her voice. "I wanted to testify for you, I wanted to be in there, I really did."

Those sunken, silver eyes flickered up to look at her, but they were devoid of any fire, of any ice, and Hermione could not hold his gaze.

"Come on, Mother," he said hoarsely. "Let's go home."

"They wouldn't let me," Hermione pleaded, raising her voice after them. "I wasn't allowed but I wanted to, believe me. I'm so sorry."

All she could do was watch them disappear without a word to her until she felt Harry and Ron's arms wrap around her.

"At least they're out, 'Mione," Harry said, muffled by her hair. "We managed that at least."

Hermione nodded silently, still staring down the corridor.

"Come on," Ron urged her to move. "Let's get something to drink."

"Right," Hermione uttered as her feet started to move automatically, but then shook herself as she remembered George earlier. "We should get George to come, he wanted to go to the Leaky before."

"Alright then," Ron smiled at her. "Consider it done."

When they reached the Leaky and were sat swirling their butterbeers around in their tankards, waiting for George who had also said he was bringing a few others, Hermione finally asked them what happened.

"Are they okay? Their sentences, I mean. What did the Wizengamot say?"

Harry met her eyes, his own filled with kindness and Hermione knew that he was relieved the Malfoy trials were past them.

"Narcissa has a further six months of house arrest to serve. The fact that she was never actually a Death Eater worked in her favour and obviously so did the fact that she lied to Voldemort to save me, effectively ending the war. It also served to prove that she'd only ever tried to protect her own child. Ogden was fairly sympathetic towards that." Harry stopped to take a gulp of his butterbeer and Ron took over.

"Also looks like you'll be back at Hogwarts with Malfoy in September, 'Mione. He's got a two-year suspended sentence and has to repeat his final year." He looked at Hermione for a reaction, but his eyebrows furrowed when he didn't see the one that he wanted.

"That's good," she smiled slightly before lifting her tankard to her mouth then licking off the foam that lingered on her upper lip. "But how's he going to get a wand?" she realised.

"Don't worry," Harry chuckled. "I gave his back to him after the sentences were announced. Looked like it still worked for him."

Hermione smiled gratefully at her best friend and rested her hand over his on the table.

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter, mind you. I mean, I would have always given it back to him at some point," Harry explained quickly, "but the Aurors needed a wand to put the tracking charm on, both for spells and location. It was another stipulation of his sentence, for the two years."

"At least he's not in Azkaban," Hermione sighed and relaxed back into the leather booth, lifting her hand in greeting as she spotted George coming through the door with Angelina, Ginny and Neville in tow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a wonderful first interaction with Draco following the war. Let me know what you think and, as always, thank you for reading and commenting! It means a lot.
> 
> Much love xx


	18. Reconciliation

A few days later, amongst the ongoing trials and rebuilding of Hogwarts, which McGonagall was thankful was nearing its end, Mrs Weasley managed to pull together a joint eighteenth birthday party for Harry and Neville.

A marquee was set up outside the Burrow, not dissimilar to the one used for Bill and Fleur's wedding. It had a dancefloor and floating lights that changed colour throughout the evening and into the night, and a buffet, planned to perfection by Mrs Weasley and Neville's grandmother, was laid out along a table at the back of the space. At midnight, Mrs Weasley levitated a large, tiered cake into the marquee, and everyone sung _Happy Birthday_ to them, the two teenagers flushing pink at the attention. As the singing finished, Ron, having had a good number of Butterbeers, transfigured into his Labrador animagus and ran around them barking excitedly, eventually knocking Harry over who rolled beneath his best friend laughing his head off, tears pooling in his eyes.

The green of them shined even more vibrant than usual and, when he scrambled out from beneath Ron, Ginny launched herself at him and this time he just and so managed to remain standing, wrapping his arms around her and pressing their lips together, wolf whistles sounding from around the marquee.

Honestly, Hermione thought rolling her eyes and walking over to give Neville a hug and murmur her congratulations in his ear. She snagged two glasses of champagne from a tray that was floating by, handing one to Neville and raising hers in a silent toast to him. They chatted for a while, about his upcoming Auror training, about the way he kept looking at Hannah Abbott across the dancefloor, even a bit about the trials, but Hermione kept getting distracted by Ron's Labrador still running around the marquee, creating havoc.

Excusing herself and pushing Neville lightly in Hannah's direction, Hermione swapped her champagne for a large glass of pumpkin juice and stalked across the marquee towards Ron with a determined look on her face.

Approaching him from behind, she swooped her empty hand down mid-stride and grasped the Golden Labrador by the scruff of the neck, tugging him along beside her until they were outside in the mild night's air, under a clear, cloudless sky. She crouched down so that she was staring him in the eye and gave him a flash of her Alpha look when he whimpered at her.

"Change back, now."

Ron bowed his head and looked, as much as he could, to be concentrating for a minute but eventually began shaking his head from side to side and whined again. Sighing, Hermione pointed her wand at him and twisted it anti-clockwise, uttering the incantation to reverse the transfiguration. Ron was surrounded by a globe of soft, blue light for a moment until he sat in front of her as himself again, coughing and spluttering.

"Here," Hermione said, holding out the glass. "Drink this, and hopefully you'll feel better."

Ron took it in a shaking hand and greedily gulped down half of the juice before letting out a, long, appreciative sigh and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Thanks, 'Mione. I needed that."

"You don't say," Hermione commented drily. "I'm pretty sure Professor McGonagall will have warned you against transfiguring while intoxicated, Ronald."

"Yeah, she did," Ron had the good sense to look sheepish. "I didn't think I'd get stuck though."

"Well, at least you usually learn from your mistakes," she rolled her eyes at him, teasing, and set her hand on his shoulder. "Drink the rest of the pumpkin juice and maybe sober up a bit, alright?"

Ron nodded and they sat in silence, Hermione leaning back to study the stars while Ron steadily sipped at the juice, the music and laughter from the party continuing in the marquee behind them.

X - X - X

Hermione just couldn't get enough of Teddy. She'd missed having cuddles with him and spending time with Andromeda while she had been so consumed by the trials. Maybe those cuddles and having someone to talk to would have lessened the worry and apprehension, but Hermione hadn't wanted to bring the trials to Andromeda's door, especially not her frustration over having to sit out of Draco’s and Narcissa's.

But today, there was a bit of a lull. The Wizengamot had decided to take a much-needed break now that they had finished trying most of the Death Eaters and were moving on to lesser crimes committed during the war. Hermione knew that the Snatchers would be involved in the next lot of trials, as would complicit Ministry workers. For many of them, Harry and Ron would not be required to provide testimony, so they could now begin to wind down before starting their Auror training. Hermione was glad for that, but also slightly disappointed that she wouldn't have an inside source for the Snatcher's trials. She desperately wanted to know if any of them could point the Aurors in the direction of Greyback.

So, while Harry was enjoying being eighteen by taking Ginny out in muggle London for the day, and Ron was conspiring with George at the shop, Hermione had decided to take time for some Teddy cuddles.

She smiled down at the head of soft hair resting on her chest, returning to its natural blonde now that he had drifted off. Andromeda had been watching her grandson gradually fall asleep as Hermione read to him, and the two witches shared a smile when a gurgle escaped his mouth as he dozed peacefully.

Hermione hadn't quite finished reading _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_ so, when Andromeda stood and motioned to Hermione that she would go and make them a pot of tea, Hermione nodded her acknowledgement without breaking the rhythm of the story, murmuring the words softly to Teddy so as not to wake him. As she read, she heard the water running from the tap into the kettle and Andromeda setting it on the stove but, before she heard it begin to boil, Hermione heard a surprising knock at the door. It wasn't often that Andromeda received visitors and especially visitors who didn't use the floo.

She heard Andromeda move to answer the door and felt the older witch's shock and then anger reverberate through the house. Hermione's heckles raised at Andromeda's reaction to the visitor and she stood from the sofa to protect her just as the door was pulled open and the scent of the visitor hit her.

"What are you doing here?" she heard Andromeda hiss through her teeth, quietly in the hope that Hermione wouldn't hear her, but with anger palpable in her tone.

Hearing Andromeda's anger and distress caused a growl to form in the back of Hermione's throat. The full moon was getting close again and her Wolf was not going to let a member of their pack to feel threatened or hurt.

She stalked across the kitchen towards Andromeda who was keeping the door as closed as possible, blocking any entrance or view into the house.

"Dromeda, take Teddy," Hermione ordered, trying to keep her impulses at bay while she was in the house, especially when she was holding Teddy.

The older witch turned to face her, wide-eyed upon hearing the bite which laced Hermione's words, but she still kept the door as closed as possible.

"I didn't want to disturb you. I'm alright, Hermione," Andromeda tried reassuring her.

"No, you're not. Now take Teddy," Hermione repeated, not giving Andromeda a choice in the matter when she held the baby out to his grandmother.

Andromeda automatically released her hold on the door to wrap Teddy in her arms, and Hermione had yanked it open and was pushing Draco forcefully in the chest, away from the door before Andromeda could say another word.

"You're upsetting my family, Draco," she growled low, giving him another push to the shoulder so he stumbled further backwards. "You should get out of here."

"What the fuck, Granger?" he spat out, regaining his balance. Surprisingly, he had managed to keep hold of the fresh loaf of bread that he still grasped in his hands.

Hermione growled again and bared her teeth, narrowing her eyes at him until he took another few steps back, but then, he stopped, deciding to stubbornly stand his ground against her.

"No," he said, his eyes narrowing right back at her. "Fuck this. I'm not running, I'm done being scared and last I checked, that's my aunt and cousin in there, Granger, so I'm not leaving until I speak with _my_ family."

Hermione was sure that her eyes were flashing green at him by this point, but he didn't say anything, just stared her down as she appraised him. He'd had his hair cut since his trial the previous week, shaved at the sides but left longer on top and not slicked back in the way he would have done a few years ago. His face was still gaunt, and his collar bones stood out from what she could see beneath the open collar of his shirt. His skin looked less pallid however and he had a determined spark in his eyes again.

"Mother said you hated me, Granger, that you'd rather I rot in Azkaban, but I didn't want to believe her." His sharp words, hiding his disappointment, stung as though he had hit her, and Hermione winced.

She stepped towards him, softening her expression as she did so, and paid attention to his body language, what he wanted to say without speaking. Her eyes focused on his fingers still clutched around the loaf of bread. There was a nervous tension in them, and the way his eyes kept flitting to the house behind Hermione showed an apprehension, a hope that he wouldn't be rejected. That he wanted a chance.

She sighed and met his eyes, trying to project comfort and curiosity into her gaze, hoping that he would choose to trust her.

"Do you know how lonely I've been, Granger? Do you know how much I regret everything? How much I didn't want it?" he asked quietly before scoffing in answer to his own question. "No, of course you don't because you weren't at my trial. I thought you might not have been, I wouldn't have blamed you, but when Potter and Weasley showed up, and you didn't..."

He trailed off, sighing and looked longingly over her head at the house.

"Why weren't you there, Granger?" Draco sounded so forlorn and Hermione could only shake her head, choosing to indulge her own curiosity instead.

"What are you holding a loaf of bread for?"

Draco blinked at her a few times, his lips parted in a small O shape, before bursting out a surprised laugh.

"It's for _Lughnasadh_ , to celebrate and break bread. I was hoping it could be a new beginning," he looked at the house again and Hermione wondered if Andromeda was watching their exchange from the window. "I've felt what it's like to lose everything, to be so lonely you go cold and can't get warm again. I still have family, family I've never met because I was never given the chance. Now I want that chance, to start again.”

Draco shifted the loaf to balance it on one forearm so that he could stretch a fragile hand out towards her.

"I'd like that chance with you as well if I can. To apologize and move forwards."

Hermione slowly reached forwards and wrapped her fingers around his hand, feeling the delicate bones prominent beneath the skin. She squeezed only very lightly and curved her lips at the corners.

"I doubt I'll forget any of it, but I forgave you a while ago now, Draco."

She released his hand and turned back towards the house, pausing when he didn't immediately follow her.

"Come on. It's about time Andromeda met you."

Hermione just hoped that she wouldn't be faced with another Black sister trying to kill her when she walked through that door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've reached August and that means it's just one more month until Hermione goes back to Hogwarts! Thoughts so far? 
> 
> Thanks, as always for reading xx


	19. Affirmation

Andromeda was reluctant to let go of her grandson, who was still sleeping in her arms when Hermione re-entered the kitchen with Draco on her heel. Hermione smiled understandingly at her, knowing first-hand what it was like to find comfort in Teddy and want to protect him.

"Give him a chance, Andromeda. Please," Hermione said soothingly, making sure to provide Andromeda with the space to make her own decision.

It was her home after all, but Hermione knew that her own acceptance of Draco would make it difficult for Andromeda to turn him away now. Her trust in Hermione as her Alpha was too strong to disregard the request but that didn’t mean Andromeda was completely happy with it.

"Very well. Nephew?" she nodded curtly at Draco then turned and walked through the kitchen into the living room.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione and she smiled reassuringly back at him, motioning that he should go ahead of her. As he passed by her with his shoulders back and head held so high that it made Hermione chuckle to herself, she took the loaf of bread from him and said that she would serve it for them.

"And relax would you," her eyes sparkled as he blinked indignantly at her. "She won't kick you out now that she knows I've vetted you. It is I who would be doing any kicking out because I will not allow anyone to harm them. Andromeda trusts me on that."

"I'm not entirely sure if _I_ can trust you yet, Granger, so excuse me if that doesn't provide a huge amount of comfort."

Draco turned on his heel and followed his Aunt, leaving Hermione shaking her head and smiling coyly to herself. Andromeda and Draco both needed each other following the war, Hermione knew that, and she was more than happy to provide the push that both parties required to start those conversations. She hoped that eventually, Andromeda would rediscover a companionship with her sister so that she didn’t feel so alone and apart from everyone else. As for Teddy, despite knowing that Harry would always be there as his godfather, with the Weasley’s and herself by extension, it would be good to know that he had some more family interested in his life.

Hermione found Andromeda's breadboard and set about slicing the loaf of bread that Draco had brought for _Lughnasadh._ From what she knew of the tradition that some old wizarding families had kept, it celebrated the beginning of the harvest season and was a good time for fresh starts, or new beginnings as Draco had said. Freshly baked bread was a symbol of good things to come and Hermione thought that she would serve it with the strawberry jam that Andromeda had made just the other week.

Knowing that Andromeda liked to stick to tea after midday, Hermione made a pot of Earl Grey, sliced some lemon and found the honey, but also made a small pot of coffee just in case Draco was so inclined. Once she had it all arranged on a tray, she carried their drinks through to the living room, levitating the breadboard in front of her.

Andromeda and Draco were sat identically as they silently observed each other, perched on the edge of their respective seats with their backs ramrod straight. Draco's hands were folded elegantly in his lap and she was sure that Andromeda's would have been as well had it not been for Teddy cradled in her arms.

When Hermione leant down between them to set the tray and the breadboard on the coffee table, Draco was the first to blink.

"Thank you, Granger," he said primly, barely flicking his eyes away from Andromeda.

"You're very welcome," Hermione smiled as she poured herself a cup of black coffee. "I've taken the liberty of serving some of your Aunt's jam with the bread, made with this years' strawberries. I felt it would be perfect with the idea of fresh starts. I hope you don't mind, Dromeda," she turned her attention away from Draco.

"A wonderful idea, Hermione. Thank you," Andromeda said without stopping the visual examination of her nephew.

"The tea is Earl Grey but there's also coffee if you would rather," Hermione smiled encouragingly at Draco then went to take a seat in the armchair by the window. It was out of the way enough that she wasn't part of their conversation but located just on the edge of Draco's peripheral vision where she could also meet Andromeda's gaze over his shoulder.

Hermione was pleased to see that Draco served Andromeda her tea and a slice of the bread before pouring his own coffee, adding just a splash of milk and a spoonful of sugar. However, it seemed as though he was waiting for his Aunt to start so Hermione raised an eyebrow at Andromeda until the older witch rolled her eyes and sighed, visibly making an effort to relax her shoulders and appease Hermione.

"It was nice of you to think of us today, Draco. A new start where we can all look forward to the future is just what many of us need after the war." Andromeda’s voice sounded flat, a clipped coolness to her tone that had Hermione rolling her eyes, but at least they were now talking.

"My condolences for the loss of your husband and daughter," Draco responded, dropping his chin to his chest.

"I have mourned them," Andromeda nodded thoughtfully and took a sip of her tea. "But now I’m needed by this little one and I get to remember them every day and when he is older, I’ll be able to pass on memories of his parents and his grandfather and how brave they were. How good."

Hermione watched Andromeda smile down at a snoozing Teddy and felt her own lips curl as she took in the peaceful expression of the child asleep in her arms. His hair changed ever so slightly as he dreamed, fading between colours and never settling on one for long, making Draco gasp in amazement. He got Andromeda talking about her grandson quite easily and then began to ask about Tonks, fascinated by the metamorphmagus skill passed down from mother to son.

Hermione watched, proud of the both of them as Draco and Andromeda exchanged stories. Draco talking about his wonderful life growing up and then the terror it became as his father grew more frantic in the run up to the war. Andromeda talked of life with Ted, raising Nymphadora and watching her become a troublemaker at Hogwarts and then how proud they were when she joined the Aurors. Hermione was also surprised when Andromeda told Draco about her own upbringing and her escape from the forced marriage her parents had lined up for her.

Draco visibly shuddered as he heard her speak of his grandparents and Hermione wondered if Narcissa had ever told him the extent of their depravity. He didn't even try and rationalise it, he didn't argue the pureblood point of view, but he did make excuses for his mother when Andromeda asked after her sister. He floundered through his explanation of Narcissa's house arrest which Hermione knew held some semblance of the truth, but she could not prevent her eyes from rolling again when he told Andromeda that Narcissa wished she could have come.

The sudden nervousness poured off Draco in waves and flooded Hermione's senses, glee bubbling in her chest when he turned his head slightly to shoot a fretful look in her direction. Hermione cursed that the moon was only a few days away and hoped that she hadn't growled inadvertently. Even with the wolfsbane potion, her Wolf was rearing its head, interested to see if Draco would possibly submit to her. Hermione pushed down the feeling, knowing that Draco was unlikely to ever feel beneath her and, sure enough, no sooner had he caught her eye, he had shaken the uneasy look in his eye and the steeliness in his narrowed eyes shone again.

She saw Draco glance at her more often as the conversation continued, his nervousness and unease gradually turning to confusion. When Teddy eventually woke and stretched in Andromeda's arms, Draco caught Hermione looking lovingly at the young Lupin just before his Aunt showed him how to hold Teddy in his arms. Hermione leant forwards in her chair, resisting the urge to stand and hover protectively over them, watching as Draco's face lit up at the small, gurgling baby in his arms.

He looked up from Teddy's face and briefly directed his smile at her but, seeing the protective expression on her face and the way she was posed, ready to spring forwards at any moment, Draco cocked his head to one side and regarded her with curiosity.

Hermione leant back and focused on relaxing her posture before clearing her throat and excusing herself to make another pot of tea. She felt like her instincts were getting too wound up, too visible in front of Draco, and a cup of chamomile would help calm her down a bit. However, when she carried the pot back into the living room, Draco had already passed Teddy back to Andromeda and was kissing his Aunt on the cheek in farewell, insisting that he had not meant to leave his mother alone for so long. She had spent the last few months worrying about him, he explained, and he didn’t want her to have to worry anymore, especially when the Manor was not such a joyful home at the moment.

"A word, Granger," he demanded, leaning close to her ear as he passed by on his way out.

She blinked at the imperativeness in his voice but set the teapot down anyway and followed him back through the kitchen where he was waiting for her outside the front door.

"What's your problem?" Draco hissed, pulling her away from the house slightly. "Don't trust me or something? Well, I expect not since even _Weasley_ testified for me, but you honestly expect me to hurt my own family. That sweet baby?"

Hermione blanched and shook her head at the thought of Draco hurting Teddy because it was such an inconceivable notion, so far removed from who she now recognised Draco as, that his accusation stung. It also brought back the frustration and guilt she had felt about the trials.

"I tried, Draco, I did! I wanted to testify," she said, pulling her arm out of his grasp and giving him a stern look, insistent that he believe her. "I went every day to the trials, but they wouldn't let me into the courtroom. I wasn't allowed to testify _against_ any of them, let alone on behalf of you or your mother."

Draco looked shocked at her indignant explanation, not quite knowing what to make of it.

"You weren't allowed?" he whispered. "They... what?" He looked thoroughly perplexed as he tried to wrap his head around it. "Don't they know that their Chosen One is only here and able to testify because of you? That you were with him every step of the way and were the best of them?"

Hermione scoffed. If only it was as simple as Harry taking all the limelight.

"It's nothing like that, Draco. There are a lot of things that I would like to do but can't now, at least until Kingsley can fix eons of discrimination."

She held her left arm out and rolled her sleeve back, exposing the deep, jagged scar to him.

"Don't,” he looked away ashamed. "I'm just as glad as you that she's dead, Granger. Remind me to thank Weasley's mother sometime."

"You left the room at some point, didn't you?" Hermione ignored what he said about Bellatrix and coaxed him to look back at her. "I don't blame you for leaving and I don’t blame you for this. That's why I wish I could have testified. You didn't want to be there any more than we did and you could have given us up, but you didn't."

She looked pointedly down at her scar again, running her fingers along the letters and grimacing despite how light her touch was.

"It wasn't just Bellatrix in that room after you left. Greyback was there as well, for some of it at least. Remember how he kept saying that he wanted me?” Draco gulped but nodded. “Well he did get me in a way. He lapped at the blood from my wound and that was all it took."

Hermione looked up and met Draco's eyes, seeing his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I guess if you're going to be in Teddy's life now, and we're going to be at Hogwarts together this year, then you might as well know." She smiled slightly at him without it reaching her eyes and then turned around, dismissing him as she started back towards the house.

"Wait, Granger. What are you trying to tell me?" Draco shouted to her just as she pushed the door open.

Hermione half turned back to face him and quirked one side of her mouth but didn't let go of the door.

"I'm Wolf now, Draco," she said simply, leaving him to ponder that as she went back to Andromeda, Teddy and her chamomile tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I'm so grateful to those of you who have been with me from the beginning and want to say a big Welcome! to anyone who has come across this fic recently <3 
> 
> Comments as well as kudos are always greatly appreciated but you can also come and find me on tumblr at [@mxstyassasxin](https://mxstyassasxin.tumblr.com) so, unless I speak to you in the meantime, see you next Tuesday!
> 
> Much love xx


	20. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, so sorry that this chapter is late... I honestly thought that yesterday was last Thursday (I don't know where my head was!)
> 
> Secondly, a massive thank you to Charl ([drarrymehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrymehome/pseuds/drarrymehome)) for beta-ing this chapter when I was really struggling to put myself in the frame of mind for Wolf Hermione. It was a massive help and probably the only reason I've managed to post this chapter today. 
> 
> Thirdly, I hope you like this chapter exploring Harry and Ron's first moon with Hermione. It's a little longer than usual but I had a few things I wanted to fit into it :) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading FIWYMI and if you want to see more from me, you can always find me on tumblr at [@mxstyassasxin](https://mxstyassasxin.tumblr.com). If not, I'll see you next week!
> 
> Much love xx

Mid-morning on the day of the full moon, Hermione inched slowly down the stairs, making each step as light as possible so she didn't send jolts of searing pain through her knees and up her spine. The stiffness in her joints had eased a bit since she woke up because she had spent close to an hour stretching out her limbs and twisting some of the agony from her muscles.

She hadn't bothered trying to tie her hair up, having learnt by now that such motion would jar her shoulders in a way that left her panting with the taste of bile in her throat. The other inhabitants of the Burrow were quite used to the dishevelment Hermione descended into a few days prior to the full moon and didn't look twice when she finally dropped into her chair at the head of the breakfast table.

"Hermione, dear! I could have brought breakfast up to you," Mrs Weasley began fussing over her.

"No, it's alright, Mrs Weasley," Hermione waved her off, providing the matriarch with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Bill's coming over this morning so I have to be on my feet anyway."

 _Speak of the devil_ , she thought as the floo flared to life in the next room. Usually he would just come to escort her through the floo to Hogwarts, but Ron and Harry would be joining them tonight and needed some idea of what would happen later.

"Hermione! I was going to help you up," her Beta tutted and Hermione glared daggers at him.

She was perfectly capable of getting herself out of bed and he knew that, as evidenced by the playful grin spreading across his face. His mother on the other hand, did not pick up on her eldest son's teasing.

"I wish you would let us help you more, Hermione. We're all here and we all care for you. You just need to let us."

" _I am fine_ ," she enunciated each word, placing a hand over Mrs Weasley's. "It is nothing I can't handle but thank you. I know you all care about me."

Mrs Weasley smiled down at her then turned her attention to her son.

"You," she snapped like the fierce mother hen Hermione knew she was. "You can get her some coffee since you're the reason she's out of bed in the first place."

"Yes, ma'am," Bill cheekily saluted his mother which earned him a smack with the tea towel and had Hermione choking back her laughter.

Mrs Weasley, knowing that Hermione's appetite wasn't the greatest close to the full moon, placed a plate of buttered toast down in front of her and left her the option of adding lightly seasoned scrambled eggs or fried tomatoes. When Bill returned, he carried in his calloused hands not a coffee mug, but a delicate cup of Earl Grey tea.

"I know she said coffee," he whispered in Hermione's ear, glancing towards Mrs Weasley, "but I know the amount of caffeine in the tea is enough for you right now."

He disappeared into the pantry again after a brief inspection of her breakfast and checked that the coast was clear before reappearing with a bowl of fruit and some croissants. Sitting down on her right, Bill pulled the plates of savoury food towards himself and set the fruit and croissants down in their place.

Hermione met his eyes and smiled, mouthing her thanks to him. How he knew that it was sweeter food rather than savoury that settled her stomach, she had no idea. But she was grateful he did. 

"You're welcome," he whispered back, spooning some of the egg onto a slice of toast and then taking a large bite.

They ate in silence for a while, Hermione rolling the tension out of her shoulders every so often before Bill brought up his reason for being there earlier than usual.

"Where are the other two then?"

"They were at the ministry late. One of Greyback's lot was on trial and Harry told me he was going to stay until he found out everything he could."

Hermione pushed her bowl away and met Bill's eyes.

"I know we want Greyback caught but he's obsessed, Bill. After seeing Lavender at the Battle and now this happening to me, Harry's got this vendetta that will drive him mad. He won't let it go and just let the proper authorities handle it."

"Greyback will slip up eventually," Bill rested a hand over hers on the table. "Harry and Ron are joining the Aurors so it'll be their job too, soon enough and you will need to let them chase Greyback down. You can't protect them from their job."

Hermione sighed, knowing that Bill was right. Despite the war being over, Harry was continuing to put himself at risk to help others and he would keep doing so as long as he thought it was right. She couldn't stop him when that was just who he was.

X - X - X

"The two of you are ready to do this, yes?" Bill looked pointedly from Ron to Harry and back again where they sat on the sofa. "It's a walk in the park but only if you do not, and I repeat, _do not_ piss her off."

Harry nodded enthusiastically and smiled at Hermione, but Ron rolled his eyes at his brother's instruction which earned him a smack upside the head that Bill delivered so quickly, even Hermione had missed him standing up.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Yeah? Well she will do a lot worse than that if you show her similar attitude later," Bill pointed his finger in Ron's face. "Just because her bite won't affect you in your animagus forms, doesn't mean you can be complacent."

"I know from Sirius and Remus what it was like for my dad and them. Sirius made it sound like fun."

"Remus was terrified about hurting people, Harry. Even with the rest of the Marauders there," Hermione looked at him sheepishly. "I've been alright so far, but we need to get used to our dynamic tonight so that there's one less thing to worry about on my first moon with a full school."

"And from what I understand," Bill chimed in, "the relationship that Remus had with his friends was on an equal footing. He wasn't an Alpha. Hermione is, and that changes things slightly. You've got to make sure she can trust you in everything. Even with me she gets snappy when I try to impose on her will, and she'll be less inclined to listen to you two."

The two of them, but particularly Ron, blanched at the prospect of making a version of Hermione with sharp claws and teeth actually listen to them.

"It's alright," Hermione tried to reassure them. "Look, you're my pack and my best friends. My Wolf won't hurt you because your protection is everything to her. To _me_. I just need you to keep me company and make sure I don't get too close to the castle.

"All my moons so far I’ve just ran through the forest a bit before heading to the Shack. Right, Bill?" She looked to her Beta for confirmation, silently pleading with him to start taking a gentler tone with Harry and Ron.

"Right, that's another thing," he leant his elbows on his knees and steepled his hands beneath his chin. "The reasonable Hermione you know disappears during full moons."

Hermione scoffed indignantly and smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do," Bill raised an eyebrow at her before turning his attention back to the boys. "Ron, you'll have to get to the Whomping Willow before she does to stand on the knot, otherwise she'll just run right through it."

"She _what_?" Harry exclaimed. "Hermione, are you mad?"

"Apparently so. Just, please make sure I don't break any ribs," she smiled sheepishly at Harry.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, eliciting a gruff chuckle from Bill.

"Don't worry little brother. I'll be there this time to help you out."

X - X - X

Oh the freedom.

She stretched her spine, feeling the final few vertebrae click into place properly, then threw her head back to howl ecstatically at the moon which had taken away her pain; had released her from the confines of her human skin.

Once she had expressed her gratitude, she turned with her teeth bared in a grin, her tongue lolling out from between the sharp canines, to rejoice with her companions. She cocked her large head to one side and perked her ears up, watching with interest as her Beta spoke reassuringly to the stag who stood frozen, staring at her.

Eventually the stag blinked his wide eyes and moved forwards, stopping right in front of her for a second until she bumped her wet nose against his dry one. He took a stumbling step backwards on gangly legs but she grinned at him, letting out a playful whine. At the sound he relaxed and pressed his nose back against hers briefly before turning to grunt softly at the dog crouched in the long grass at the edge of the trees.

The dog kept its head lowered as it moved slowly towards her and she lowered her own head to rub her jaw against its much smaller shoulder. Catching the dog's familiar scent, an image of eyes the same colour as Bill's flashed into her consciousness.

Related.

Brothers.

Pack.

She nudged him gently in the side then drew her head back to let out another howl before dashing off into the trees. She could sense the other three on her tail, following as closely as possible, but every so often she looked back to check they were still with her. The instinct she had to protect them was nudging at her to stop and wait until they were in front of her, but it felt too good to run after a long month. And anyways, she knew Bill would be bringing up the rear. That, as her Beta, he would make sure they stayed within sight and didn't stray from her path.

On one occasion she glanced back to find that the three of them had stopped just past a fallen tree. She could see the stag kicking his front legs out into the empty space in front of him while the dog whined and paced in a figure of eight below him.

She couldn't sense any panic from the stag, just annoyance, so she trotted leisurely back to them. As she drew closer, Bill's voice, gravelly from a shortness of breath reached her ears.

"No, Ron. You can't transfigure back. I know you want to help, but Mum would kill me if you put yourself at risk like that."

The dog - Ron, she supposed - whined again and sank down onto his belly in acceptance.

" _Harry_ , would you hold still!"

When she was close enough to see the problem that the stag - Harry, Bill had supplied - found himself in, a barked laughter escaped her throat and Ron jumped up to add to the cacophony, requesting her assistance.

The stag's antlers were tangled in the ivy hanging off the branches above the fallen tree he must have jumped over. He grunted in annoyance at her laughter and kicked again into the empty space with his front legs which couldn't quite reach the ground.

"Hold. Still." Bill was gritting his teeth as he tried to reach the ivy around Harry's antlers to see which pieces to sever.

Wandering over to him, she nudged Bill in the back of his knees with her snout and met his eyes as she lowered her shoulders pointedly. He huffed and rolled his eyes but clambered obediently onto her back between her shoulder blades, twisting her soft chestnut fur in his fist while she moved so he could stand beside Harry's head.

She planted her paws firmly while Bill found his balance and began casting _diffindo_ at the vines now at eye level.

"Ready, Harry? Last one," he warned before releasing him from the final vine.

The stag's front legs fell to the forest floor and his knees shook a moment but he remained upright. Ron started barking excitedly and one of Harry's wide, black eyes swivelled to meet her gaze before nodding his thanks. In return, she butted him in the side with the flat of her head and the movement caused Bill to slide down from her shoulder.

"Come on," he patted her, "shall we keep moving?"

She glanced upwards at the moonlight filtering through the trees then turned her head between the depths of the forest and the way they had come. Making her decision, she huffed expectantly at her companions and set off back towards the rolling grounds of the castle.

When they reached the open space, she stopped on the hillside to let the pale moonlight wash over her as she looked down on the twisted tree that was her destination. Bursting out of the forest behind her, Ron carried on running past her and down the hill. She set off to follow him but Harry blocked her path and moved when she went to step around him.

A grumble formed in her chest and she butted him again with her forehead, yet he stood his ground and pressed their noses together in apology.

"We need to give him a head start to the tree, 'Mione," Bill uttered, slightly breathlessly, from where he'd come to stand by her left shoulder.

She ignored her Beta and tried to move past Harry again, growling at him when he wouldn’t let her. As she paced and was matched by the stag, she tracked the golden streak moving across the grounds with her piercing gaze. When he was halfway to the tree, she snapped her jaws at Harry and set off loping after Ron, stretching her strides as much as possible until her muscles burned pleasantly.

He had already stepped on the knot at the base of the trunk when she reached it so she whined at him in thanks and dove straight into the tunnel and all its comforting scents.

X - X - X

When they woke sprawled all over each other in the old blankets, Bill showed Harry and Ron which potions to give Hermione and they helped her get dressed. Initially, they tried to keep their eyes averted but when Hermione snapped at them, they got over their immaturity - although the shade of red that Ron’s face flushed, clashed dramatically with his hair. Once Hermione was feeling more herself again and the potions were taking the edge of the stiffness away, Ron distracted them from his embarrassment by bringing up the antler incident and all four of them collapsed into laughter.

"Back to the Burrow?" Ron asked, wiping the mirth from his eyes. "I'm sure Mum's done an amazing breakfast this morning."

"Do you think of nothing but food, Ronald?" Hermione laughed, leaning on his shoulder to pull herself to her feet.

Harry laughed along with her and wrapped an arm around her waist to provide a bit of support while they made their way down the stairs to the entrance of the tunnel.

"Actually, 'Mione," Harry whispered to her. "I think I’d like to head to Dromeda’s this morning. I did tell her that I might be stopping by, so I'll just grab Gin and head there. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Harry," she smiled tiredly at him. "You don't have to ask me to go and see them. Teddy is your godson."

Hermione herself felt the need to visit the peaceful home that Andromeda kept after a full moon and have some Teddy cuddles, but she knew that after breakfast she would sleep most of the day away. Her own visit would just have to wait a few days.

She leant her head wearily on Harry's shoulder and watched through bleary eyes as Ron shifted into his Golden Labrador again to halt the Whomping Willow.

"You two were wonderful last night. Thank you," she murmured softly before Harry pushed her up towards Bill's waiting hand.


	21. Contrition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to [drarrymehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrymehome/pseuds/drarrymehome) for the beta work on this chapter. You're a life saver <3 
> 
> As always, thank you for following Hermione's journey as an Alpha werewolf with me and you're all welcome to come and find me on Tumblr at [@mxstyassasxin](https://mxstyassasxin.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Much love xx

It was after two days of rest that Hermione finally made her way to Andromeda's. With the trials only a blip on her consciousness, she could allow herself that much time to recuperate, grateful of Mrs Weasley's care and the space that Ginny had ensured the boys gave her to relax. Hermione chuckled to herself as she remembered the wink her friend had given her as she pushed a complaining Harry and Ron from the Burrow's living room where she had been curled up quietly with a book.

Holding on tightly to her shopping bags so that she didn't drop them and break any of the eggs or bust the bag of flour, Hermione whirled away through the floo and stepped out of it as carefully as she could into the homely living room. Hermione knew how house-proud Andromeda was and she wasn't about to make a mess of her carpet.

"Good morning, Hermione," Andromeda greeted her, appearing from the kitchen wiping her hands on a tea towel. It seemed that Teddy was down for a nap and Andromeda was taking the opportunity to get the house clean again.

"What's this?" she motioned to the bags that Hermione had set carefully down on the coffee table.

"I don't want to interrupt if you had plans for the day," Hermione began, twisting her fingers together behind her back. "But I was hoping you might be able to show me how to bake one of your lemon cakes for Ginny's birthday tomorrow."

"It would be my pleasure," Andromeda's face split into a grin and she strode elegantly across the room to collect the ingredients that Hermione had brought with her. "I can always clean later with you here to occupy Teddy."

They managed to get the mixture done and in the oven before Teddy woke up screaming. Andromeda made to go and check on him despite Hermione’s protests at being left in charge.

"But, the cake! I..."

"We've just put it in, Hermione. It'll be fine for twenty minutes or so," the older witch spoke over her shoulder as she left the kitchen.

Hermione sank down to the floor cross-legged in front of the oven and watched the cake seemingly doing nothing besides filling the kitchen with a delicious smell of citrus and sugar. She closed her eyes and breathed the relaxing scents in deeply, hearing the hum of the oven and the soft murmurs of Andromeda to Teddy from upstairs, and a sharp crack.

A crack of apparition.

She twisted her neck to look towards the door, her eyes narrowing as she tried to focus on any new scents, but she couldn't shake that of the lemon cake. An apprehensive grumble formed in her chest and she jumped up to crouch on the balls of her feet, moving slowly towards the door. The grumble grew louder when there was a knock at the door, but it didn't deter the visitor who, frustratingly, she still couldn't smell.

"Oh for Salazar's sake, Granger," the visitor muttered against the wood. "It's just me and I'm opening the door, so try not to pounce, won't you."

Draco's sarcastic drawl registered with her and she stood up straight, readjusting the strap of her vest top which had slipped off her shoulder. As he pushed the door open a crack, the scent of freshly cut grass washed over her and Hermione shuddered, relishing in the comforting smell that was so purely summer in the countryside. She thought briefly that it would be a good day to enjoy some of Andromeda's elderflower lemonade in the garden if the farmers nearby were cutting their fields in the nice weather.

"Hello, Draco. Back again?"

She saw the moment he recognised that she wouldn't attack him because he relaxed his shoulders and stepped fully into the kitchen, closing the door behind him; the scent of freshly cut grass lingering and mixing pleasantly with the smell of the lemon cake.

Oh shoot! The cake. She held a hand up to silence whatever Draco had been about to say and sat down in front of the oven again.

"What are you doing?" he bent down and hissed into her ear, making her jump.

"Prat," she narrowed her eyes at him while he chuckled. "I'm making sure the cake doesn't burn."

"Then set a timer," he suggested so casually while he pulled out a chair behind her and straddled it, resting his chin on his arms that were folded on top of the backrest.

"I don't know for how long," she admitted quietly. "I don't really do baking or cooking. Just ask Ron and Harry about camping."

"Ah. But then that would mean talking about the war, and I'd rather not do that."

Hermione grimaced at her own tactlessness and turned her head to look up at him apologetically.

"It's alright, Granger. I actually saw Potter and She-Weasley here the other day."

"You did?" she raised her eyebrows enquiringly.

"Tried asking them about that titbit of information you left me with," he smirked at her, "but they just said I needed to ask you if I wanted to know any more than what you'd already told me."

Hermione chuckled softly and spun herself around on the floor so that she was facing him properly.

"Oh, Draco," she shook her head grinning to herself. "My pack would never give that information away without my express permission and they definitely wouldn't if they thought it might endanger me."

She cocked her head to one side and set a piercing gaze on him, inviting him to challenge her with a coy smile. He glared back, for how long Hermione couldn't be sure, but it was long enough for Andromeda to return down the stairs with Teddy in her arms.

"Okay," she drew out, freezing in the kitchen doorway upon spotting them both there. "Nephew, you should probably back down."

"From Granger?" Draco scoffed without removing his glare. "Please, she doesn't scare me. You don't scare me, Granger." He said it pointedly to her and Hermione's smile drew wider, showing her teeth while keeping her own eyes trained on his scowling face which she was pleased to see had filled out a bit more again.

"It's alright, Dromeda. I want to see what he does."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Andromeda move to sit at the table and start burping Teddy over her cloth covered shoulder.

"I'm not a bloody experiment!" Draco snapped, leaning further over the back of the chair. "I said I wanted a fresh start, Granger, so why in Merlin's name would I endanger you."

"I don't think you would,” Hermione leant forwards herself, steepling her fingers beneath her chin, “but I can't control what my pack think.”

"And that. That ‘pack’ thing. What's that all about?"

"She's an Alpha." "I'm an Alpha," Andromeda and Hermione spoke at the same time and Draco blinked out of his glare to look between the two witches.

"An Alpha?" he checked slowly, and Hermione nodded.

"Anyone I consider my family is now part of my pack and therefore falls under my protection. I'd do anything to ensure their safety and that they're cared for, just as they care for me in turn."

"And you?" Draco turned his head to look at his Aunt. "Where do you fit into this?"

Hermione bit down on a smile, feeling a sudden smugness at Draco's intuition. She knew that he would have been able to piece together what happened during his first visit and had been incredibly pleased when the Prophet remained ignorant about her situation.

"Simply? I'm Teddy's grandmother so I'm an extension of Hermione's link with him.” Andromeda shrugged as much as she could with her grandson on her shoulder.

"You're more than that, Dromeda," Hermione exclaimed, needing the other witch to know that. "You've become one of my closest confidants and I truly value your company."

“I’m glad you think so, Hermione. I must admit, it was quite a shock when you showed up here demanding to take care of us, but now I’m so pleased when you choose to come to me for comfort and advice. I couldn’t do without your presence in mine and Teddy’s lives and my trust in you is unequivocal. So, yes, it’s more complex, but let's not pretend that it wasn’t your link to Teddy that brought it all about."

"Hold on a second," Draco interrupted. " _What_ link to Teddy? It's Potter who's godfather here, as much as I'm loath to admit it."

"I have a particular affinity with others in my pack who were bitten by Greyback," Hermione sighed, standing from the floor and leaning her hip against the counter-top, folding her bare arms across her chest.

"Bill Weasley is my second - he was attacked by Greyback at the Astron... During the war," she adjusted, seeing Draco begin to curl in on himself. "He didn't turn and only has slightly wolfish tendencies. My protection extends to Teddy because Remus - Professor Lupin - was also a victim of Greyback."

"Yet you don't feel any notion of joining him?"

"Joining Greyback? Christ, no! That would most definitely not be protecting my pack, and I'm still _me_ despite and besides being an Alpha."

Draco looked away from her and stared, his brow furrowing, at Teddy who was gurgling away happily over Andromeda's shoulder.

"I'll always keep him safe, Draco. He's part of my pack and we'll all protect him," Hermione said kindly, noting the worry in his pale features.

"But if you've felt that link with him, with Teddy, then Greyback..."

"Greyback will never lay a claw on him,” Hermione interrupted that particular train of thought, staring resolutely at Draco until he turned from Teddy and met her eyes, nodding his acceptance of her resolve.

"I just, he's so young and his life... His life has already been affected by... Oh, Merlin." Draco dropped his head into his hands and Hermione could hear him begin to take deep breaths.

She exchanged a worried glance with Andromeda and then stepped forwards to set a hesitant hand on his shoulder, switching to her right hand at the last minute so that Bellatrix’s scar wouldn’t be the first thing he saw if he suddenly opened his eyes. Yet he shuddered anyway under her touch and his breaths became shaky.

"Draco?" He shook his head without looking up from his hands. "Draco, look at me, please," she tried again.

"You mean it?" The question was muffled into his hands, but Hermione still managed to catch it. "Tell me you mean it, Granger."

Hermione peeled Draco's hands away from his face and he finally looked up at her again. She nodded, meeting his shining eyes.

"Yes, Draco, I mean it. Nothing will happen to Teddy and... and I understand," his gaze turned curious. "But you can't feel guilty for everything that happened during the war. You're here now, making the effort with your family. Focus on that and your future, not the past."

"It's not your fault, Draco," Andromeda said softly. "Losing my Dora and Remus and Ted, none of that is your fault and it hasn't left Teddy all alone. What Hermione says you did, preventing them from killing Harry, that has allowed all of us to be here with him, alive."

Draco looked away from them again and bunched the cuffs of his shirt sleeves in his fists, twisting in his chair to bring his long legs up against his torso, curling himself around his knees with his heels resting on the edge of the seat.

"Hermione," Andromeda stood from her chair without taking her eyes off Draco. "Take Teddy into the living room, would you? I'll keep an eye on the cake, but I think we need to have a Black conversation."

Hermione looked between aunt and nephew, her heart sinking at the blank look on Draco's face, but took Teddy into the living room to give them time to talk privately. She hoped that Andromeda had enough of an insight into Draco's thoughts to help him out of whatever dark hole he was sinking into inside his mind.

It took about twenty minutes of softly singing to Teddy and rocking the babbling baby before anyone joined her in the living room. Draco sat next to her on the sofa when she was in the middle of _You'll Be In My Heart_ , and reached his arms out, silently requesting he be able to hold his cousin. She stopped singing, smiled at him and passed Teddy over, making sure his head was nestled securely in the crook of Draco's elbow.

"The war isn't over for me," he said quietly after a moment. "I know everyone is finding ways to move on and make the wizarding world a better place while remembering those they fought with. But I don't ever want to remember them, those people who invaded my home, my life. I can make a start at moving on with Andromeda and Teddy, and you and Potter, but there's a lot that the rest of the world won't let me move on from. I dread returning to Hogwarts. I dread having to walk down Diagon Alley. I dread being forced from the stores I need, the looks on people’s faces. Mother can't go with me, but I wouldn't want her to either, knowing what we would face."

He grew silent but Hermione could tell it was contemplative this time. He hadn't become lost in his mind. She watched for a moment as he looked down into Teddy's smiling face and let him play with the rings on his fingers - both silver, one the Malfoy crest, one the Slytherin.

"I'll go for you," she said suddenly, almost without thinking.

"What?" he blinked slowly, wrapping his head around her words after being mesmerised in playing with Teddy.

"Diagon Alley. I can get you your things when I go with Ginny, if you'd like?"

He stared at her slack jawed for a beat too long and Hermione looked down at her lap, plucking at the denim fraying around her jean pockets.

"I'd be very grateful, Granger," Draco replied slowly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled at him again and the two of them went back to watching Teddy play, unaware of the devastation he had been born amongst.


	22. Trepidation

Hermione had thought she would be fine before they arrived at Kings Cross. After all, she had been to the Ministry and Diagon Alley plenty of times over the summer, surrounding herself with strangers without becoming overwhelmed with their mingling scents. But the press of bodies when they walked through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters was something entirely different. Something she was not at all prepared for.

The noise was overwhelming and grated on her sensitive ears, making Hermione wince every time someone screamed in joy at seeing their friends again, or a parent shouted a shrill reminder along the platform to their child. The smell as well, of hot steam and coals, sweat from the press of bodies, and various potent perfumes was almost sickening. Hermione was glad when Ginny pulled the light scarf from her own shoulders and wrapped it around Hermione's neck so she could bury her nose in the comforting scents of her pack. She felt as one with the owls and cats on the platform as they screeched at every sudden noise or jostle, trying in vain to keep her own bubble of space while she stood with Ginny, saying their farewells to Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys.

She heard a shout of greeting and, when she turned around to watch Luna skipping towards them, Hermione noticed that the wary and curious eyes of at least half the crowd were turned on her. She began to panic, her heart pounding in her chest but Harry, who was embracing Ginny next to her, leaned over to wrap his hand gently around her wrist and she lifted her wide eyes to meet his understanding gaze.

"They're looking at all of us, Hermione, just like they always do. No one knows anything," he reassured her, speaking softly.

"But the trials are over," Hermione hissed back. "There's nothing stopping the Wizengamot from speaking about it now."

"There's Kingsley, and we trust him, don't we? He's sorted out the regulations about employment and education, after all."

"Under threat from Professor McGonagall," Hermione reminded him dryly and received a pitying smile in return. She sighed and looked around at those who were still staring at them, shuddering slightly before giving everyone a peck on the cheek and excusing herself to make her way onto the train.

It was quieter inside the carriages with most of the students still on the platform saying their goodbyes to family. Hermione wandered along the corridor looking for a compartment that felt right to her, knowing that Ginny and Luna would come and find her eventually. She'd boarded near the back of the train and was walking through the currently empty carriages towards the front when a familiar voice called out from a compartment that she had just passed.

"Hermione!" She turned to see Dean sticking his head out of the door. "Heading up to the prefect’s carriage? I knew McGonagall would make you Head Girl." He grinned at her, but Hermione could only blink back confusedly.

She had completely forgotten about prefects and her ambition to become Head Girl. It seemed like a desire held such a long time ago, before everything got so complicated. Before battle and blood. Before Horcruxes and torture and transformation. Dean must have realised his mistaken assumption because the playful grin fell from his face and he lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Or not. Sorry, I just assumed that..."

"It's alright, Dean," Hermione interrupted him, having shaken herself out of her confusion. "I've had a lot going on that Professor McGonagall knows about. It's nice to see you back anyway." She smiled brightly at him and his grin returned to his face.

"Well yeah. I mean, I missed all last year like you did and I want as many options as I can in the wizarding world. Can't just go back to being a muggle now after all that. Mum gets it, but my half-sisters think I'm mad. They don't understand what I would be giving up though."

"And I wasn't about to let him come back by himself, no matter what me Ma says," a broad Irish twang sounded from inside the compartment behind Dean that made Hermione chuckle in her throat.

"Hello, Seamus," Hermione peered around the doorway when Dean stepped backwards and saw the wizard with a proclivity for pyrotechnics eating his way through a pack of Fizzing Whizbees.

"Hullo, Hermione," he uttered around a mouthful. "Gon' join us?"

Hermione took a second to think about it before nodding but she figured that she had better let them know that Ginny and Luna would be joining her.

"Oh that's fine," Dean waved off her concern, sitting down next to Seamus who offered him the bag of sweets. He took a handful then tucked his feet up on the bench. "I think this makes us the only returning Gryffindors," he pointed out as Hermione took a seat across from them.

"What about Parvati?" she asked but Dean shook his head, swallowing the sweets before answering.

"Pretty sure her parents have taken her and Padma to India on an extended visit. Get away from Britain for a bit and all that. Haven't seen anyone else."

"Seen a few of the other houses though," Seamus piped up. "Hannah and Susan were talking with Tracey Davis for some reason up the front of the train and we saw Morag MacDougal from Ravenclaw walk past with her head down earlier."

"I'm glad Tracey's returned," Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at Seamus' insinuation. "We can't ostracise everyone sorted into Slytherin. Maybe Hannah and Susan have the right idea." She received a few grumbles from Seamus, but Dean met her gaze and rolled his eyes with a smile before reaching across Seamus' lap to steal some more of his sweets.

Hermione noticed that, as the compartments gradually filled up, the air in the carriages became more and more stifling. She found herself relying on Ginny's scarf again and, when that wasn't enough, she opened the window hoping for some fresh air. The relief it provided was minimal with the train still stood in the station, and the anxious scratches Hermione was leaving up her forearms were coming close to drawing blood by the time Ginny and Luna found their compartment. Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm as soon as they stepped through the sliding door and pulled her down on top of her before the younger witch had even finished greeting Dean and Seamus.

"Whoa!" Ginny exclaimed while the other three raised intrigued eyebrows at Hermione's odd behaviour.

Ginny shuffled more comfortably into the seat next to Hermione and turned to look at her, understanding crossing her face as she took in Hermione's wide, skittish eyes with her nose buried in Ginny's scarf. She slung an arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her into the crook of her neck so that Hermione could turn her face to breathe in the familiar scent at the pulse point just below her ear.

"Is she okay?" Hermione heard Dean ask in a low voice to Ginny, yet it was Luna who surprisingly answered.

"I can imagine how overwhelming it must be," she sighed, and Hermione flinched at the insinuation that Luna knew.

"Don't worry. I haven't told her," Ginny breathed, turning her face into Hermione's curls so that the others couldn't hear her reassurance. Hermione nodded imperceptibly and then felt the train moving so she made the effort to lift her head and wave out of the window at her loved ones.

She felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach as she watched them disappear behind the billowing steam and her breathing became even more ragged as she gulped for air. Ginny began rubbing soothing circles between her shoulder blades, ignoring the worried looks from Dean, Luna and Seamus, and repeatedly told her just how fine everyone would be. Ron and Harry in Auror training where they would be doing good in the wizarding world. Bill and Fleur, her strong seconds, always on hand. George and Percy working again, having found the strength to move back to their flats because of her and even dating now. Harry would be there for Teddy and Andromeda, and Mrs Weasley would take care of the others. Plus McGonagall had said she could make floo calls whenever necessary, so she wouldn't be completely removed from the goings on of the rest of her pack.

"Percy's dating?" Hermione murmured, still staring unfocused out of the window and Ginny chuckled.

"I try to make you feel better and _that's_ what you pick up on?"

X - X - X

Three hours into their journey and the brief respite provided by Ginny seemed to have been left in the distant past if it had even existed at all. Their compartment had been shrinking around Hermione ever since leaving London and she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything the other four had said for at least half that time. She felt as though there was no space on the train. How on earth was she supposed to breathe when hundreds of pre and post pubescent children were crowded together in enclosed carriages. Even the hope of fresh air coming through the open window once they started moving had been dashed; the thick steam just as oppressive, coating the inside of her nasal passage with itching, black soot and the taste of it sticking in the back of her throat.

Hermione had been clinging to Ginny's scent and the familiar voices closest to her, but the worry for her pack had only worsened the further from London they travelled. This made the sounds and smells of the students on the train even more unbearable and all Hermione could think of was getting out of there. She needed space. She needed to breathe.

Standing abruptly, Hermione left the compartment, vaguely hearing Ginny call after her and Luna say they should leave her be for a while as she turned towards the back of the train where she hoped there would be fewer people and possibly an empty compartment. She passed group after group of gawking students, all pausing in their conversations to stare after her, but she didn't stop until she reached the very end of the last carriage.

She stared for a while at the handle on the door and wondered if opening it would help her escape. It would provide more fresh air than opening the tiny windows on the side of the carriages did and she could even jump from the back of the train if she wanted to. The itch to do so was insistent under her skin and she doubted that it would seriously harm her, but then she would have to make her own way to Hogwarts and she couldn't be any further north than Birmingham. It hadn't been so long ago that the trolley witch had come by.

Just as she gave in to the itch and reached out a hand to grab hold of the cold, metal handle, the door of the compartment closest to her slid open and the air around her suddenly felt fresher, cleaner. She could breathe and she closed her eyes to relish in it, loosening her grip.

"You don't really want to do that, Granger." The drawl painted a smile on her face and had her pulling her hand back. "I can probably imagine how you're feeling right now, trapped in these carriages, but I also know you're probably not thinking clearly with the moon just over a week away. Have you started wolfsbane yet this month?"

Hermione whipped around to face Draco, anxious to see whether anyone else had heard him but the corridor at least was empty.

"Relax," he rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I've scared anyone else out of this carriage."

"Pretty sure or sure?" Hermione asked him to clarify, crossing her arms over her chest and noticing that he was wearing the new robes she had acquired for him. "You received your things alright then?" she added, looking him up and down.

"Sure. And yes, I did. Thank you." He cleared his throat then turned back into his compartment before sticking his head out of the doorway again. "You... you can join me if you'd like? There are fewer people here after all."

Hermione cocked her head to one side and took a moment to consider, during which time Draco ducked back out of sight again. When she stepped through the doorway, she found him stretched along one of the benches with a new textbook - one from the list she had bought two of at Flourish and Blotts - resting on his knees.

"The new defence textbook is fascinating," he commented when he saw her looking, "but I don't require it. Or herbology."

"I just told the assistant to give me a duplicate of each on my own list, to save hassle since it was busy. Although not too crowded for me to manage in retrospect," Hermione grimaced.

"You were about a week out of a full moon then. Now you're closer to the next one so, like I said, I can probably imagine how you're feeling." The corner of Draco's mouth quirked in the beginnings of a smile before he returned to reading the textbook that he didn't actually need for school.

Hermione sighed and closed the door behind her but opened the window before sitting on the free bench with her feet curled up beneath her. She watched him read for quite a while before the movement of the train and the calmness of his carriage lulled her into a light doze.

Draco woke her when the trolley came around again but she was too dazed to provide him with an order so he purchased her a pumpkin pasty, a chocolate eclair and some Earl Grey tea.

"I'm afraid the trolley witch doesn't stock chamomile," he smirked as he handed her the mug and settled back on his own bench, sipping his own tea.

"Has Ginny been to look for me?" Hermione asked, lifting her mug to her lips with faux nonchalance, eyes fixed on Draco's face and widening when he nodded.

"She saw you were asleep and was glad that you had finally relaxed. It sounds as though you gave Finnigan and Thomas quite the scare." His eyes sparkled at the prospect and Hermione glared at him over the rim of her mug.

"Stop that before you even start it. You're not going to be that person this year."

"I shall be whomever and whatever I want, Granger. To have such freedom." Draco leaned back dramatically with a sigh, flinging his arms out to the side and vanishing his mug of tea as he did so.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious," he said, having noticed her reaction through half-lidded eyes. "Father's gone. The Dark Lord's gone. Aunt Bella is gone. It's just Mother and I, finally free to live our lives as we please, even with the Ministry sanctions."

She couldn't help but agree with that but scoffed at the turn their lives had taken. The end of the war bringing freedom for him yet landing Hermione with a new persona that had taken over control of her life. She shook her head at herself and bit into her eclair just as Draco spoke again.

"Actually, that reminds me. Mother received a letter yesterday from a friend in France."

"Yes?" Hermione prompted when Draco didn't immediately continue with his reason for bringing up that particular piece of inconsequential information.

"Well they said... and she has already passed it along to the Aurors, I just felt you should know as well, considering certain... things," Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco's rambling and he brought it to a halt, clearing his throat before continuing in his usual low drawl. "The letter indicated that Greyback had been sighted around the docks of Cherbourg, sleeping in a warehouse there for a few days at least."

"Cherbourg?" she checked quietly, eyes glazing over as they failed to focus on anything in particular, the black and green of Draco's robes blurring in front of her.

"Yes. Granger..."

"Cherbourg in Normandy?"

"Granger, look at me." She blinked him back into focus, a dislike of his imperative tone stirring in her chest, and met his steely gaze. "It's going to be fine, remember. Just like you told me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* I've actually updated on a Tuesday (just - it's 23:35 here)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments or come find me on [tumblr](https://mxstyassasxin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you all for reading xx


	23. Irritation

Ginny came and retrieved Hermione from Draco's compartment when they were less than an hour away from Hogsmeade. Hermione shared a sheepish smile with him as she left with Ginny, but she had to change into her robes which were still in her trunk in the other compartment. Hermione wished that she could have somehow kept a bubble of the calm air around her, because the further from the back of the train they got, the more unbearable it became for her again. At least Ginny stayed close, wrapping a strong arm around Hermione's shoulders each time someone squeezed past them in the tight corridor. Luna, Dean and Seamus were already dressed in their robes when they arrived back, so the three of them stepped out of the compartment to allow Hermione and Ginny some privacy to change.

"This feels strange," Hermione murmured as she pulled the black and red robes on for the first time in fifteen months. "They barely feel like _mine_ anymore."

"I'm glad we bought new ones," Ginny commented, turning down the collar of her shirt over her loose red and gold tie. "I just couldn't have stepped into last year's uniform." She shuddered at the prospect, adjusting her robes to sit correctly on her shoulders but the movement caused them to slip down her arm. Giving up with a sigh and a shrug, she went to open the door again, but Hermione stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

"Wait! I have to write a letter first. Something Draco told me that I need Harry to know."

"And Draco is alright with you sharing it with Harry?" Ginny looked at her with her hands on her hips.

"Well, he would probably find out from the Auror office at some point anyway, so this is just a little heads up for my own peace of mind." Hermione searched through her trunk for a clean piece of parchment, a quill and a pot of ink, then set about writing out what Draco had told her about Greyback while Ginny read over her shoulder.

"Cherbourg's on the North coast of France, right? You don't think he's waiting for an opportunity to come back do you?"

"I do, which is why I'm telling Harry. It'll give him some news to focus his Greyback fixation on until the Ministry acts on Narcissa's information. I've asked him to tell the others as well, especially Bill and Andromeda." She finished writing and waved the parchment to dry the ink, looking up at Ginny's perplexed face. "Does anyone have an owl?"

"I'll go and find one," Ginny sounded numb as she reached out for the letter, taking it with her when she opened the door.

She returned just as the train was pulling into the station and nodded at Hermione, telling her that it was done. They disembarked the train with Luna, Dean and Seamus and squeezed through the crowd towards the carriages that would take them to the castle. Hermione pulled Ginny's scarf up over her nose again and breathed her friend's scent in deeply, feeling eyes on her as she did so. She turned around and furrowed her brow when she spotted Draco averting his gaze and moving quickly away from the train with his head down over to the opposite side of the platform. She stopped moving to watch him go with puzzlement on her face but turned around when Ginny called her name.

They waved at Hagrid when they reached the end of the platform, but he was busy corralling the small number of first years so they didn't stop to talk with him. They kept moving with the crowd out of the station but came to a halt when everyone suddenly saw the Thestrals for the first time.

"That's what we rode to London?" Hermione grimaced, remembering the terrifying flight in fifth year.

"Aren't they just the sweetest?" Luna sighed adoringly, pushing through the rows of shocked students, already familiar with the sight of the dark grey, skeletal creatures.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, Luna." Ginny shared a look with Hermione before following their friend to a carriage.

Hermione saw Draco standing close to another carriage, already appearing comfortable with the Thestrals, and tried to catch his eye since they had space for one more person, yet he was resolutely looking anywhere but at her. She watched with clenched fists as Theo Nott approached him, holding her breath until Theo held out his right hand and Draco grasped his forearm in silent solidarity.

When Hermione's carriage pulled away, Millicent and Tracey had joined the two boys with some younger Slytherins, but Draco still hadn't said a word, angling himself away from the rest of them in the corner seat, looking down at his lap. He hadn't looked up for her even once and Hermione was confused by how disappointed that made her.

The air around them was less pressing now and she gradually relaxed, removing Ginny's scarf from her face and even laughing at Seamus' antics. It changed when they entered the castle and she began to get crowded again, everyone's scents mingling as they made their way towards the Great Hall chattering excitedly. Hermione pressed her nose into Ginny's scarf again as the younger witch pulled her close but, just as Dean, Seamus and Luna stepped through the impressive doors, someone yanked her to one side by the sleeve of her robe, Ginny stumbling along with them.

"Is that your scarf, Weasley?" Draco asked quickly without looking at Hermione, even though it was her he pulled into the alcove. "And she needs it?" Hermione crossed her arms and was about to protest when Ginny answered him with a nod.

"There's a spell to prevent degradation. I can adapt it to scent if you'd like?" Draco turned to Hermione as though asking her but still refused to meet her eyes, looking at the wall over her shoulder instead.

She hesitated, partly from shock that he had offered to help when he appeared to be avoiding her, and partly out of determination to handle the situation by herself. If Remus had been able to manage it at Hogwarts, then she would get used to it as well. Just as she steeled herself to decline, Draco rolled his eyes and finally met her gaze.

"You're still new, Granger. Now, make a decision. Quickly!" He hissed, glancing around to make sure they weren't being watched.

"Do it." Ginny told him and Hermione whipped her head around, staring open mouthed at her. "It'll help you, Hermione, as much as I hate that Malfoy's right."

Draco muttered the unfamiliar incantation with his wand trained on her neck and a smug look on his face, then disappeared, slipping through the doors to the Great Hall with his head bowed low again. Hermione and Ginny followed him in and sat in a gap at the Gryffindor table, the scent from the scarf now strong enough that she didn't need to pull it up over her nose. She looked around at the Slytherin table intending to indicate her thanks to Draco but found that he was sat by himself again, looking down at the table where he seemed to be tracing the patterns of the grain in the wood with his fingers. She scanned the rest of the hall and furrowed her brow as she realised how many gaps there were at the tables.

"I don't think it's just my year who haven't returned," she leaned across the table to whisper to Ginny.

X - X - X

Over the next few days, Hermione adjusted to waking up in the dorm she now shared almost exclusively with Ginny - there was only one other girl returning from Ginny's year - and taking her classes with the other seventh years and returning students. With the amount of NEWT classes she was taking, she was able to interact with almost everyone in their year.

Her Potions, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes were small enough in number that all the houses had been mixed together. She shared Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Defence and Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, while Charms was shared with the Slytherins. Draco never once spoke to her in Charms, but she would occasionally catch him glancing in her direction. In the smaller classes he would only speak to her when they had to work together on a potion or a translation, but even then, he refused to meet her eyes. She was puzzled by his behaviour since they had arrived at Hogsmeade station and it was starting to annoy her. Her irritation was worsening as the full moon drew closer and she knew that she, in turn, was beginning to annoy Ginny.

Two days before the full moon, Hermione found herself pacing the dorm, her hair wild and loose around her face as she scratched at her forearms, the sleeves of her uniform bunched up to her elbows and her robes hanging cockeyed off her shoulders. The pain and anxiety coursing through her body was beginning to reach its peak but she was determined to fight Ginny and Professor McGonagall on making her rest, even though the proximity of so many people was fraying her remaining nerves. Ginny managed to calm her down enough to make their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, promising her that they wouldn't make her stop going to classes as long as she felt she could still properly and effectively manage to sit through them.

Hermione could hear a lot of loud chatter, more so than usual as they descended the main staircase, and she began to feel the itch beneath her skin again. Ginny reached out and grasped Hermione's hands in her own just as her fingers began to twitch and looked exasperatingly at Hermione before continuing their way into breakfast with their hands clasped.

As soon as the two of them entered the large space, the loud chatter came to a sudden halt and everyone turned to look at them, giving Hermione the opportunity to see the papers that they were all crowded around at the tables. While trying to make out the headline of the paper and beginning to worry about Harry, she sensed someone moving quickly towards her and flinched back into a defensive stance. She relaxed as green detailed robes topped with blonde hair entered her line of sight and registered his familiar, fresh scent as non-threatening to her. Draco did look furious about something though, with an intensity roiling in his storm-grey eyes.

"Granger," he planted his tall, slim frame in front of her, blocking her entry to the hall. "Could you give me a hand with the Ancient Runes translation before class?" he asked, even as he began to steer her out of the hall.

"You already finished that, Draco," she frowned, digging her heels in and crossing her arms. "I saw you doing it during class as soon as we were assigned it."

"I just want to check something with you," he glanced at Ginny and back to her before he worryingly added, " _please?_ "

"What's going on? I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you want me out of this hall." She stepped back, almost colliding with Luna who had skipped over to them with a copy of the paper.

"Hello, Draco. You look tense. Perhaps you should just show her."

Ginny took the paper from Luna while Draco narrowed his eyes at the ever gleeful Ravenclaw.

"This isn't good, Hermione," Ginny said, her wide eyes not straying from the page, even when Hermione pulled it halfway towards herself.

_No one was more surprised than I when Minister Shacklebolt's next big step following the Death Eater trials was to demolish the werewolf legislation imposed by the currently incarcerated Dolores Umbridge. Such impositions were made in 1994 following the reveal that Remus Lupin, Werewolf, Order of Merlin First Class, had been teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts to our children at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Well, dear readers. I can now reveal to you the very worrying reason behind our Minister's insistence on a rapid change in werewolf rights, and I am afraid to say that it is due to a shocking case of privilege afforded to one of the so-called Golden Trio. That's right! Miss Hermione Granger, one-time love interest of the saviour of the wizarding world, is a Werewolf._

_It has come to my notice that Miss Granger, 18, registered herself this summer while the rest of the wizarding world, we who trusted her with our very existence, was too focused on the trials to notice. Miss Granger was barred from the Wizengamot during the trials for this very reason; for the fact that her supposedly new identification makes her dangerous and untrustworthy. But, now that members of the Wizengamot can speak freely about the trials, prominent members have brought to the Daily Prophet's attention how disappointed they were that Miss Granger's condition prevented them from hearing her testimony._

_It has also been rumoured that Minister Shacklebolt’s rapid adjustment of werewolf legislation comes following pressure from the newly-appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, who insisted that Miss Granger would be returning this year to complete her studies, despite being turned by Fenrir Greyback, the terrifying, dark wizard who has tortured so many young, innocent children._

“This really isn’t good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hogwarts! What do you all think? And any guesses on who wrote that article? 
> 
> Also, I love you all for reading this and commenting along as I take Hermione on this journey that started out as my first foray into writing fanfiction. FIWYMI has now passed 2000 hits here on AO3 and I'm so happy that people are enjoying it. So thank you <3
> 
> I'd love it if you came and found me on tumblr [@mxstyassasxin](https://mxstyassasxin.tumblr.com)


	24. Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dialogue chapter for you all this week that I really hope you enjoy! 
> 
> See you next Tuesday (or Wednesday if work gets in the way again) and thank you for reading :)
> 
> Much love xx

"This _really_ isn't good."

"You don't say, Weasley," Draco drawled.

Hermione heard them on the verge of an argument, but she couldn't drag her blurred gaze away from the pages clenched in her fists, even though she could no longer read the rest of the words. She was shaking too much.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny realised and pulled her into a hug so that she was just able to stare blankly over the taller girl’s shoulder. The Prophet fell to the floor, but tremors continued to roll through her. She could feel the anger building in her chest, her throat opening for a growl despite the clench of her jaw.

Over Ginny's shoulder, and through her blurred vision, she could just make out the scowl on Draco's face as he stood primly behind Ginny with his arms folded. His stance relaxed as he found her looking back at him and he took a step towards them so that he was close enough to whisper since the entire Great Hall was still listening in.

"We need to get her out of here, Weasley. Her _eyes_."

Hermione felt Ginny relax her hold and lean back to look into her face, her soft, brown eyes widening.

"Oh, Merlin."

"Yup," Draco agreed with the sentiment, spreading his arms protectively behind the two witches as he ushered them out of the hall, Luna trailing along behind them up to the nearest empty classroom.

He closed the door behind them and Hermione watched him stalk towards her, hunching his shoulders when he reached her so he could look directly into her eyes which she assumed kept flashing a vibrant green. There was a battle occurring within herself between a familiar, calming presence and the anger that was bubbling just below the surface as she continued to process the article. Her fists remained clenched at her sides, but the shaking had lessened now that she was alone with Draco, Ginny and Luna. She could also see clearly again. Or at least she could clearly see the silver specks in Draco's stormy eyes.

"Focus, Granger. I need you to calm down. Skeeter's a bitch, we all know that."

"I'm going to kill her," Hermione growled through clenched teeth, keeping a rein on the fullness of her anger.

"No, you're not," Draco told her, lifting his arms to hold her by the shoulder as he continued to stare into her eyes. Hermione growled and quickly swung her own arms up between his, knocking them away at the elbows with her forearms.

"You can't tell _me_ what to do!" She raised her voice as the rumble in her chest grew, and she stood as tall as she was able to, taking a step forward to crowd him before lowering her voice again to a dangerous hiss. "She puts me in danger, she puts my pack in danger. You cannot stop me, Draco Malfoy."

"Yes I bloody well can, Granger," he squared up to her without hesitation, drawing himself up to look down at her with narrowed eyes. "You can't pull that shit on me so _control yourself_. Going after Skeeter like this, with violence, will solve nothing."

"Hermione, maybe you sh..." Ginny paused when Draco held out a hand in her direction, a request for silence without taking his gaze from Hermione's face.

"Oh no. You did not just _shush_ Ginny," Hermione bared her teeth at him in a dangerous grin and closed the gap between their puffed-out chests. "You definitely don't get to do _that_." She brought a hand between them and shoved him hard in the chest so that he stumbled backwards. "Especially when you have hardly acknowledged me all week!"

She pushed him again and he wheeled backwards until he fell into a chair. Hermione placed her right foot on the edge of the seat between his thighs and pushed him further away with all her strength, the chair screeching across the stone floor until it collided with a desk. When Draco went to stand from the chair, Hermione bound over and held him down with an insistent palm on his shoulder, standing over him and glaring into his eyes.

"She's an animagus. Skeeter is. And I'd bet anything that she's unregistered. _That's_ how we go after her, Granger." Draco's shoulder relaxed under her hand, but his gaze did not waver from hers.

"I know that, Draco," she scoffed, a sly smile tugging at her lips and her eyes twinkling, even as they returned to their usual brown.

"You... You _know_?" he quirked an eyebrow incredulously, but his voice betrayed his disappointment.

"Yes, _I know_. I kept her trapped in a jar for months and blackmailed her."

"So that's why she suddenly disappeared..." Draco breathed, face flushed as his eyes widened at her.

"And don't think that I didn't know you were feeding her those horrendous stories, Malfoy."

"Oh, don't _Malfoy_ me, Granger," he slipped his mask back into place.

"Hypocrite," Hermione smirked at him before holding out a hand to pull him up from the chair.

"Okayyy," Ginny drew out and Hermione turned to face her. "So we're going to blackmail her?"

"Don't be silly, Ginny. Draco is." Three heads turned in surprise to the sing-song reasoning of Luna Lovegood, Draco folding his arms across his chest with a curious air.

"Um, yes, Luna. But how did you know I was going to suggest that?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" She flitted her gaze between the three of them, taking in their expressions. "Oh," she let out a sharp giggle, "Of course. I see now."

Hermione continued watching Luna along with the other two, waiting for her to tell them what she could obviously see that they could not. Luna, on the other hand, must have believed her point made because she waltzed around Draco and sat down quite determinedly on the chair he had vacated without saying another word.

"If I am correct," Draco cocked his head at Luna when she remained silent, and kept his intrigued gaze on her despite speaking to Hermione and Ginny, "Skeeter does not know about our friendship so she will not expect an attack from me. I've been trying to keep that sort of extra attention off you, hence my avoidance since we parted on the train."

"You... I don't... You didn't have to do that," Hermione stuttered, surprised that he had been protecting her, but also guilt stricken that she was the reason he had been so lonely all week.

"It's not just you," he turned to look at her with a sheepish smile on his face. "No one here should have to put up with me, so I'm just trying to stay out of the way."

"Draco," Hermione protested at the same time Ginny scoffed.

"Malfoy, you're a massive idiot. You don't have to keep proving it."

"Thanks, Weasley. I think."

"Ginny's right. The way people look at you and think about you won't change if you keep avoiding them for their own good. What about what's good for _you_ , Draco?" They shared a smile and Draco nodded at Hermione as he accepted what she said. She hoped he wouldn’t forget it.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Skeeter knows that I'm aware of her animagus skills but not that I would be likely to defend you. If I were to expose her with what I know from fourth year, she'd hopefully be ruined, or at least trusted a lot less. And she wouldn’t even see it coming.”

"Okay," Hermione considered for a second before repeating more assuredly with a wide grin on her face. "Okay. You'd best get writing."

"Well, we've already missed the start of Ancient Runes so, the library? We can call in to Professor Babbling at the end of the hour to get today's work and hand in our translations."

"Oh no! I completely forgot about class!"

"Hermione," Ginny soothed her, "I'm sure class is the last thing the Professors expect you to worry about this morning. Just go with Malfoy and get that letter written. I have a free period anyway, so I'll be on the Quidditch pitch. Luna?"

"Oh, I think I'll head to Divination early. The new Professor is sitting in on class today and I want to meet them first."

"Merlin help them," Draco hissed into Hermione's ear and she had to cover her sudden laugh with a cough.

"Sorry, I'll just... Shall we?"

The castle was much quieter than it had been that morning and Hermione felt a lot calmer walking towards the library with Draco at her side. Even the agitation she usually felt as the full moon drew closer seemed more subdued. Unfortunately, whatever it was that she was finding relaxing had done nothing to soothe her aching muscles, so she was constantly shifting the position of her school bag on her shoulders.

"Give me the bag, Granger," Draco drawled, holding his hand out to her as they reached the top of the second flight of stairs. They still had to get to the end of the main second floor corridor and then climb the spiral staircase that would bring them out near the library.

"What? No, I'm perfectly capable of carrying it myself," she said even as she hefted it onto the other shoulder. Draco looked down at her with one eyebrow raised and his lips pressed into a knowing scowl. Hermione sighed, relenting, and he smiled at her.

"Thank you for coming to your senses," he teased as he lifted the bag off her shoulder. "Salazar, Granger! What have you got in here?" Hermione could see him straining and remembered how starved his muscles still were after Azkaban, but she’d let him play the gentleman if he was so determined.

"Just my course books. I never know which I'll end up needing."

"You are aware of the Featherlight charm, aren't you?" He remarked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, holding Hermione's bag in front of him as though it were a boulder.

"It never seems worth it for a few extra books," she shrugged, but cast the charm for him anyway as they reached the base of the spiral staircase.

Hermione went ahead of Draco and walked straight into the Library when she got to the top. She glanced around at the many gaps on the shelves and sighed once again, as she had been doing all week, at the dismal sight.

"What the..." Hermione turned around before she reached her favourite table and saw Draco standing still, a few meters inside the library with a shocked expression on his face as he looked around.

"You haven't been in here yet?" She asked him, quietening her tone automatically.

"No,” Draco replied just as quietly. “I've been studying outside before it gets too cold to do so. It's...it's so empty."

"Books don't fare too well in battle, Draco." She grabbed his wrist as he continued staring around at the sparse shelves and pulled him towards the table.

"Do McGonagall and Pince know which books are missing?"

"Yes. I do too," she considered him curiously, wondering what was going through his head. "I helped with the cataloguing after the Battle."

"Do you have the list?" Draco whipped his head round to face her. "Only, I have access to the second largest wizarding library in Britain. Well," he looked around again. "It _was_ the second largest."

"What are you thinking?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled back at her.

"They'd do more good here than they are gathering dust on the shelves in Malfoy Manor."

"Draco. You don't have to feel guilty about everything..."

"I don't," Draco interrupted her. "I want to do this. I _can_ do this. I can help."

Hermione suddenly found herself transfixed by the sincere, amazed, warm look on his face and the way it smoothed out his sharp features. She had to shake herself out of it, aware of her heart pounding in her chest and the flush rising up her neck.

"I'll get you the list," she said, looking down as she took her bag back from him. "You can cross-reference it with your mother, I suppose."

"She'll be glad of something to do." Hermione didn't have to look up to know there was a smile on his face. It was evident in his voice.

"And I'm sure Professor McGonagall will be glad of the help," she murmured back without meeting his eyes as they settled down to work.


	25. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for this chapter! Everything should be back on track now for Tuesday or Wednesday updates but any mid-week changes will be mentioned on my [tumblr](https://mxstyassasxin.tumblr.com) along with lots of other HP related stuff. 
> 
> Since the last chapter, FIWYMI has surpassed 3000 hits! I love you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter <3
> 
> Much love xx

"I can't do this! I can't do this, Draco," Hermione stopped pacing her dorm room to shoot him a panicked look as the door shut behind him, closing that calming, fresh scent in with him.

She had confined herself to her bed for most of the day in an effort to avoid the rest of the students, her pain, anxiety and temper at their worst with the full moon that evening. But the time spent supposedly relaxing had allowed her mind to wander through all the terrifying worries she had about transforming at Hogwarts without Bill and while there were students in the castle.

Draco had agreed to take notes for her during their shared classes that day and, when he had tried to pass them onto Luna, the Ravenclaw had somehow managed to lead him into the Gryffindor common room and up to the girl's dormitories without either of them being thrown out.

She noticed that Draco looked uncharacteristically flustered when Luna pushed him into the room and closed the door behind him, but as soon as he caught the tone of her voice, his eyes refocused and his confident mask slipped into place again.

"You've done this before, Granger. How many times over the summer?" He walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed closest to her. "There's no reason why this moon can't go as well as the rest of them."

"There are students in the castle this time, Draco! I can't leave the shack and I have no idea how my Wolf will deal with that."

"Potter and Weasley will be here in a few hours. You'll feel more comfortable then."

Hermione scoffed. Part at the effort it had clearly taken for those words to come out of Draco's mouth, and part at her own tendency to trust no one but herself.

"It's not that I don't trust them," she began pacing again, speaking quickly. "It's just that I've always worried about _them_ and now I need to trust that they'll look after _me_ and stop _me_ from getting close to the castle when even I have no idea what tonight could be like."

"Look," Draco said, watching her pace across the room, "Professor Lupin managed it, so I'm sure... Would you _sit down_?"

Hermione stopped pacing when Draco interrupted himself, and looked around to meet his stern eyes, slowly sitting down on the bed opposite him. She ignored the roll of his eyes when her leg began to bounce and she continued to wring her hands together; Sitting down was clearly no more relaxing than pacing had been.

"Thank you," Draco said, a bit too sweetly. "As I was saying, I don't see how you wouldn't be able to manage it if Professor Lupin could."

"I don't know why everyone keeps assuming that," Hermione grew exasperated. "It certainly wasn't easy for him at any stretch. You must have seen how run down and in pain it left him? I'm just worried, and I don't know what it will be like, and not knowing things scares me." She sighed and looked down at her lap where her fingers were fixated on picking at her cuticles.

"Granger, if you're that worried, get the other Weasley here - the one who's your second. Or McGonagall. We can go right now to see if she could..."

"No," Hermione interrupted, snapping her head up. "No, I should be used to this by now and they shouldn't have to worry about me. Professor McGonagall has an entire student body to worry about and Bill has his own life. He doesn't want me dragging him away from Fleur all the time."

"It's one night a month! You're being stubborn, Granger. If you need help, ask for it. Don't be like me." Draco's words caught in his throat and Hermione saw the flash of a grimace cross his face as quickly as it disappeared again.

"Draco," she reached across the gap between the beds to rest her right hand on his knee, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Don't, Granger," he shook his head. "I didn't, but you can." He whipped his head round to look at the door as they heard the handle twist with a soft, accompanying knock.

"Malfoy," Ginny said stepping into the dorm. "Do you mind if I have a word with Hermione?"

Hermione watched as the two of them appeared to hold a silent battle, staring into each other's eyes while they determined each other’s intention and sincerity. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes with a sigh. There were too many people trying to care for her when she was supposed to be the one in charge. _She_ was the Alpha.

Draco looked back round at her and squeezed her knee in return before standing from the bed. It seemed he had made his decision and Hermione knew he was telling her to do so as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Granger. Remember what I said."

Hermione sighed again when the door shut behind him, the tension she had been feeling before his visit returning to the room in full force. She could feel her nostrils flaring as she tried to cling onto any of that comforting scent that may have lingered.

"Here," Ginny sat down beside her and pulled her into her side. "I know it's not perfect, but you can have my scent if it'll help."

Hermione burrowed her face into the crook of Ginny's neck and was able to relax again slightly, despite the long sheet of red hair tickling her cheeks.

"I heard a bit of what Malfoy said before I came in. Shhh," Ginny began stroking Hermione's back when she tensed in her arms. "It's alright you know, to need help sometimes. And I need you to not get mad at me, please."

Hermione raised her head from Ginny's shoulder with her brow furrowed, and the hand stroking her back grew more insistent.

"You see, you know how I don't like being left out of stuff?" Hermione nodded even though her brow remained furrowed. "Well, I did the animagus thing at the same time as Harry and Ron without telling anyone."

"You what?" Hermione sat bolt upright, ignoring the jolt of pain that coursed down her spine at the sudden movement.

"I mean, Harry and Ron knew obviously, and McGonagall because she was helping us, and I told Fleur so she would get you inside and you wouldn't see me, but I wanted it to be a nice surprise for your first full moon back at school. I didn't expect you to get so worried about it. So, surprise."

The youngest Weasley looked sheepish as she smiled a strained, wary smile at Hermione, her brown eyes wide with a plea for understanding.

"I'm not mad, Ginny," she sighed, "but you could have told me sooner."

"Does it make it any better? Because there'll be one more of us with you now."

"It will be nice, but we haven't tried it with you there and we won't know how my Wolf will react to your animagus." Hermione cocked her head to one side as she thought about it.

"Harry told me about everything last month. How you just wanted to run, like you needed to stretch after a month cramped into a small space and how you were going to run right through the Whomping Willow to get into the shack. And how you got a little growly when they tried to stop you from doing that."

"I'm worried about the Wolf's need to stretch and run under the moon being taken away from her this time," Hermione grimaced. "She's going from being cooped up in my body to being cooped up in the Shack and I don't think she's going to like that."

"Well there will be three of us to help you," Ginny smiled warmly. "Harry's stag, Ron's Labrador and me."

"What are you anyway?" Hermione asked, anxious not to ruin Ginny's pride.

"Some sort of pony."

"A pony?" She quirked an eyebrow thinking about how a horse would fit in the Shack along with her Wolf, a stag and a decent-sized dog.

"Yeah. Quite a bit smaller than a horse but not Shetland size. I'm either a Dartmoor or Welsh I think. Dapple grey like my patronus, but nowhere near as big as it. I'm almost the same size as Harry, and he has the stupid antlers on top!" She started laughing and Hermione found herself smiling at the sound despite the worry still swirling around in her head.

"Come on," Ginny continued once she had stopped laughing, pulling Hermione to her feet as she did so. "Let's get your change of clothes and stuff down to the Shack before they get here."

X - X - X

She tried again to head for the door and, once again, she found her path blocked; Her three companions standing together in front of her. From the last moon, she recognised the dog and the stag as her pack mates. She knew they had names that her Beta had called them, but there were much more important things on her mind right now so their names were of little consequence to her.

The moon on the other hand was, and all she could think of as she fixed her eyes on the doorway behind the three creatures was what she could be experiencing at the other end of that tunnel. Soothing, pale moonlight that would bathe her aching body; the scent in the forest as the seasons shifted from summer to autumn and the pines released their sweet sap; the breeze ruffling her fur and cooling her lolling tongue as she loped through the trees and across the lawns; the delightful burn in her legs as she pushed aching muscles to their limits, her joints singing in praise.

She took another step towards the three of them and the dog faltered but the other two stood firm. She noticed that the newcomer flicked her tail towards the dog's hind legs and felt the corners of her mouth twitch in amusement. She liked this member of her pack.

The twitch of amusement turned into a snarl when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the stag lower his head in challenge rather than submission; a clear threat to her. She was his Alpha. How dare he threaten her. The growl in her throat grew louder and she bared her teeth, stretching her neck up as much as she could to look down on him.

Testing the waters, and his resolve, she took another intimidating step, but he just pushed back, his antlers now resting against her neck. She was not afraid. She knew he could not best her but she would have none of this attitude. Lowering her head, she snapped her jaws together, close enough to the back of his neck that his hair caught in her teeth.

He jolted at the sound of her powerful jaw and the dog to his left began barking at her and rocking it's body against her front legs. She swung her head down around the stag's antlers to shove the dog away with her snout, then lunged for the gap that he had left, eyes on the door once again.

The remaining two must have coordinated over her back because before she could burst through the wood, they had sandwiched her body between themselves, forcing her to a halt. She began to growl again and swung her head from side to side, resisting as they pushed her backwards into the corner of the room, towards the blankets that usually became her den. But she did not need that comfort just yet.

On one swing of her head to the left, she collided with the hindquarters of the stag and a way to get him to back down formed in her mind. It wasn’t something she particularly wanted to do, but it seemed as though she was going to have to assert her dominance. She growled a fair warning and, when he continued to force her backwards, she snapped her jaw again, this time briefly sinking her teeth into his hide.

As she expected, the stag squealed and leapt away from her, turning with a betrayed look in his eyes. She nudged him with her snout in apology, but she'd had to do it. She had to get out into the moonlight, and he was refusing to let her go.

She turned, with mixed feelings in her chest, to leave the room just before the barking began anew, accompanied by the shrill cries of the newcomer. They were her pack; they would understand and, hopefully, she would build their trust up again. As she reached the doorway, she looked back at them all over her shoulder, to plead for their forgiveness and understanding, but saw hooves coming towards her.

The first blow hit her side and she heard something crack. The second hit the side of her head as she stumbled from the impact to her ribs. As she was shaking the ringing from her head, she saw the third blow coming, and then everything went black.


	26. Disorientation

Hermione blinked her eyes open in the bright lights above her, hissing at the pain they brought to her head. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, mentally examining where the rest of her pain was. She could feel her toes and fingers, and her legs felt fine. There was a bit of an ache in her hips, pelvis and lower back, but that was to be expected since she hadn't had the chance to resituate since her transformation; it took more effort for larger joints, muscles and bones to spring back into place properly. Her back ached but her sides, particularly on her left, throbbed. She groaned, remembering the crack of bones and the absolute mess she had been in the night before - at least she hoped it was only the day after the full moon.

The vibration of her groan drew her attention to the numbness of her jaw and how swollen it felt around her teeth. She rolled her head back on the pillow to test the muscles that constantly ached and found that nothing had changed there; the slight pull across her shoulders and up the sides of her neck still felt agonising. She sighed and slowly opened her eyes again, realising this time that her left seemed partially swollen shut.

"Great," she grumbled to herself, the soft word grating harshly at the back of her throat. Water, she needed water.

"Here, Miss Granger," came the voice of Madam Pomfrey – at least that explained the bright lights. "Don't struggle, let me help you sit up so you can drink something."

The bed and pillows adjusted behind her so that her upper body was lifted effortlessly, and then a cool glass was pressed lightly to her lower lip. The matron tipped a small amount of water into her mouth, waiting for Hermione to swallow before tipping the glass up again. She took at least seven sips of the soothing liquid before her mouth and lips were wet enough to speak.

"Thank you. How did I get here? Where are the others?"

"Don't worry yourself, dear. Your friends are fine; it's you who needs care," Madam Pomfrey admonished, setting the glass on the side table where Hermione could reach it if she wished. “I'll retrieve some Wiggenweld potion for you, because Merlin knows you need it."

Hermione watched the matron walk away from her bed and over to a cabinet on the opposite wall next to another occupied bed, messy black hair splayed around the patient's head. _Harry_ , she realised as she sat up properly and her heartbeat grew frantic, shock making it easy to ignore the strain in her muscles.

"No. Harry," she breathed as flashes of the previous night came to her; teeth sinking into flesh, a disconcerted squeal, the smugness of her Wolf and the sureness of forgiveness. No wonder Ginny had kicked her so hard.

"Harry. Harry!" she said louder, scrambling out of bed but collapsing to the floor, clutching her side as something shifted painfully and her thigh popped properly back into her hip socket.

There was a scream and only by the burning of her throat did Hermione realise that it was her own. She gritted her teeth together at the pain and began to pull herself along the flagstone floor towards Harry's bed.

"Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey stood over her, unimpressed. "I told you, did I not, that your friends are fine." The matron hauled Hermione to her feet and propped her back onto the edge of her bed. "Mr Potter is sleeping with the aid of dreamless sleep. I would ask you to please keep quiet."

Hermione glanced around Madam Pomfrey to look again at Harry, so still in his bed. She took a deep, steadying breath that rattled her chest and focused her good eye on the slow rise and fall of the sheet that covered him.

"But I bit him," she whispered, not moving her gaze from that slight movement.

"Nothing a little essence of dittany couldn't sort out." Madam Pomfrey rested a hand on Hermione's shoulder, drawing her attention to the comforting smile the matron was giving her. "I promise you, he walked in here under his own steam and was helping Mr and Miss Weasley carry you to boot!"

"Where are they?" Hermione asked quietly, afraid of when she might have to face them.

"I believe Mr Weasley has returned to Auror training and taken Mr Potter's excuses with him, but I see no reason why he cannot return himself once he's had a good rest." She turned her head to look at Harry and furrowed her brow. "That boy never got enough sleep in my opinion."

"Tell me about it," Hermione muttered, earning a scoff from the matron.

"I sent Miss Weasley, on the other hand, up to her own bed. She was quite determined to stay but I have insisted that she does not return until lunchtime." Madam Pomfrey pulled the stopper out of the green vial she held and looked sternly at Hermione. "I am going to make use of this peaceful time to treat you properly now that you are back to yourself. There was no way I could even begin to know what to do when the shift was still reversing."

Hermione tipped her head back willingly at Madam Pomfrey's indication and the thick Wiggenweld potion made its way down her throat. She knew it probably meant she had internal bruising in addition to the external swelling and whatever it was that was not sitting correctly in her left side, and she would take any disgusting substance to stop that agony before it really began.

Madam Pomfrey smiled once Hermione had swallowed the potion, shaking her head at the taste, then pulled a tin of salve out of her apron which she began smearing on Hermione's face. She hissed and clenched her fists at the initial sting but guessed that the salve probably contained witch hazel and knew the sting wouldn't last long.

"Now," Madam Pomfrey said, lifting Hermione's legs back into bed. "Have you got any exceptional pain elsewhere?" Hermione didn't understand why she was asking the question when she was already performing diagnostic scans on her, wand moving slowly over her form and hovering in various places.

"Everywhere else is fine, Madam Pomfrey; just the usual aches and pains apart from something on my left side." The matron immediately moved round to the other side of Hermione's bed and began a curious examination. "It would be nice to walk around a bit as well if I could. I'd like to get all my joints and muscles settled correctly."

"Not with ribs like that you're not," Madam Pomfrey scolded.

"Broken? How many?"

"Three I believe. Shouldn't be a difficult fix but scrambling out of bed won't have helped to keep them in place. Lie down and hold still please, Miss Granger."

Hermione did as she was asked, relaxing on the mattress and letting her mind drift blankly, flinching with a hiss each time Madam Pomfrey podded a rib into the correct position to cast a successful _episkey_. Even after all three of her ribs had fused back together, Hermione's requests to leave her bed and stretch were denied so, with a sigh, she resigned herself to a long morning in bed.

After a while, the sound of the doors opening had her curiously squinting one eye open and she saw Ginny and Draco sneaking into the hospital wing. She could hear Draco speaking frantically in a whisper, worried about Madam Pomfrey catching them.

"Oh shut it, Malfoy," Ginny snapped, her voice quiet but exasperated. "If you're scared, just come back during lunch. I'm done waiting so if she’s here, Pomfrey can just deal with me being forty minutes early."

Hermione watched Ginny move to Harry's bed and take his hand, smiling down at him as they began to exchange quiet words. She found herself squeezing her eyes shut as her heart dropped into her stomach. Her throat felt thick and she was overwhelmed again with the truth of what she had done last night to her friends. There was no way Ginny or Harry were going to speak to her, even if she was still their Alpha.

A warm, soothing hand suddenly stroked her wild curls off her forehead and Hermione instantly relaxed, her breaths growing steadier, her shoulders lowering and her fists uncurling to lay flat on the mattress. "You awake, Granger?" Draco's voiced breathed in her ear as his hand moved over her head.

She nodded almost imperceptibly, her tongue flitting out to wet her lips. He must have sat on the chair next to her bed.

"What the hell happened?" he continued quietly. "Weaslette over there wouldn't tell me anything."

Hermione tried to swallow, her throat closing again and her eyes beginning to burn behind her eyelids. Instead of answering him, a quiet sob escaped her and the hand on her head stilled. She opened her eyes to look up at him and watched as the confusion in his eyes faded into concern. Her burning eyes closed with a slight shake of her head and she was surprised to feel Draco perch on the side of her bed and lift her head onto his thigh, left ankle crossed over his right knee.

"Hermione," she shuddered at her own name, "it's okay. Does it hurt?"

 _Yes_ , she wanted to say. It hurt. It hurt because she knew that she had disappointed them, that she was no good for them, and that they would never want to speak to her again. It was all her fault and she deserved the physical pain she was still in.

"I bit him," she choked out instead. "I bit Harry."

"Okay," Draco drew out. "Well I can see that he'll be fine as usual. I'm more concerned about you, Granger. What hurts?"

She opened her eyes again - able to see through both now that the swelling had reduced - and met his gaze. Her breath caught at the worry she saw there, and she had to let it out in a long exhale before she was able to give him an answer.

"I haven't been able to get out of bed and stretch properly because my ribs needed healing."

"You broke your ribs?"

Hermione nodded against his thigh and clenched the fabric of his trousers in her fist where it rested by his knee. "Ginny kicked me after I bit Harry."

"She _what_?" Draco's voice suddenly rose, and he sprang back to his feet, Hermione's head falling to her pillow. "Weasley, you idiot! You kicked her?"

Ginny and Harry suddenly turned their attention across the room to where Draco was stood glaring at them.

"She was trying to get out of the Shack, Malfoy. How else would you expect me to stop her when I'm a damn horse?"

"By _not kicking her_!" he threw his hands up in the air. "You broke her fucking ribs!"

"Draco," Hermione croaked, leaning out of bed to grab his hand that was closest to her. "Draco, it's fine. They're healed now and I deserved it anyway."

"You... You..." he stammered, looking over his shoulder at her. "No, Granger. You don't deserve to have your ribs broken."

"Hermione," Ginny said as she came to stand on the other side of her bed with Harry. "I didn't realise I'd broken your ribs and I definitely didn't mean to. I was just trying to stop you."

"I know, Ginny and I don't blame you. Especially after what I did to Harry." She looked apologetically to her best friend. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

"I'm completely fine, 'Mione. Just another scar for the collection. No harm done." He exchanged a smile with her and Hermione felt her spirits lift ever so slightly, although she was still riddled with guilt.

"Yeah, not to you," Draco scoffed on Hermione's other side. " _You_ ," he tugged on Hermione's hand. "You should have called Bill here, stubborn witch. I knew you were too worried to look after yourself.

"And _you_ ," he lifted his head and pointed with his free hand at Ginny. "I can't have your hooves killing my cousin's protector." There were protests from both Hermione and Ginny, but Draco continued. "Get me a damn Mandrake leaf."

"Draco! Even if you really wanted to, you've missed the moon now. Take the month to think about it."

"I don't have to think about it, Granger. I can't trust them to take care of you and I need you here to protect Teddy!"

"Errm," Harry reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Oh, no offence Potter but I mean werewolf protection, not godfather protection."

"Fair. That's fair." Harry dropped his gaze away from Draco's, but Hermione saw him cock his head at something and knit his brows together.

"What, Harry?" she sighed, and he took his hand from the back of his neck where it had stilled, and started waving it at the space between Hermione and Draco.

"Wha..." they looked at the space between them and Hermione felt herself blushing as Draco cleared his throat and pulled his hand from hers, wiping it on his trousers. Ginny coughed pointedly and raised an eyebrow at Hermione who glared back, folding her arms and leaning back in bed.

"Anything else you need, Granger?" Draco asked primly, and Hermione knew from the tone that his mask was back in place. She sighed.

"Whilst you're all here, could you help me walk around for a bit? I need to get my joints resituated properly. If that’s okay with you?"

"Of course, Hermione."

"Course it is, 'Mione"

Draco grunted with a curt nod and she rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Her friends didn't hate her and she'd take broken ribs over that any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always! I'd love to know what your thoughts are on the story so far and you can always come and find me on tumblr [@mxstyassasxin](https://mxstyassasxin.tumblr.com) if you want or just leave a comment :)
> 
> See you next week! xx


	27. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this slightly a filler chapter? I feel like it's been a while since we heard from Andromeda and I couldn't exactly not mention Hermione's birthday, could I? :) Hope you enjoy it and it leaves you with a little more intrigue. The plot should start moving forwards again next week.
> 
> Much love xx

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_Draco wrote to me concerning what happened last week and I would advise you not to overly concern yourself. I have seen Harry since and he seems in fine spirits. No harm done on his part. Yours, however? I worry about what Draco has told me of your anxiety, particularly regarding the presence of other children in the school._

_I beg you not to fret, Hermione. Understandably you are emulating Remus' behaviour as you understand it from his time as your Professor. Forgive my bluntness, but he was alone and miserable and paranoid. You do not have to be any of those things. Instead, you might try and experience the moons at Hogwarts with your friends as he did with his. He often spoke wistfully about how much more bearable they were, running beneath the moonlight with James, Peter and Sirius._

_If you are worrying about getting into the castle, don't. Ginny, Ron and Harry (and Draco soon as I understand it) would steer you away, but you will also have more control once you place trust in yourself and relax. Panicking only lengthens the reins you hold over your wolf._

_Teddy misses your muggle folksongs. I have sent a collection of wizarding songs that run in a similar vein for you to enjoy. Happy Birthday, my dear._

_All our love,_

_Andromeda and Teddy_

Hermione read the letter through a third time and then peered into the box it had been attached to, finding it half full with twenty to thirty miniature vinyl records. She shut the lid quickly to fend off the rush of emotions that flooded through her as she remembered her father telling her off for touching his collection when she was much younger; her sticky fingerprints getting all over the shining surfaces. She took a deep breath and reminded herself of how happy Monica and Wendell Wilkins were with their lives in Australia, before carrying the box down to the common room where she knew there was a gramophone in the corner, usually only used after a successful Quidditch match.

The common room was empty with the rest of her house at breakfast before classes started, but Hermione had been running late, even before she was waylaid by Andromeda's owl. She knelt down beside the small table in one corner of the room and carefully slipped the first vinyl she grasped underneath the needle, sitting back on her heels as a haunting melody began to play.

She knew she only had time for this one song, but it was a beautiful one for her to have selected. The lyrics hit her hard in the centre of her chest, reminding her of the advice and pleas Andromeda had written in her letter, of how cared for she was and how lucky.

"Hermione, there you are! What are you still doing here? Breakfast has already finished." Ginny, having clambered through the portrait hole, made her way towards the corner that Hermione was kneeling in. "What are those?"

"Andromeda sent them to me for my birthday. I just wanted to listen to one before Herbology."

"But your birthday's tomorrow."

"Draco gave her something more important to write to me about. She probably thought it was worth sending them through at the same time. Save her owl a trip."

"Malfoy? What did he do?" Ginny's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms across her chest. "I swear, 'Mione. If he keeps sticking his pointy nose in..."

"Ginny!" Hermione interrupted sharply. "He's only doing what's best for me when I can't seem to do it myself. I wasn't exactly functioning like a leader and protector to you last week."

"Again. We don't blame you!"

"I know! I know," Hermione smiled sheepishly, "but it's taken a few words of wisdom for me to stop blaming myself." She stopped the record and put it back in its sleeve, leaving the box tucked away underneath the table.

After sighing with yet another attempt to roll some of the constant tension out of her shoulders, Hermione summoned her school bag down the stairs and set off out of the common room, tying the trusty scarf that held Ginny's scent around her neck. She'd need it in the stuffy greenhouses.

"So, what did Andromeda say?" Ginny asked as they moved quickly down the main staircase towards the entrance hall.

"To lean on the support that my friends are offering. She seems to think Remus ran with the Marauders sometimes and that it made him calmer. More in control."

"How would she know?"

"Sirius, I'm guessing. He was in her life until he was sixteen. Either that or Remus told her himself last year."

"So we're going to do what exactly?"

"We're _not_ going to have a repeat of this month, that's for sure. But I need to think about how I can manage it."

"Do you want to talk to McGonagall about it?"

"Not just yet. Let me think about it first."

X - X - X

When Hermione stepped into the great hall for breakfast the next day, she found her arms pinned to her sides as Luna pulled her into a tight hug, knocking the air from her lungs. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ginny give her an amused smile before she squeezed Hermione's hand and went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning, Luna," Hermione rasped, trying to avoid the strands of long, ethereal blonde hair getting in her mouth.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," Luna squeezed a fraction tighter before stepping back and smiling. The slender girl had a surprising amount of strength in her. "Here, I made you something."

Hermione reached out automatically, still dazzled by Luna's smile and her strength, only looking down when she felt Luna curl her hands around the straight edges of a canvas stretched taught over its wooden frame.

"Oh, Luna. It's beautiful," Hermione breathed, awestruck at the detail of the portrait finished in a similar fashion to the painting that had been on the ceiling of Luna's bedroom.

Hermione was looking at an image of herself in watercolour, streaks of gold placed strategically and lightly around her face that almost gave a sense of reverence. Her brunette curls had not been tamed, and fanned out behind her, almost hiding the Aegis that Hermione recognised from descriptions in _The Illiad_. Within the frame, she also held her wand determinedly in one hand, looking out to where it was pointing, past the owl that perched on her forearm.

She looked over to the Gryffindor table, ready to shout Ginny over to have a look, but her friend’s name died on her tongue. Ginny was clutching a letter tightly in her fists, her face looking particularly grim. She was blanched so pale that Hermione could have counted her freckles from where she was stood by the doors.

As Hermione considered whether to approach her friend or let her deal with the letter herself, Draco swept his way across the Great Hall from the Slytherin table to stand over Ginny's shoulder.

Hermione noticed that his face was equally grim, but his features twisted into quiet anger; the beginning of a snarl at the corners of his mouth and the narrowed, focused slits of his ice-cold eyes. He also had a piece of parchment clenched in his fist and began to shake it at Ginny, whatever he was saying reaching Hermione in a low, frustrated hiss. It was unlikely that many other people could hear what he was saying, but their interaction was drawing curious eyes.

Making her mind up, Hermione straightened her spine and lifted her head, excusing herself to Luna before striding over to the two of them. " _What_ ," she said between clenched teeth in her own low, lethal voice, "is going on?"

They immediately stopped glaring at each other, but Draco raised a single eyebrow at Ginny who just folded her arms across her chest without turning her eyes from him. Hermione recognised this as a silent consultation between the two of them and was momentarily proud that they had reached that level of understanding, but the feeling was subdued by the circumstances of their silence. She knew they were debating whether to tell her something.

It was likely that she could make Ginny tell her if she was stern enough, but Hermione didn't want to betray her trust by getting all Alpha-like whenever she wasn’t telling her something. Ginny could have her secrets and Hermione wouldn’t feel guilty about using her status over her friends. Draco on the other hand, she had absolutely no chance of persuading. He wasn't in her Pack so she couldn't compel him anyway, and he was just as stubborn as she was, if not more so.

Draco hummed acceptingly, breaking the silence, and inclined his head briefly to Ginny before turning his head to train his determined, don't-argue-with-me gaze on Hermione.

"Nothing of importance, Granger. A misunderstanding is all." He stepped towards her and turned his body as though to move around her and back to the other side of the hall but stopped alongside her. Hermione was just about to argue and attempt to get the truth out of him when he dipped his head to press a light, distracted kiss to her cheek murmuring, "Happy birthday," before disappearing.

Her words stuck in her throat and she found that the fingers she had been about to grab Draco's robes with were suddenly tracing the lingering feel of his lips on her cheekbone. Realising she was standing there blinking like an idiot, she dropped down onto the bench beside Ginny who pushed a plate of food towards her.

"Breakfast?" she said with a knowing smirk.

Hermione reached for the pastries blindly, following Draco's path across the room as she brought the croissant to her lips. It was only when the scent of cinnamon assaulted her nostrils and the sticky icing sugar touched her lips, she realised that it was a cinnamon swirl she held.

"This isn't my usual croissant, Gin," she scowled, finally looking away from Draco.

"Well you chose it," Ginny snickered, gesturing to the other, usual pastry on the plate.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Hermione fought the urge to stick her tongue out at Ginny and picked up her usual almond croissant with raspberry jam, glancing up at the Slytherin table occasionally as she ate until it was time for class.

Draco’s argument with Ginny finally came back to her when she was sitting in Defence Against the Dark Arts - one of her two classes that Draco didn't take. Her brow furrowed as she thought back on it and, when the demonstration of _Cave Inimicum_ began - a charm she had already practiced sufficiently in the Forest of Dean - she leaned in close to Ginny's ear.

"So what was the argument at breakfast about?" she whispered.

Ginny blanched slightly again but otherwise put up a confident facade. "I don't know what you mean. It was just a misunderstanding."

"About what exactly?"

"It doesn't matter," Ginny lifted her chin further into the air. "We came to an agreement about it."

"An agreement _not to tell me_ ," Hermione said pointedly, making sure Ginny knew that she was not fooled. "I don't need to be protected, Ginny."

Brown eyes snapped to her own. "We know, 'Mione. It's more to do with Harry than you. And you know how Malfoy is."

"I know how Draco _was_ ," Hermione huffed and gave in, turning back to the demonstration, unwilling to get into this disagreement with Ginny yet again.

"I'm sorry," Ginny sighed after a while. "I know he's not an evil prat anymore. But he's still an entitled one, and that gets to me."

"Even if the argument _was_ about Harry," Hermione breathed back, "there was obviously more to it that you didn't want me to know about. What was in the letters?"

Ginny looked at her with a conflicted expression and her fingers twisting together under the desk. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth and searched for something in Hermione's eyes before she released it and started to speak.

"My letter was from Harry. I think Malfoy's was from his mum because I don't see who else would know, and I doubt the Ministry would think to contact him directly about this."

"Just tell me already, Gin," Hermione pleaded.

"Well, the Aurors. They, um... They kind of lost track of Greyback."

Hermione felt her heart stutter. "How? How can they _kind of_ lose Greyback. They had eyes on him at Cherbourg."

"I know. And if he moved, they would have known. But somehow, he _has_ moved, and they _don't_ know."

"Great. Wonderful," Hermione fought hard to keep her voice at an acceptable level in class. "Happy birthday to me."


	28. Undulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I know, what's it been? Two weeks? Three!? What can I say... I got stuck on this chapter and then lost track of time, but my six-hour train journey up to Aberdeenshire gave me the chance to get back into it. As did a helpful discussion with the wonderful [sarena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena) <3 I hope you all like the result!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a comment or come and find me on [tumblr](https://mxstyassasxin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love xx

A few days later, Hermione found herself once again watching Draco at breakfast. Not because of the increasing confusion she felt when she thought of this new version of Draco, but because of the large parcels forming a wall around his place at the Slytherin table.

When the owls dropped a sixth parcel precariously on top of the stack, he set down his fork and twisted his torso, searching along the hall from one end of the Gryffindor table to the other until his gaze landed on her. Seeing that she was already watching him and his growing pile of parcels, he looked pointedly towards Ginny, then Luna, then back to her before inclining his head sideways towards the parcels. The message was clear; _a bit of help here, Granger._ She could almost hear his perfect, practised drawl in her head.

She nodded at him, her lips quirking at one corner, but held up a single index finger while she brought the remaining half of her croissant to her mouth and turned to Ginny. "Draco needs us to help him with something."

"I didn't know telepathy was a Werewolf thing?" Ginny grumbled, lifting her head from some last-minute Charms homework to glare across the Great Hall.

"Ginny," Hermione warned.

"Yes, Hermione. I know I should have had this finished last night, but I can't help that Quidditch try-outs are more complicated this year."

"That wasn't what..."

"Just let me finish this paragraph."

"Ginny, I wasn't going to say that," Hermione kept her voice soft. "I know you've got to think about the Gryffindor team as well. I just wish you wouldn't get so testy about Draco."

"Sorry, 'Mione," Ginny murmured, putting the final few sentences down on parchment before setting her quill down. "Here," she pushed it over to Hermione. "What do you think?"

Hermione looked over the additions Ginny had made while she polished off her croissant and pumpkin juice. It wasn't as detailed in the explanation of theory as Hermione's answer, but Ginny hadn't left out any of the vital information, and it was all correct as far as she could tell.

"It's good," she nodded thoughtfully. "It's all there but you could add a bit about the evolution of these specific wand movements if you wanted to."

Ginny raised her eyebrows incredulously at Hermione and scoffed lightly. "No way. I'm not going back into it. You said it's good, so it'll do." She took the parchment back from Hermione and rolled it into a tight scroll before slipping it into her bag and standing up. "Come on then. Let's see what Malfoy wants this time."

"I assumed that would appear obvious," Hermione muttered drily, prompting Ginny to look over at Draco and begin laughing.

"Oh that's brilliant. Maybe we should just leave him like that until the owls have built him into his own little prison."

"Ginny! That's not funny!" Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, come on 'Mione."

"No. Get Luna would you," she snapped and left Ginny standing there blinking while she headed towards Draco.

"You alright, Granger?" Draco asked when she sat astride the bench next to him and began pulling at a loose thread on her robe.

"Yeah. Fine. Ginny's just being... I don't know. She's just..." Hermione trailed off sighing. She didn't know why she found the way Ginny was acting towards Draco annoying. After all, it wasn't anything worse than what they'd all said in the past.

Draco looked over Hermione's shoulder, presumably at Ginny and Luna approaching, then smirked at her. "Don't worry about it, Granger. She doesn't have to accept me completely."

"But she does," Hermione whined before abruptly stopping herself. Ginny didn't _have_ to do anything. She didn't want that, for herself or her friends, yet the words had come so automatically to her lips.

"Why, Granger?" Draco cocked his head to one side as he regarded her.

"I don't... I don't know," she admitted quietly just before the others stepped up behind her.

Draco blinked away his confusion and his mask slipped back into place. Not the old one that held a defensive sneer - the one that he still showed to students who got too close or too inquisitive - but the one Hermione had come to recognise as a teasing smirk that only his friends ever saw.

"Care to help me out, ladies?" his eyes sparkled with humour and Hermione couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at the happy tone in his voice.

"Of course, Draco," Luna's response was immediate, reaching over to lift one of the parcels.

Ginny, with her chaser's strength, rolled her eyes and picked up a stack of two parcels but remained silent. Hermione saw Draco consider lifting two himself, but she had also noticed that he still wasn't eating as much as most people at mealtimes and hadn't regained his full strength from his time in Azkaban. She would have to do something about that, Hermione thought to herself, brow furrowing.

Before he could strain himself, Hermione cast a featherlight charm on the remaining three parcels, receiving a scowl from Draco around the two parcels he had lifted into his arms. She ignored him and picked up the final parcel. "So, where are we going and what are these?"

"The library," Draco huffed. "They're the books I sent to my mother for."

"Oh wonderful," Hermione lit up as the four of them set off to brighten Madam Pince's day, Draco and Hermione following Ginny and Luna out of the Great Hall.

"I know what you did, Granger," Draco hissed from her side as they began to climb the stairs. "I didn't need your help."

"What help? I did nothing out of the ordinary for a witch, did I?" She raised one eyebrow at him and was rewarded by an incomprehensible grumble that continued all the way to the library.

The six parcels of books from the Manor's library cheered Madam Pince up immediately; the usually dour witch chasing them from the library with an expression of gleeful anticipation on her face when the bell rang for classes. Narcissa's delivery would fill in some of the major gaps on the shelves and make the library feel more complete again.

X - X - X

As October grew closer, Hermione let herself begin to enjoy her final year of school without worrying about being a Wolf or how she would manage the next moon. But it didn't mean that her nature was never on her mind. She was still Alpha of her pack, so she found herself taking an interest in Ginny's frustrations as Quidditch captain, persuading Draco to tell her the news Andromeda sent him about Teddy, and using half her time in the freshly stocked library to write letters and check in with Harry and the Weasley's; particularly Mrs Weasley, George and Percy.

By the time she began taking her wolfsbane potion, Hermione had heard back from everyone she had written to apart from Harry and Ron. Until that week arrived, she hadn't been too worried because she knew they were busy at Auror training. She also knew what they could be like about putting things off until later, having spent seven years with them at school.

Ginny noticed that Hermione was tearing at her lower lip one day during Herbology, and pulled her to one side after class, a concerned look on her face. "'Mione, you've been pulling at your lip the whole time through class. What's wrong?"

"I haven't heard back from Harry or Ron."

"Still?" Ginny look frustrated. "How long has it been?"

"I don't know. About ten days." Hermione knew that it had been exactly ten days.

"I'm sure they'll reply soon. I'll chase Harry up for you, okay?"

Hermione nodded but kept her head bowed, so Ginny wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her up the path from the greenhouses and on to their next class.

X - X - X

Two days later, Hermione finally received an apologetic letter from Harry. Firstly, he was apologetic for not writing back to her sooner, but he was also apologetic, very much so, for the fact that the Aurors were finally heading on a multi-day, in-the-field training session. He was immensely apologetic for this because it meant that they would have to be away for the full moon which was now very quickly approaching.

"He really should have replied sooner," Hermione exclaimed as she thrust the letter at Ginny. "Why did he not think to tell me this earlier?"

"He was worried about telling you, 'Mione."

"Well I wouldn't have been so annoyed if he had given me more than two days’ notice!" Hermione huffed before being struck with realisation. "Wait, you knew he was worried. You knew they weren't coming?"

"I thought he would have written to you earlier! When you said he hadn't, I really laid into him about it."

"Right," Hermione was distracted by about ten different trains of thought running through her head, so it took her a while to see the stricken look on Ginny's face.

"Ginny," she sighed, trying to pacify the other witch. "I don't blame you. Harry or Ron should have told me, but it is what it is and now I have to figure it out."

"Not alone though. I'm still here," Ginny smiled readily, but Hermione barely heard her, having already strayed back to her thoughts.

"And you know what Draco will say when he finds out it will just be you and I this month," Hermione groaned, closing her eyes and reaching up to rub the back of her neck, her thoughts taking a detour onto what she could possibly say to appease Draco.

"Why does he have to say anything?" Ginny's raised voice yanked Hermione's attention back to her again. "What does it matter what he would say? And why is he going to bloody find out in the first place?"

"I can't _not_ say anything, Ginny," Hermione frowned.

"Why, Hermione? Why?" Ginny stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for an answer.

"I just... He worries. About me being there for Teddy and Andromeda."

"So?"

"What do you mean, _so?_ " Hermione's stance grew more territorial, shoulders back, chest forwards as she dealt with Ginny's questioning; questioning that she didn't have time for. "If I say he should know what's going on, then he's going to know what's going on."

Ginny unfolded her arms and took a step back, closing her eyes and shaking her head disbelievingly. "You need to think on why that is, Hermione. Malfoy isn't someone you would normally jump to tell this type of news to."

"What is normal about any of this, Ginny? Hmm?" Hermione threw her hands up and, when Ginny didn't answer, Hermione whirled around and headed back down the corridor in the opposite direction.

It took her a while to figure out where she wanted to go, but eventually she realised what exactly it was that kept reoccurring in her scattered thoughts; something Andromeda had mentioned in the letter just before her birthday. She knew the one person she should be talking to about it so looped back round to the nearest staircase and climbed through the castle to the Headmistress' office.

" _Loch Lomond_ ," she spoke the password to the reinstalled gargoyle guarding the staircase, thankful that Professor McGonagall had thought to hand the slip of parchment to her at the beginning of term with a quietly spoken _if you need anything, Miss Granger, you know where to find me._

Hermione stepped onto the rotating staircase and knocked thrice on the door at the top, waiting until she heard the Headmistress call out before she pushed the door open.

"Professor? Could I ask you about something? Is now a good time?"

"Miss Granger," she greeted. "Of course. Please, come on in. Tea?" Hermione sat in the low armchair that Professor McGonagall indicated and smiled at the sight of a teapot, cup and saucer floating towards her.

"Yes, thank you." She claimed her teacup out of the air and took a rejuvenating sip while McGonagall poured her own cup and came to sit in the second armchair in the room.

"I had thought that you would have come to see me before now, especially after the incident with Mr Potter last month."

"Yes, about that," Hermione began sheepishly before being interrupted.

"Please don't worry yourself about it. It's nothing that hasn't happened before."

"Exactly," Hermione's eyes brightened hopefully. "That's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about." The Headmistress raised her eyebrows and looked curiously at Hermione over the top of her glasses. "You see, Andromeda mentioned in a letter something that she had heard about the Marauders. About Sirius, Remus, James and Pettigrew, that is."

"I'm well aware of the moniker they gave themselves, Miss Granger," her Professor sighed, and Hermione could hear the eyeroll in her voice, but was impressed at the composure she had not to show it.

"Well, Andromeda is under the belief that they didn't remain in the Shack the entire night of the full moons and that it wouldn't be a completely unworkable idea for myself," Hermione trailed off at the end with an enquiring inflection.

"She is correct," McGonagall paused to take a sip of her tea, leaving Hermione on the edge of her seat. "They did not have permission from Professor Dumbledore, yet I am certain he must have known what they got up to during the full moons. I was aware of course, despite how well they thought they could sneak around behind my back. Madam Pomfrey would always call me to the Hospital Wing as Remus' Head of House and I found it curious that he managed to appear there some mornings with hardly a scratch on him. It was only on rare occasions that we had to make our way to the Shack to help him back to the castle, and on such occasions, I couldn't help but notice that some quarrel, or perhaps a detention, had befallen their little group."

"So it is possible?"

"I didn't want to recommend it..."

"But you knew that they managed it?" Hermione gripped the arms of her chair, the floating teacup forgotten.

"I was following the procedures set in place..."

"Procedures?" Hermione shot out of her chair. "You just admitted to me that Remus was better on the nights when those procedures weren't followed. That those nights were the ones where he _didn't have a scratch on him_."

"I will remind you, Miss Granger," McGonagall spoke slowly, "that despite my willingness to assist you, I am _not_ part of your pack so would thank you to kindly lower your voice and _sit down_."

Hermione looked down at her professor, taking deep, quick breaths through flared nostrils, the sharp jasmine of McGonagall's perfume breaking through the haze of frustration that had come over her.

"I believed that allowing and training your friends to become Animagi so that they could accompany you during full moons would be enough. I believed that the Marauders had only strayed from the Shack to rule break and test my patience."

"You didn't think that being cooped up would be detrimental," Hermione summed up, forgoing her chair in favour of pacing behind it, rubbing her hand across her face.

"I felt it would be the best way to keep everyone safe."

"Did you see how that backfired last week?" Hermione murmured through gritted teeth.

"I did," McGonagall nodded solemnly.

"I am not Remus Lupin, Professor. The way he felt about his nature may have reduced him to cowering away to the point of self-mutilation, but I won't do that. _I won't_." Hermione stopped pacing and gripped the back of the chair, looking over it to meet the Headmistress' gaze. "You don't have to sanction it but know that, if you don't, you will be forcing me to go against you. And I really _don't_ want to do that, believe me Professor, but I know that I can manage it. I know that it will be better for everyone."

McGonagall took another sip from her teacup before levelling her gaze at Hermione. "The wards around the grounds will be reinforced and I will be warding the castle itself against you, Miss Granger, between dusk and dawn on the nights of the full moon."

"I understand, Professor," Hermione nodded respectfully before turning on her heel to leave the office.

"Hermione?" the calm, unexpected utterance of her name pulled her up just short of the door. "I hope you know that I do trust you."

"I know, Professor," she replied without turning, reaching for the doorknob then hurrying down the stairs.

She had plans to make.


	29. Admiration

First thing first, Hermione had to find Ginny. She had to find a way to move past the tension that had arisen because of Draco so the two of them would be okay for the full moon. Ginny had to trust her completely for this to work, and part of her was wondering if it would be at all useful to sit down in a room with both Ginny and Draco while they hashed it out between themselves.

In any case, Draco was the next person she would have to speak to, so maybe she should just kill two birds with one stone. If she were being honest with herself, hashing things out between the three of them would likely kill more than just two birds, because she knew that Ginny was right; Hermione needed to sit down with her own thoughts at some point and figure out why keeping Draco updated and hearing his opinions mattered so much to her.

She sighed and leant back against the nearest wall, finally halting her aimless descent from the Headmistress' office. Directly opposite her, on the other side of the corridor, was the statue of the one-eyed witch - although whoever had reinstated her seemed to have mistakenly replaced the second eye - and Hermione scoffed at the memory of third year. Her constant arguments with Harry and Ron about Crookshanks, the map, and then the Firebolt. Working herself half to death by using the timeturner and researching for Buckbeak's trial. Punching Draco.

Hermione scoffed again and leant her head back against the cool stone wall, closing her eyes and picturing the look he'd had on his face. His haughty sneer disappearing in a flash to be replaced by... Wait. That wasn't right. She closed her eyes tighter and ran through it again. Her anger, her fist stopping his cruel laughter. His arrogance changing to shock and then admiration. No! Anger. It had been shock turning to anger. She had been there, yet her memory was saying something entirely different; Just before he had turned away, Crabbe and Goyle calling after him, he'd met her eyes, shock written all over his face until his eyes sparkled and the corner of his mouth quirked. As brief as it was, it was there, in her memories.

"Granger!" Hermione startled away from the wall and faced the enigma in person; her eyes wide and fists clenched by her sides to hide her suddenly shaking hands, taking an involuntary step back from him as he approached her.

Her reaction made him falter and he stopped further away than he usually would now, raking his puzzled gaze over her face and down her body, lingering on her hands and her legs, particularly her left which was frozen in an unfinished step backwards.

"You alright there, Granger?" Draco asked, concern evident in his voice, but all Hermione could do was swallow to stop her mouth from feeling suddenly dry and nod - like an idiot, she chided herself.

"You sure? Because you're looking a bit spooked there and this isn't exactly a great time for you to be doing that."

"I am not spooked, Malfoy," Hermione planted both her feet squarely, meeting his gaze indignantly when it returned to her face.

"I beg to differ if you've reverted to calling me by my last name, _Hermione_ ," the prat raised a lone eyebrow in an unspoken challenge and Hermione scowled. She opened her mouth to retort when the slam of a door swinging open onto stone sounded somewhere behind Draco, bringing a cool breeze with it which ruffled the back of his soft hair and filled Hermione's nostrils with the calming scent of freshly cut grass.

She closed her eyes and drank it in as it surrounded her, vaguely aware of her fingers unclenching and her shoulders dropping, lowering her defences.

"Granger?" Draco's hand landed on her shoulder in a gentle enquiry, but his touch and his voice caused a shiver down her spine, making her legs feel like jelly.

"I have to find Ginny," she breathed without opening her eyes, feeling both relief and something else entirely when he removed his hand. With the weight of it gone, she turned her back on him and set off a little unsteadily down the corridor, still able to feel his gaze on her back.

"Meet us in the disused classroom next to Flitwick's. One hour," she spoke clearly enough for him to hear before disappearing around the corner.

X - X - X

"I knew it!" Ginny crowed, clearly pleased with herself at Hermione's admission.

"Gin," she groaned behind her hands. "All I said was that you were probably right about me needing to think about what's going on with Draco."

"Exactly! I knew that there was something going on."

Hermione peered through her fingers to see a huge grin plastered across Ginny's face and sighed. "That's not what I mean, and you know it. I'm just admitting to you that there's something about him that calms me down and makes me trust him and I need to figure out what that is."

"Oh for Godric's sake, Hermione! This isn't the time for one of Harry's _Malfoy's-up-to-something_ meltdowns. You're being too complex."

"Complex?" Hermione lowered her hands to fold her arms across her chest and raise her eyebrows at Ginny's choice of word.

"Yes, Hermione. _Complex_. It isn't that difficult." She held her left hand up like one side of a scale. "You trust him," she held her right hand up in the same manner, "you feel relaxed around him," she used both hands to grip Hermione's shoulders. "You _like_ him."

"I do not," Hermione spluttered, feeling her face grow heated.

"Not that I understand it mind you, besides his rather rude good looks, but it seems pretty obvious. So will you do something about it now?"

"Shh," Hermione held a finger up in front of Ginny, distracted by voices she picked up in the corridor. They were in the classroom she'd told Draco to meet them in, but it was still early. Hermione had dragged Ginny up there first to apologise and get back on the right foot with each other. She hadn’t been expecting Draco to appear for another fifteen minutes, and definitely not with company.

Ignoring Ginny's complaints, Hermione scrambled closer to the closed door of the classroom and tuned the full strength of her hearing into the voices outside, having definitely heard Draco use her name.

"I know you mean well..." The quieter voice started only to be interrupted by an uncharacteristically frantic Draco.

"Look, I just need you to talk to them so there isn't a repeat of last month." Hermione bristled at that, wondering just who Draco had brought into this without permission.

"And I'm here, aren't I?" The other voice continued calmly. "You're lucky Gringotts don't have any big cases on at the moment or I wouldn't have been at home. And do I want to know how you got our address? There's a fidelius on it for a reason."

 _Bill_ , Hermione realised and confirmed it with a deep inhale, picking up the scent of her second alongside the now familiar scent of freshly cut grass. He had brought Bill to Hogwarts. Why? And like Bill had said, _how?_

"Not important. But what is, is that you talk some sense into them. They won't listen to me. Your sister especially."

"You can't replace me, Malfoy. Her Wolf wouldn't allow a Beta that didn't have at least a little Wolf in them." Hermione could hear the wolfish grin on Bill's face and groaned inwardly as she realised that he was probably up to something. Typical Weasley.

"I'm not trying to replace you," she heard Draco bite through his teeth. "But she's surrounded by imbeciles here at school, hence why I brought you in."

"Good," Bill ignored the second half of Draco’s statement.

Their voices had stopped just outside the door now but neither of them moved to open it. From the sound of Bill's voice, he seemed to have stopped with his back to it. "So, if you're not looking to be her Beta, there's still an opening for her Alpha pair."

"Don't match-make Wolf Weasley. It doesn't suit you." Hermione could imagine the scowl on Draco's face and chuckled slightly before choking on it, realising that Ginny could possibly hear them now and was looking at her deviously. Hermione looked away and stared at the door again as Draco continued. "I'm just trying to make sure her little pack doesn't exhaust her. My cousin loses his protector if she loses it. And anyway, I thought your little brother had that role covered."

"Ha! Not Ron, no. If anything he's the Omega, but don't say anything, won't you? Harry too for that matter. They're both completely subordinate to her. Always have been no matter what anyone else says or how it may have seemed."

"Oh. Well," Draco ran out of things to say.

Ginny was doubled over with laughter, hands clapped to her mouth in an effort to keep quiet, but Hermione's scowl was no use stopping her considering the bright red blush she could feel on her face. She waved her hand in front of Ginny, desperate for her to calm down and took a few steadying breaths herself.

"Would the two of you like to join us?" she called to the other side of the door which opened almost immediately, presenting her with the mischievous face of the eldest Weasley sibling.

"Why don't you leave that sort of behaviour to George?" she hissed when he passed her, only to get a low chuckle back. "And you," she rounded on Draco. "Just what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Helping," he answered haughtily, but the usual effect was betrayed by his slight blush and the fact that he couldn't meet her eyes.

"Well I don't need it," Hermione matched his tone. "Professor McGonagall has agreed that I should be allowed access to the grounds on the night of a full moon, not try and contain myself to the Shack."

"She _what_?"

"That's brilliant!"

Hermione looked between Bill and Ginny at their two very different reactions and wasn't surprised when Ginny began glaring at her brother.

"You didn't see how it affected her last time, Bill. It causes more harm than good being in the Shack the whole night. And I don't care if it's where she ends up, she can't be there the entire night. It's dangerous."

"So is being loose when there's a castle full of children, Ginny" Bill iterated slowly, his standing beginning to seep through in his voice.

"Bill, she's right," Hermione stepped in. "The castle itself will be warded against me from sundown to sunrise. With Professor McGonagall's wards, I doubt I'll be getting anywhere near the doors, even if I wanted to."

"That's wonderful, Granger," Draco's voice dripped with an echo of his old malice from the corner and she rolled her eyes. "So I suppose I needn't have brought Wolf Weasley here to help."

"Stop that, Draco," she said lightly, cocking her head at him. He wasn't fooling her with his defence mechanism just because he was embarrassed. "Actually, some help would be appreciated because Harry and Ron can't make it this time, so it'll just be Ginny with me."

" _What_?" Draco was immediately yanked from his sulking in the corner.

"Like I've just said, it'll be completely fine."

" _Completely fine?_ Granger, she broke your ribs last time!"

"Because we were in the Shack last time, ferret," Ginny scoffed.

"Gin," Bill cautioned.

"Oh, Malfoy knows it's only in jest, don't you Malfoy?" Ginny smirked at him and Hermione felt the urge to roll some suddenly painful knots out of her neck.

"Of course, Weaslette," Draco smiled falsely back at Ginny and Hermione felt Bill move behind her and start rubbing at her shoulders without her having to ask. She turned her head slightly and exchanged a nod of gratitude with him.

"Ginny was trying to stop me from getting out of the Shack last time, Draco. You know that. And it won't have helped matters that I'd taken a bite out of Harry's shoulder," she looked sheepishly at Ginny then faced Draco. "We'll have more space this time and I won't be as wound up. So, even if I did try to head for the castle - which I've never shown interest in doing before - it'll be much easier for Ginny to shoulder me towards the forest."

Hermione patiently kept her gaze on Draco, waiting for him to meet her eyes so she could persuade him that they would be alright. She let out a short breath as Bill pressed deeply into a knot and Draco's head finally shot up.

"I promise it will be alright this time, Draco. No one will get hurt," she maintained eye contact with him in an attempt to impress her belief on him, but he didn't seem to have heard her. "Draco?" she asked, puzzled, and he took a few strides towards her, appearing to force himself to a halt when he was a few meters from her.

She searched his eyes for any recognition of what she had just said, but she realised that he wasn't looking at her, rather he was looking at her shoulders. At Bill's hands on her shoulders.

"Draco?" she repeated, a little unsure, and saw his left eye twitch, refusing to blink as he glared.

"Oh, this is gold," Ginny grinned, leaning her hips back against a desk.

"Bill, could you stop for a minute?" Hermione asked out the corner of her mouth, but the miniscule move of her head towards Bill caused Draco's gaze to jump to her face and then past hers to Bill.

"Yes, Weasley. Get your hands off her," Draco used his height to his advantage staring at Bill over Hermione’s head, and his voice, deeper and more dangerous than Hermione had ever heard it, seemed to make its way down her spine until it had settled heavily in her abdomen.

Bill chuckled but removed his hands all the same. "And there it is, Malfoy. Perhaps there isn't an opening after all."

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth popped open, causing Ginny to start laughing, but she was scarcely aware of it because Draco's gaze had finally met hers and the intensity of it, like molten silver, had heated that heavy feeling in her abdomen.

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it took her long enough don't you think? Took me just about as long to work my way up to writing that /oh/ moment.
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos, comment or come and find me on [tumblr](https://mxstyassasxin.tumblr.com) and, as always, thank you for reading!
> 
> Much love xx


	30. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm back from a completely unintentional hiatus and have spent the last few weeks planning out the next half of the story. (I've also edited the earlier chapters, getting rid of silly mistakes like changes in tense etc, so please go back and reread if you feel like it!) 
> 
> I can't promise weekly updates going forwards, but I can guarantee there won't be another 2 month gap between them <3 Thank you all for your patience, and enjoy!
> 
> Much love xx

"Right. Well," Hermione struggled to find anything to say, realising that Draco's gaze, so suddenly captivating, had dropped to watch the movement of her lips. She pressed them together and gulped, a heated flush spreading across her features.

With her heartbeat pounding in her ears and making it difficult to think, she was only vaguely aware of the excuse she uttered to get out of there, away from the weight of molten silver. "If we're all decided, that is to say we, um, we know the plan for, well, for tomorrow night," she began backing towards the door of the classroom without removing her gaze from Draco, who appeared frozen to the flagstones. "I'll just head back to the dorm. Rest. Yes, rest. Goodnight."

Feeling the doorknob at her elbow, she spun quickly and yanked the door open with more force than necessary, flinching at the sound of it clanging against the wall as she fled down the hallway.

"Shit," she hissed to herself, feeling her face continue to burn.

Not paying full attention to her feet, she stumbled on a raised flagstone, managing to catch herself against the wall but knocking a disgruntled portrait in the process. "Sorry, I'm sorry," she panicked a hasty apology, but the medieval witch had already made her way out of the frame, grumbling as she went. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes as she slid to her knees and leant her forehead against the wall, cradling her stinging hands in her lap.

Without the presence of familiar, soothing scents to bolster her - and she had to admit that Draco's scent soothed her more than Ginny's or Bill's - Hermione's strength waned and she knew it would prove difficult to lift herself from the floor and keep moving. It was too close to the moon for that and she knew that once she made it into her bed, it would be a miracle if she managed to get out of it in the morning.

"Come on," Bill's half-amused voice, accompanied by his arm around her shoulders, interrupted Hermione's bemoaning of her own feebleness. "Up you get. You've just had a shock. Can't blame you mind, it being Malfoy and all, but let's have a chat about it, alright?"

Hermione rolled her head to the side and cracked open one eye to find his blue orbs glinting knowingly at her. "Bill," she groaned, impressing her weariness on him.

"I know, 'Mione. Just come on, not for long. I've sent Gin away so we can talk properly."

Hermione groaned again but nodded her head and allowed Bill to help her up and lead her slowly back towards the disused classroom, kicking the door closed behind them. His familiar scent, soothing as it was, was completely overshadowed by the scent of freshly cut grass which told her that Draco was still in the classroom without having to open her eyes. She sighed in grudging acceptance at the recognition, understanding it was futile to force the prominence of his scent to the back of her mind any longer.

"Salazar! What did she do to her hands?" Hermione scoffed at the concern in Draco's voice but sobered when his hands on her wrists sent warmth shooting up her arms and down her spine. "What happened, Granger?"

"Fell," she murmured, concentrating on the pattern of his thumbs moving over her pulse points. "Wall," she clarified as she opened her eyes, intending to take her hands back but finding the movement impossible at the look on his face.

Draco gently pulled her away from Bill and into one of the chairs scattered around the room. He took his Hawthorn wand out of his robes, the wand that Harry had defeated Voldemort with, and ran it over the cuts on her palms, his lips moving soundlessly around the word of the healing spell.

"Thank you, Draco," she said quietly, receiving a grunt of acquiescence along with a nod of his head which made his soft hair fall into his eyes. "Did you know?" she couldn't help asking, but regretted it when his head snapped up to meet her gaze.

"Did you?" was his only counter and she could only shake her head sheepishly. "Well then," he said as if that solved the matter.

"Hermione," Bill began, sitting down in a chair across from them. "I know what you're aware of in theory. Malfoy, what do you know about this? Wolf packs, Alphas and the like?"

"Mostly what Granger's told me about you lot. She was turned by Greyback and now views your family, Potter, my Aunt and Teddy as her Pack. You're her second because of the wolf thing," Hermione observed Draco flinch a bit and shift his eyes away from Bill before he continued. "She cares, overly so, about you all."

Bill nodded thoughtfully for a moment as he considered what to say, then leant forwards with his elbows resting on his knees. "Packs like ours are rare. Perhaps it formed because of 'Mione's compassion or her inherent closeness with us all, or maybe because I was already there as a de-facto Beta; I'm not sure. But even Packs amongst Werewolves are rare since they're usually such solitary creatures. When a Pack does form, it takes shape much like a normal wolf pack would with an Alpha pair, a Beta pair and then the others." Bill held his hands up to form two sides of a pyramid.

"And the Alpha pair take primary care of the entire pack and the Beta pair assist them in doing so. That I do know. It makes sense," Draco jumped in with a shrug before scowling. "What doesn't make sense to me is what the hell just happened."

"Well I think that would be pretty obvious, Draco," Hermione snapped, turning a scowl that could match one of his own on him. "I'm sorry if you didn't want this, but I sure as hell didn't intend for it to happen."

"That's not what I'm saying, Granger! _Salazar_ ," he brought his hands up to press tight circles into his temples. "I'm just not sure how because you're, well... You're _you_ aren't you? And I'm _me_. And that just doesn't work because you're so much better."

Hermione blinked at him open-mouthed, even when Bill began talking again.

"That's just it, Malfoy. That, right there. You care for her enough..."

" _Care_?" Draco scoffed, interrupting Bill. "It's not care, it's just the fucking truth. "Look at everything I've done compared to everything she's done. She shouldn't have to put up with me if I was the last man on earth!"

"Yet you'd still protect her and be there for her despite giving up everything you could have. You'd do it for her."

"Of course I fucking would!" Draco shouted, eyes going wide as he suddenly realised the full implication of his admission.

Hermione reached out and tentatively wrapped her hands around his shaking wrists, stroking his pulse points, the veins prominent beneath translucent skin, as he had done for her earlier. He looked at her, shock turning to despair before becoming apologetic, and she squeezed his wrists slightly before sliding their palms together and entwining their fingers.

"It's alright, Draco," she tried to reassure him. "This doesn't have to change anything."

"Hermione," Bill warned.

"No, Bill," she stopped him without moving her eyes from Draco. "Nothing has to change. I'm here, he's here, we can carry on as we are."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bill open his mouth again to argue and turned her head sharply, eyes flashing. "I said _no_ , Bill." Her Beta shied away from her, looking down at the floor as she turned back to Draco. "Not until we're both ready."

X - X - X

"You know it's already done, 'Mione," Bill tried again on their way out of the castle before sunset the next night, Ginny on their trail. "You can't deny what's already been decided."

"I'm not denying it, Bill," Hermione sighed, unwilling to fight when all she could focus on were the ripples of pain rolling through her body that came with an itch under her skin, making her restless.

"But you said, last night..."

"I said that nothing has to change until we're both ready. That wasn't me denying it," she turned to look up at him and smiled wearily. "I'm aware that there's a connection between myself and Draco. Even before he managed to break the fidelius on Shell Cottage he had somehow managed to access the girls’ dormitories in Gryffindor tower, so obviously there is a link there. Not to mention that scent of his. But he's just not ready and I won't push him." She stopped and waited until Ginny stood next to her as well. "Neither of you will push it either, understood?"

The two of them nodded in agreement and Hermione started walking again, continuing their path towards the Whomping Willow.

"Bill, you'll need to be ready to levitate something onto the knot later," she pointed out just as she cast a wordless wingardium leviosa on a nearby rock herself. "No doubt my wolf will still want to return here before sunrise."

She motioned Bill and Ginny into the tunnel ahead of her then jumped down, her bag falling off her shoulder and landing on the floor of the tunnel beside her as he knees buckled. She groaned at the jolt it sent through her body and Bill doubled back, passing her bag to Ginny and helping Hermione to her feet again.

"The sooner I shift, the better," Hermione found herself muttering into Bills chest as he held her close to his side.

"Well it shouldn't be too long now. Let's just get back out of here first, hmm?" He chuckled and Hermione felt the vibration of it in her chest.

They made their way up into the Shrieking Shack, to the room that would be Hermione's den in ten hours or so, and set out everything they would need in the morning. Then, they made their way back down the stairs and through the tunnel, the knot in her stomach loosening with each step.

"I bet it feels better tonight, doesn't it?" Ginny smiled at her as she helped Hermione out of the tunnel entrance. "Knowing that you won't be stuck in there."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "I didn't even realise how tense I was just thinking about it."

"Still, best to get to the trees before you change. Come on," Bill ushered them in the direction of the forest, the sky growing darker above them.

The three of them found a clearing not too far into the forest and sat, leaning against the trees waiting for the moon to rise. Bill and Ginny chatted amongst themselves, catching up on what the other members of their family had been up to, but Hermione focused on breathing through the pain, letting the comforting sound of their voices wash over her.

She clenched her eyes closed and shifted to her knees, gritting her teeth and growling against the pain as it grew, coursing through her bones and muscles as the time to shift came closer. Bill moved across the clearing to her and grasped her hands, digging her fingers into the soil as her body began to shudder violently.

"Change now, Ginny," her Beta ordered his sister. "She's close."

Hermione felt the sensation of Ginny's magic close to her as her friend changed into her animagus form. It was joined briefly by the calm of the newly risen moon, just before her joints began to crack and pop under the pressure of her transformation and she screamed into the night.

Freedom. She was in the open air, surrounded by the scent of the forest and able to run with her pack again. It had shrunk to two this time, but she was pleased to sense her Beta back with her. She blinked her large, jade eyes open and found him sat back on his haunches in front of her. She stood and shook out her fur before nosing at his face, the roughness there grazing her snout.

The other was with her again, the new one; the one who'd kicked her. She cocked her head curiously at the horse, her pack mate, and it lowered its neck so that it's nose touched the ground in front of her, conceding. She huffed and turned to the forest, looking back to her companions for the evening and motioning them ahead of her.

It was time to run.

And run they did, all through the trees, twisting and turning and leaping until she sensed a tiredness in her pack mates. She settled in a clearing where she could see the moon through the trees and howled her joy at the freedom she'd had that night. They would need to rest until morning, and she wanted the comfort of her den.

Back at the edge of the forest, her Beta and the other set off around the treeline so she hung back and huffed, looking longingly across the open space ahead of her. She wanted that final opportunity to stretch her legs to their limit.

"We need to go this way, 'Mione. Do you trust me?" Bill was walking backwards away from her, the pale horse continuing further ahead without pausing. She couldn't let her pack wander alone so, huffing once more, she set off after them.

They had almost made it around the edge of the forest, so close to the entrance of her den, when a cold wind began to blow from the castle, bringing with it scents that drew her. Scents of flesh and blood and a sweetness that came with sleep.

"'Mione?" her Beta called as her legs began to carry her towards the scents. "Hermione!" he repeated, sterner, and she shook her head free of the stupor she'd fallen under.

She turned back to her companions, away from the tempting scents and the two of them moved towards her, circling her and crowding her with their scents. The scent of pack. This was all she really needed.

"Come on," Bill said, holding a hand against her shoulder while the horse lay its neck across her back. "Race you to the tunnel?"

At the excited tone of his voice, she growled low and sprang forwards, dislodging the horse and causing it to whiny, shaking its head. She soon heard the hoofbeats pounding the ground behind her, but there was no way she’d let them beat her to her den.

"That's it, 'Mione. Keep going, we're catching you," she heard Bill holler from behind her and she turned her head to look, barking out a laugh at the distance between them. Still, she put on a burst of speed and dived into the tunnel beneath the already still tree and didn't stop moving until she was panting and burrowed in her blankets, drifting into a contented sleep once her companions joined her.

The grey, Scottish morning allowed them to rest long after sunrise, only waking when the rain began to beat on the roof. Hermione shifted deeper into the blankets for warmth against the sound but stilled almost as soon as she’d moved, letting out a groan as she felt the twinge of her overexerted muscles.

“Ginny,” she tried to say, licking her parched lips and clearing her dry throat when she made no sound. “Ginny?”

Her friend heard her the second time and reached a freckled hand out to entwine her fingers with Hermione’s.

“How you feeling?” she asked, eyes still closed.

“I need to stretch and take my pain relief potions, then I’ll be fine,” Hermione croaked her reply, smiling when she felt Bill’s fingers begin combing through her unruly mane.

“Do you want me to leave you in my sister’s capable hands?” he whispered, voice heavy with sleep.

“Let’s just stay like this a while longer,” Hermione decided, unwilling to leave the comfort of her den and her pack just yet.

She’d just started to doze again when her eyes shot open wide and wary, her hearing picking up on the sound of someone on the stairs.

“What is it?” Ginny asked, noticing the sudden tension.

But then the door opened, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief; first at the scent of the visitor and second at the sound of their voice.

“Room for one more?” Draco asked, poking his head through the crack in the door.

“Come on in,” Bill chuckled, shifting at the same time to put a more noticeable distance between himself and Hermione.

She also noticed that he patted the space next to her, and she rolled her eyes at him as Draco took the invitation, holding his knees to his chest as he sat facing her by her hip.

“Looks like you had a good night,” he said, placing a hand down next to hers, millimetres between their fingers. He smiled as she nodded at him then continued, “I had an interesting one, too. Look.”

Hermione could tell that he was putting on being smug to hide his nervousness without having to look at him, but she looked anyway as he had asked, only to find him sticking his tongue out at her.

“Is that…” Ginny began, wonder lacing her voice. “I know you said you would after last month, but you’ve actually done it!”

“I don’t know why you sound so shocked, Weasley. I was quite serious when I said I would.”

“Wait,” Hermione furrowed her brow. “What have you done?”

“He’s nicked a mandrake leaf from somewhere,” Ginny squeezed Hermione’s hand pointedly, grinning mischievously at Draco.

“I do not _nick_ , but yes,” he answered Hermione’s wide-eyed expression. “In one month and an electrical storm’s time, I’ll be able to help you during the full moons.”


	31. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! I wanted to get this chapter up before midnight (and it probably still is for some of you) but I've missed it by a couple of hours here. Oh well! I wish great things for you all this year and I also hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Much love xx

The following Saturday, Hermione woke groggily to the ruckus of excitement from down in the common room. She propped herself up on her elbows and thought briefly about getting up and seeing what all the fuss was about, then flopped back down onto her pillow with a groan.

"It's the weekend," she said to the empty room. "You don't have to get up."

She pulled the scarlet duvet up over her head and snuggled into the warmth, trying to block out the noise and drift back into a doze.

"Hermione!" The door banged open and heralded Ginny. Hermione groaned again.

"What, Ginny?" she muttered from inside her cocoon of comfort.

The mattress dipped dramatically as her friend jumped onto her bed and dropped down onto her knees. Hermione sighed and pulled the duvet down to her chin, peering up at the redhead who was already dressed for quidditch.

"Don't you have a practice to lead?"

"Yes," Ginny grinned at her. "But there's a new notice on the board downstairs. First Hogsmeade weekend is in two weeks."

That had Hermione sitting straight up in bed and grasping hold of the rough wool sleeve of Ginny's quidditch jumper.

"I can't recall the last time we went to Hogsmeade for fun," she grinned back at Ginny, understanding all the excitement.

"Neither can the rest of us! We'd all forgotten about them after, well... After last year."

The chill of the room hit Hermione then, and she pulled the duvet back up to cover her bright yellow pyjamas.

"We should tell the others. Invite them," Ginny continued, leaning around Hermione to reach for a quill while summoning a blank bit of parchment.

"Who?" Hermione shifted to cross her legs, dislodging Ginny as she did so, and leant over her friend’s shoulder as she began to write.

"Harry, Ron and the others. Get them to meet us there," Ginny grinned at her again.

Hermione smiled to herself as Ginny wrote, thrilled at the thought of seeing all her Pack together in one place again. Well, almost.

She sighed and placed a hand on Ginny's arm, stilling the movement of her quill.

"Draco won't come unless he comes with us," she voiced when Ginny looked at her enquiringly.

"You're worried it'll be too much for him," Ginny sighed understandingly, and Hermione nodded. "Just a few of them then: Harry and Ron, Andromeda and Teddy, and maybe Mum can come too."

"Only if she wants. Remember, she hasn't been near Hogwarts since the Battle." Hermione would love to see how Molly was doing but was unwilling to push her, knowing that the Weasley matriarch had to make steps in her own time, much like George had. She was itching to see Andromeda and Teddy again though, to wrap her arms around the happy baby and run her fingers through his soft, multi-coloured curls. She also knew that having them there would make Draco feel slightly more comfortable, and she wanted more than anything to give him some time out of the castle.

Ginny nodded and returned to writing her letter, folding it over and addressing it to Harry when she was done. Hermione pinched the parchment between her fingers and gave Ginny a shove towards the door.

"Go on," she said. "Get to practice. I'll take this to the owlery."

"Thanks, 'Mione," Ginny grinned and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before bounding out the door.

The next two weeks seemed to fly by amongst all the excitement about Hogsmeade. The news had left every student excited, and the professors seemed only half willing to quell their behaviour in classes, pleased to see the students happy after so long.

Draco never mentioned it though, not even to Hermione in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes; the two classes they shared where they often sat, heads pressed together over puzzles and translations. She kept waiting, giving him the chance to bring it up in his own time, waiting for him as she was where their new revelation was concerned, but he never did.

When the Saturday finally arrived, Hermione was hurrying through the castle with Ginny by her side as all the other students made their way through the gate. They were searching any place she could think of for him, determined that they would not be leaving him behind, miserable and alone, when they spotted Luna approaching and dragging a sullen-looking Draco Malfoy with her.

"I'm here, Granger," he drawled. "You can cease the search now."

"Draco," Hermione sighed, stepping up to him and placing her palm on his cheek when he refused to look at her.

"He said he didn't want to come. He doesn't want to ruin our day," Luna announced and Draco's arms tightened where they were folded across his chest.

"It'll be good for us to spend some time out of the castle," Hermione insisted, her fingers dancing across his cheekbone until he unfolded his arms to pull her hand away. He didn't release her fingers though, so she held on to some hope.

"We all deserve some fun after everything, Malfoy. Even you," Ginny nudged him with her shoulder and flashed him a grin which earned her a roll of his grey eyes.

"Come on," Hermione tugged on his fingers, "I promise we'll have fun. Andromeda's bringing Teddy," she added temptingly, bringing his palm to her lips and smiling kindly when his eyes finally rose to meet hers.

"Fine," he sighed. "I suppose it won't do much harm. But if I get hexed, you all stay out of the way."

"Don't be silly, Draco," Luna hummed thoughtfully. "I imagine people will be much more wary of Hermione now."

She hadn't thought of that. All of the worrying over summer, and she'd only had to deal with the outcome at Hogwarts. Her home, her safe place where she was surrounded by people she knew. In Hogsmeade, it would be strangers looking at her. The shopkeepers who, up until a month ago, had the law on their side to bar her from the premises.

She gulped audibly.

"Oh well done, Lovegood," Draco snapped, suddenly the one who was holding Hermione’s cheek in his palm, stroking her curls back behind her ear.

He let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her into his side, and she leant her head against his chest. She felt his chin settle in her bushy mass of hair and he spoke so low she doubted that Ginny and Luna could hear.

"It'll be alright. They're not going to bother you next to me. What's being a werewolf compared to a Death Eater?"

Hermione sighed and pressed her palm over his heart, part in exasperation, part in thanks.

"Right, so we're going?" Ginny clapped her hands together. "Let's move then."

The four of them walked out of the castle and set off along the road to Hogsmeade. Ginny and Luna strolled ahead, arms linked together and chatting about what they were going to buy from Honeydukes after so long, while Hermione followed with Draco. His arm disappeared from her shoulders once they reached the castle gates, but he still clutched one of her hands surreptitiously beneath their cloaks. Every so often, usually when Hermione's eyes darted to the trees on either side of their two friends, he gave her fingers a gentle squeeze.

At the entrance to the station, just before the village itself, Ginny gave a yell and set off running, throwing herself into the arms of her boyfriend. Luna followed and kissed Ron on the cheek before doing the same to Harry once Ginny had released him.

Hermione smiled and set off at a jog to reach her best friends, only to feel Draco's fingers slip out of her own. She came to a halt and looked back at him questioningly over her shoulder. He gave her a brief nod, as if to say _go on_ , but Hermione just shook her head and smiled ruefully before grabbing for his hand again and pulling him along with her.

"Harry!" She greeted, wrapping her free arm around his neck in a strong hug.

"Hey, Hermione," he chuckled, pressing his head to her curls for a moment before pulling back and looking behind her. "Malfoy," he nodded, reaching out to grasp Draco's shoulder in greeting.

"Malfoy?" Ron squawked.

"Don't be an idiot," Ginny smacked her brother on the arm.

"Weasley," Draco stepped forwards, pulling his hand out of Hermione's grip to hold it out to Ron.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him from behind Draco and Ron, seeing her expression, swallowed his shock and accepted Draco's handshake. She relaxed once the two had greeted each other without any hexes and approached Ron herself with a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear when she pulled him down into a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Can't say it's not a surprise to see him here, but it's good to see you, 'Mione."

"We've sort of befriended Draco this year," she explained, pulling out of the hug. There were three different scoffs at that from Ron, Draco, and Ginny. She glared at Ginny, whose scoff had turned into a laugh before she linked her arm through Harry's and pulled him quickly into the village itself. Keeping her eyes narrowed, Hermione looked between Draco and Ron waiting for them to say something.

"Makes sense with how you were about his trial," Ron spoke first. "And he's been hanging round with Andromeda, hasn't he? Just didn't expect he'd actually be hanging round with you."

"I haven't got anyone else to hang around _with_ ," Draco scoffed. "In case you hadn't realised, I'm a bit of a pariah." Hermione's eyes widened as a knowing, teasing smirk appeared on Draco's face. "Although we'll be seeing each other quite regularly soon enough."

Ron's jaw went suddenly slack and Hermione covered her face with her hands.

"Shall we?" Draco asked, a hand on the side of her neck. She looked up at his still smirking face and groaned.

"Yes, fine. Come on. We're meeting the others at the Hog's Head." And she turned without another word to either of them and set off after Harry and Ginny, Luna falling into step beside her.

The inside of the Hog’s Head was exactly as Hermione remembered, just much busier. It still seemed dark and dingy, and Aberforth was still less than eager with his greeting, but the patrons were as jolly as any would be in the Three Broomsticks.

She stopped just inside the door as the barrage of noise hit her, and her throat closed up at the strange mix of scents. Luna squeezed her hand once and, with a smile, set off across the pub to where Harry and Ginny had joined Andromeda and Molly. Ron was the next person through the door and walked right into her. She stumbled forwards but Draco's arm caught her around the waist and he pulled her back up, holding her securely against him.

"Sorry, 'Mione," Ron said just as Draco leant down to speak in her ear.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione shook her head minutely and Draco turned her head so that her face rested in the wool of his cloak, leaving his fingers tangled in her hair.

"Just too much?" He checked with her even though she suspected he already knew.

"Yeah, but this is helping," she muttered into his chest before feeling him press a kiss to the top of her head.

She was vaguely aware of Draco telling Ron to go on over to the table and that they'd be over shortly, but she was too busy breathing in enough of Draco’s calming scent. As her airways seemed to clear, she also became aware of Draco's clutch on her growing tighter, ensuring that she couldn't turn her face back to the pub.

"Uhm, Draco?" she muttered, pushing against his hand and looking up at him.

She found him looking around at the people in the pub with his Malfoy mask in place, and she suddenly realised how quiet and tense the atmosphere had become. She turned in his arms to see every single witch, wizard and goblin staring at them. Whether their reaction was because of her or Draco, Hermione didn't know and really, she didn't care to find out.

"Alright, alright! Show’s over," Harry was making his way over to them and waving his arms to get everyone's attention on him. "Either get back to drinking or bugger off."

"You heard the man!" Aberforth grumbled from the bar, slamming bottles down on the counter. "Drink up or get out. No space for any of that in here."

Slowly, the noise levels got back to where they had been when they'd walked in, and to Hermione's surprise, no one left.

"Come on," Harry said to them. "We're over here."

"Oh, Hermione!" Mrs Weasley wrapped her arms around her when they got over to the table. "How have you been? Have you been alright? Bill said he had to come last month. Was everything alright?"

"Mum!" Ginny interrupted her mother's worrying. "We were fine. Bill only came because Harry and Ron couldn't. We would have been alright anyway except Malfoy insisted on fetching Bill."

"Oh!" Mrs Weasley seemed to notice then who was clinging to Hermione. "Hello, Draco."

Draco stepped to Hermione's side and let go of her, bowing respectfully from his chest as he spoke.

"Mrs Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you. I owe you and yours the deepest apologies. Anything I can do, name it."

Hermione watched Mrs Weasley blink rapidly at Draco before she shook her head and pulled him up to face her.

"You continue to be there for your Aunt, young man, and we can forget everything."

Draco's eyes filled with moisture that he quickly wiped away, nodding his sincerity. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

"And none of that ma'am business," she patted his cheek a few times before herding him towards Andromeda.

They spent a few hours catching up - seeing how much Teddy had grown, hearing Andromeda's stories, talking to Mrs Weasley about how George and Percy were doing, asking Ron and Harry about Auror training - until Hermione suggested they make a move to the shops before they had to head back to school.

Agreement made, she squeezed Draco's knee where he was sat next to her with a very pale-haired Teddy in his arms and shuffled behind his chair to the bar.

"Can I pay my tab please, Aberforth?" she asked leaning against the bar and rummaging through her bag for some sickles.

"I'll be with you in a bit, Miss Granger," the bartender grumbled to her before turning back to another customer.

Hermione could feel people looking at her again but determined to resolutely ignore it, not wanting to give those looking the satisfaction of seeing them get to her. She'd just begun taking deeper breaths, making sure to breathe in the scent of Draco and the rest of her Pack that was clinging to her hair, when one of the patrons brushed past her and knocked her into the bar.

A shudder ran through her and she felt her hackles rise along her spine and beneath her hair. She knew that scent and the feeling it brought of death and fear and screaming children. Of countless victims, the names of so many burned into her eyelids from reading them over the summer.

Hermione turned sharply in time to see the hunched, hooded figure sliding out the door and into the street. She bolted after him, vaulting over tables and barrelling through Aberforth's customers before bursting out into the rain that had started to pour on Hogsmeade while they'd been inside.

She raised her hand and squinted her eyes as she tried in vain to spot the hooded cloak along the street. She looked left and right, and again, but every witch and wizard out in the street was wearing a hooded cloak and the village was heaving, full of students. She growled, knowing she could be searching for hours with no luck.

"Hermione?" Draco laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

She shook her head, frustration and disbelief swirling within her, alongside the strong urge to protect that Draco and the others inside brought forth in her.

"Nothing," she turned back to the door. "I need to finish paying."

Draco moved his hand up to cup her cheek, keeping her stood there in the doorway although she was desperate to get him back inside.

"I finished paying for you, don't worry about that right now. What was that?"

"I told you, nothing."

Her brain and stomach were both churning. She didn't want to believe what she'd just sensed, and where her Pack was as well. Especially Teddy. How dare he! She was torn between keeping them inside and keeping them protected from the knowledge she had if what she felt was true. They wouldn't accept that they had to stay in the Hog’s Head all of a sudden without a reason. Her Pack were strong. They would know something was wrong, so she had to go about as if nothing had changed, yet still protect them along the way.

"Is everyone ready to go then?" she asked, smiling faintly but not meeting Draco's eyes.

"Yes. We're all sorted."

"Right then." She held Draco at her side while the others filtered out, then she motioned for everyone to go ahead of her. "Wherever you want to go first, Gin," she said with a tight smile.

Hermione followed her Pack down the street where she could keep an eye on every single one of them, sensing Draco at her side. It comforted her that he was mirroring her actions despite the fact that he could not feel the eyes that burnt through her. 

The sooner she could get everyone home safely, the better.


	32. Constriction

At Honeydukes, Teddy babbled and grasped at Draco until he gave in and let him try one of his liquorice wands, only to pucker his little cheeks and push it back towards Draco's chest, hair dulling to a suspicious puce brown. Their group had once again drawn the gazes of other Hogsmeade goers, and the whispering Hermione was trying to ignore as she scanned their surroundings, changed to sounds of awe and giggles at the adorable antics of the little Lupin. Hermione sighed but couldn't help the twitch at the corner of her mouth at Teddy's reaction and Draco ruffling his hair back to happy, sunny yellow, even as she kept her eyes shifting between faces in the shop and out in the street.

On their way out of the store, hoods and umbrella charms in place, Draco took hold of her hand, giving her a reassuring smile and squeezed before letting go to follow everyone out with her, leaving behind a chocolate frog. She gladly ate it while Draco's eyes were glued to the backs of Andromeda, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Molly, before resuming to survey the figures crowding the wet street between them and Zonko’s herself. She inhaled deeply, attempting to identify the location of the eyes she could still feel on her, that were raising her hackles, but if she could detect something, it had melded with the petrichor from the rain hitting the paving, the damp earth, the smell of students and the sodden wool of their cloaks, the warmth drifting from the Three Broomsticks and the sweetness of Madam Puddifoot's. It was useless.

Molly grumbled about going into the joke shop and Hermione's breath caught at the prospect of having to fight the matriarchal witch through the doors, but the miserable weather and Andromeda's excitement at seeing inside the joyful store for the first time in an age, persuaded her otherwise without Hermione's interference. She let herself breathe out a sigh of relief. The longer Hermione could go without alerting them to the menacing presence she could sense, the longer she would be able to protect them all.

Zonko apologised profusely to them when they had all escaped the rain and made their way into the store. He hadn't been able to recuperate fully after the war, evidenced by the half empty shelves and the back window - which was still covered and magically strengthened - so was unable to offer anything new or very exciting. In fact, Hermione overheard him telling Ron and Mrs Weasley, he was even thinking of selling up altogether. His enthusiasm, he explained, had dried up. Imagination for fun just no more following the siege they'd had to live through in the village alongside Death Eaters and Dementors.

Draco was quietly moving to the other side of the room, his eyes focused on his boots and Hermione made sure to run a comforting hand across his shoulders as he passed her. Then she turned so that she was still able to look out onto the street while keeping her ears tuned into her pack. At least the boarded-up window meant that she only had to worry about a frontal attack if it came.

After Zonko’s came Dervish and Banges (Mrs Weasley had finally admitted their wireless was beginning to sound just a bit too faded), then Gladrags where Harry and Ron quickly announced they would hold Teddy while Andromeda perused the new robes, occasionally pulling something out that she thought would suit one of the others. Hermione stared out of the store front again while Mrs Weasley protested her need for any sort of formal robes, Ginny oohed over a sparkling midnight blue, floor-sweeping dress, and Luna ran her fingertips over a velvet cloak.

"Your foot tapping is audible." Hermione startled at the drawl in her ear and whipped her head to the side, meeting grey eyes under a raised eyebrow, and felt herself flush at being caught unawares.

"We need to go, don't we?" Draco continued and Hermione could only nod, hoping that he wouldn't push her on why just then.

Thankfully, he only hummed and pressed a quick kiss to her temple, turning a glare on Ron who spluttered a cough from the corner.

"I'll encourage Aunt Andromeda to bring this to a close. I do need to visit Scrivenshaft's for some more ink after all, but then I'm sure we can all head home."

"Thank you," she leant into him and took the sugarquill he handed her between her lips.

Draco cleared his throat and went back to the others with a pink flush on his high cheekbones and, not two minutes later, the robes had been bought or placed back on their racks, bags shrunk, and everyone was filing out the door.

Once the simple visit to Shrivenshaft's was complete, Hermione heard Draco persuade everyone that the weather was just getting too bad for them to remain in Hogsmeade much longer, even Harry and Ron who had hoped for a quick drink in the Three Broomsticks. She smirked at that protest but otherwise kept her eyes scanning for potential threats.

They trudged through the rain with various _impervious'_ cast on themselves, down the lane back to Hogwarts, until Andromeda apologised and declared that she'd rather just get Teddy back to the cottage and out of the miserable weather. She hugged everyone and eventually reached Hermione and Draco at the back of their group.

"It was wonderful to see you, Hermione. And you, Draco," she hugged them both in turn, allowing Teddy to pat their cheeks and turn his hair a dark brown with individual platinum curls, before stepping away. "Just make sure she tells you what's bothering her if she won't tell anyone else. You're not as subtle as us Slytherins, Hermione."

And with a lingering smirk she disapparated, leaving Hermione feeling guilty and Draco looking at her intrigued.

The others stayed with them until the gates of Hogwarts loomed ahead, interrupting the laughter and conversation that Hermione could only observe, smiling distractedly when any of them turned to include her. The sight of the gates had her release the breath trapped in her chest, but she couldn't relax until they were all either away from here or surrounded by the heavy wards of the school.

Her foot began tapping again while Mrs Weasley hugged her children, including Harry and Hermione, and smiled at Draco and Luna before spinning away to the Burrow with damp eyes. Then, with her mother gone, Ginny pounced on Harry and gave him a thorough farewell despite Ron's gagging, and the longer it went on the tighter Hermione's chest felt and the faster her foot got.

Eventually, Harry pressed one final kiss to Ginny's temple, grinning like a fool, and Ginny pulled away to smack her brother's arm, sending them both on their way. Her two best friends gave Hermione a hug and she clung to them while she inhaled their scents, only releasing them when she felt Draco's hand on the small of her back. She looked up at him and was proud to see him looking out, away from the group, scanning their surrounding while she wasn't to give her the time she needed. She could only take so much comfort in his touch though, waiting anxiously, with the taste of copper in her mouth from worrying at her lip, while Harry and Ron finished saying goodbye. As soon as they disapparated, she rushed Ginny and Luna through the gates.

Her legs practically gave out beneath her and she would have fallen had it not been for Draco's arm around her lower back beneath her cloak. He was the only thing propelling her forwards with Ginny and Luna towards the castle proper, and she was grateful that it gave her no chance to look behind them for the figure she could still feel watching her retreat.

She flinched as she heard a distant howl, muffled by the dense forest and wards surrounding the castle, but the glee contained with it disturbed her to her core and it all became too much.

The flagstones inside the doors were so cold. Her tears, rolling down her cheek as she curled herself up on the floor, turned to ice with the proximity. She was briefly aware of trusted hands on her; small and dainty, and calloused and strong, worrying over her face and arms and brushing the icy tears away.

"I did it. We're back. They're safe," she heard her disjointed voice muttering, echoing around them in the silence despite the constriction of her throat and the dryness of her bitten lips.

"You did. I'm so proud of you, Granger." Warm, elegant hands stroked her back in long, soothing strokes as Draco lowered himself to the floor behind her. "You're alright. It's alright now."

The other hands stopped their worrying as Ginny and Luna stepped back from the couple.

"I'll find you later," Draco told them. "Go on now, I'll bring her up when I've got her back."

And then it was just Hermione's choked sobs echoing in the entrance hall as Draco gently quietened her, wrapping his long body around her.

She didn't know how much time must have passed before she was able to stop her exhausted anguish and push herself up off the flagstones. At some point she'd heard fast footsteps on the main staircase but hadn't opened her eyes, not even when McGonagall hissed " _Mr Malfoy_ " and Draco had lifted his face from her shoulder and shook his head, sending the Headmistress away. Then she'd picked up the scent of the hospital wing on Madam Pomfrey's robes as the mediwitch silently approached them, and began a low warning in her chest, alerting Draco who just lifted his face from where it was buried in her hair this time and shook his head once more.

"Hermione?" he breathed once she moved for the first time in however long it had been. At least no one else had returned from Hogsmeade while they lay in the entrance to the castle.

She turned her torso to look down at him, his normally perfect hair and robes mussed and twisted in disarray. He pushed himself up to lean on one elbow and reached for her face, cupping her face in his palm, worry written plain on his face.

"You'd look after them if something happened to me, wouldn't you?"

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Hermione."

"Draco, I'm being serious. Not just Andromeda and Teddy. You'd take care of them _all_ , make sure nothing happened to them?"

"Of course. But again, _nothing_ is going to happen to you." He sat up further and held her face securely between his hands while he looked her in the eye. "We'll deal with whatever was out there today together, alright? But you need to tell me what happened in the Hog's Head for that to happen."

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to turn her head away from Draco, but he just leant his forehead against hers until she gave a resigned sigh and pushed him away slightly with her hand on his chest. She left it there, feeling connected to and calmed by his heartbeat while she spoke.

"I sensed someone. I didn't at first because, you know, it was so overwhelming. I can't even be sure if they were there then, at the beginning, or if they came in later. I don't know what they saw or heard, but when I went to pay, they made sure to push past me. They didn't need to. They… _he_ wanted me to know he was there. Right there around you all. That none of you were safe." She broke off and shuddered at just what could have happened if he'd decided to act and not just tease.

"He?" Draco questioned.

"I wanted to get you all out of there right then. He'd disappeared out the door and I couldn't see him. He could have been anywhere and none of you were safe. But we'd already decided on going to the shops and if I'd suddenly changed my mind everyone would have wanted to know why, and you wouldn't have dropped it. _Definitely_ not Harry. I couldn't say or do anything because he'd have run off and put himself in danger and Ginny would have gone with him, and probably Ron. But 'Dromeda was there with Teddy, and Molly, and they don't deserve that. So I said nothing to protect everyone. If they didn't know, they'd stay with me and I could protect them like I'm supposed to."

She curled her fingers into his cloak, grasping tightly and looked at him franticly.

"You understand, don't you? With me they'd be _safe_. I could protect them. I couldn't say anything."

"So you protected them by saying nothing. I understand, Hermione," Draco persuaded her, speaking softly and stroking warmth up and down her arms.

Hermione breathed deeply for a moment, concentrating on the feel of his hands and his breath, the scent of freshly cut grass and his heartbeat beneath her fingertips until her palm was lying flat on his chest again.

"Shall we get up off this floor?" Draco asked in a hushed voice. "Get somewhere a little warmer and further inside at least. I don't think it'll be long until more people start returning."

Hermione nodded and let him help her stand and lead her up the staircase. He helped her all the way to the Fat Lady where she stopped him and looked nervously at the closed off entrance.

"You can't tell the others. They'll worry."

"They're worried about you right now," he tucked an errant curl behind her ear. "And you haven't told me all of it anyway so there's no point in me telling them half a story. We'd never hear the end of it," he tried for a smirk, but it fell a bit flat.

"Sorry," Hermione did feel sheepish for keeping the final piece of the puzzle from him, but to speak that name, she knew all hell would break loose.

"You're keeping us safe; I get it. But if it gets to a point where I need to protet you as well, you tell me, alright?"

"Alright," she nodded under his compelling gaze and he pressed a kiss into the curls on the crown of her head, keeping his chin rested there.

"Just tell me one thing at least," he murmured on a sigh, and Hermione felt the movement of his jaw. "Are we safe in the castle? You and the others?"

"Yes," Hermione assured him and let his hand trail from hers as he left her to speak the password in private.

Hermione slept fitfully that night and woke a few times to Ginny running a soothing hand over her forehead and through her hair. By the time the sun came blinking through her drapes, she was exhausted as though she hadn't slept at all. She'd missed dinner though and if her body was telling her she needed anything more than sleep, it was sustenance.

With a groan she heaved herself out of bed and noticed Ginny leaning against the wall near the door, picking at something under her short nails.

"Oh good," she jumped into action upon seeing Hermine moving. "How are you feeling? Do you want a hand with anything?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, bracing herself.

"No, Gin," she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Just stay there while I get ready, okay? I'll probably need a hand down the stairs."

"We haven't got the next full moon wrong have we?" Ginny sounded panicked for a moment and Hermione shook her head again before standing up and making her way to the bathroom.

"I'm just exhausted. I don't hurt, it's more emotional left over from yesterday and I didn't sleep well."

Ginny made a noise as if to ask more so Hermione gave her a sheepish smile and continued.

"I didn't realise how much Hogsmeade would actually take out of me, but I'll be alright once I've eaten and rested some more. Promise."

"Alright, 'Mione."

They slowly made their way down to the Great Hall and were thankful that it was at least a Sunday and breakfast ran later so they could take their time and Hermione could have one or two more pastries than normal. After some orange juice to settle her stomach anyway.

She'd just managed to perk up again and had begun interacting with the other Gryffindors when a bedraggled looking owl came flying towards her. Her initial thought was that it must have encountered yesterday's downpours somewhere along its journey, followed closely by a wish that the wizarding world also had no post on Sundays when it landed next to her and presented the grubby-looking note attached to its leg. She really didn't want to have to deal with anything that morning.

Ginny fed the bird some bacon while Hermione relieved it of the note and then felt eyes on her. She looked across the hall to see Draco watching her with a raised eyebrow, but all Hermione could do was lift her shoulders. She wasn't expecting anything and didn't recognise the owl.

She turned her attention back to the small note in her hands and unrolled it, wiping at the dirt on it - honestly, everyone should know to cast the proper charms on notes when sending them with owls - before focusing on the few words written there.

_You're like me now little wolf. We could do great things together._

Her face dropped immediately and, lifting the scrap of dirty parchment to her nose, confirmed her fears. Knowing her eyes had flashed dangerously from Ginny's sudden reaction next to her, Hermione let the note flutter back down to the table as she stood and backed away from it, casting _incendio_ before stalking from the Great Hall.

She could hear Ginny rushing after her and eventually slowed down, forcing herself to focus on what the younger witch was saying.

"...one of those Prophet reading prats says. You're still the same witch and they don't know you. They're idiots to listen to it and absolute ponces to send you something. Probably saw you with us all yesterday and they just got jealous." Ginny's chuckle was a tad too dark to succeed in lightening the mood and it died anyway when she noticed the low, dangerous rumble emanating from Hermione who was shaking with rage.

"Hermione?" she asked nervously, slowly moving closer until Hermione was able to see the long, pale lashes framing her warm brown eyes. "What is it? It can't be anything that bad. Come on, tell me. You're starting to scare me a little. 'Mione?"

Pale hands clasped Ginny on each shoulder and she yelped at the contact, spinning around ready to fight the intruder, but giving in to the pressure to step to the side when she saw it was Draco manipulating her.

"She's frozen. She won't talk or move or even blink. I don't know what was in that note but there hasn't ever been anything to cause a reaction this bad."

Ginny's eyes were replaced with cool grey ones, lashes just as long and pale, flicking between Hermione's eyes, searching for a reaction.

"Granger? Hermione? Can you come back to me? You're safe. We're safe. There's no threat in the castle."

Hermione bared her teeth and the low rumble turned into a growl of disagreement.

"Okay, so tell me what the threat is," Draco didn't even blink, appearing to take it in his stride. "It's alright. It's just Ginny and I here." He cupped her face in his palm and Hermione leaned into it, taking a deep breath. She looked him in the eye and, seeing she had his full attention, shifted her eyes towards Ginny then back to Draco. And then again, pointedly.

"Ginny, can you give us a minute?"

"Again? You did this yesterday. I want to know what the hell is going on. There was something wrong then and there's som..."

"Weasley!" Draco raised his voice without looking away from Hermione. "Give. Me. One. Minute."

Ginny's hair hit his shoulder as she spun around and headed back to breakfast, but Draco didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, Hermione -" he cast a surreptitious muffliato "- You can go ahead."

"Greyback," she rasped. "It was Greyback."

"Shit."

Hermione swallowed and nodded.

"Yesterday?" Draco clarified and Hermione nodded again.

"And this morning. The note. He knows and..." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with _Draco_. "And he decided to make contact. Wants me to _join him_." She sneered but Draco simply pulled her into his arms, muttering all sorts of creative words into her hair.

"It'll be alright," he said eventually. "We'll tell the Aurors and everything will be..."

"No!" Hermione snapped her head up, eyes blazing again. "Harry. Ron. We _can't_. They'll go after him. They'll be hurt."

"The Aurors need to know, Granger," Draco pleaded. "You don't need to deal with the bad things on your own or with the two wonderkids anymore. Life is supposed to be normal for you now."

She whined and pressed her face into his chest where he held her close.

"I just need to protect them. They're only trainees but they'll run off to hunt him down. I know it and I can't deal with that."

"Okay. Okay. We'll give it a bit. Until we know they won't be idiots about it at least, then they'll be safe. Alright?" he leaned back to check with her.

Hermione sighed but nodded anyway.

"Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* I'm sure most of you guessed it but I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter anyway <3 Let me know what you think in the comments or come and find me over on [tumblr](https://mxstyassasxin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love xx


	33. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How have I not used this chapter title yet when it's Alpha Hermione we're talking about!!? Anyway... this one's a bit shorter than my chapters have been recently, but I wanted to split it where I have because it's another full moon next time. As always, thank you for reading and commenting, and you're always welcome to come and chat over on tumblr -> [@mxstyassasxin](https://mxstyassasxin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love, and enjoy xx
> 
> Also *engage exciteable puppy mode* this little adventure of mine is almost at 10,000 (that's ten THOUSAND) hits here on AO3. Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!! Thank you so so so much. I hope you've all enjoyed reading along with me! Deep breath. Onto the chapter:

It was pitch black, terrifying, but she could still sense that presence in the darkness with her. The loud breathing and putrid stench smothered her as a horrendous excitement vibrated in the air. Wordless noise echoed in her ears as she shook, and a chilling dampness slicked her skin. A distant, shrill cackle grew louder, madder, and she searched futilely for the source, desperate to fight it off.

"No," she whimpered. "No!"

"You're mine now, little wolf."

"No!" Hermione screamed, jolting upright out of her sweat-drenched sheets.

She scrambled backwards, falling onto the rug covered floor, as far away from the sensation of coarse dampness on her skin as she could get. She clung to a frayed edge of hessian, so far removed from the perfect coldness of Malfoy Manor that it ground her while she came back to her surroundings; inhaling the warmth of Gryffindor tower, of the dorm she shared with Ginny – her Pack – through deep drags, filling her lungs to bursting.

Scrubbing at her skin with dull nails, Hermione stood on shaking legs and stumbled her way into the bathroom. She had to get that feeling off her skin. It had been months since she'd had a nightmare that bad, and she wanted rid of it again. Quickly.

She turned the shower on as hot as she could stand it and trembled under the stream, not caring that her pyjamas stuck to her skin while she frantically rid her body of the scent lingering in her mind.

"Hermione?" a tentative voice sounded from the door.

Hermione remained silent.

"'Mione?" Ginny entered the bathroom and leant her forehead against the shower screen. "Let me help. I've never heard you have one that bad."

"I need it gone, Gin. I need it off me."

"Okay, okay. Here, let me help. Give me the loofah."

"I couldn't remember it before. Not properly because there were bits missing. But now..."

"Now what, 'Mione?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. She could not tell Ginny what had suddenly filled the gaps of that night.

"Alright," Ginny sighed, stepping into the shower with her, soaking the old quidditch jersey and shorts she usually wore to bed. They could cast drying charms later.

Hermione closed her eyes and leant her head back as Ginny lathered the loofah up with her own muscle-relaxing body potion, the sharp scent of it permeating the steam and dispelling any memory of _him_ and that place. She concentrated on her breathing – in, hold, and out, in, hold, and out – and the rough strokes Ginny was making on her skin. She allowed her arms to relax as Ginny lifted them one at a time. She rolled her neck so Ginny had access to the nape of it, working to loosen the knots that had formed over the weekend. She leant into the younger witch's embrace when she followed Hermione's spine down to her waistband, always in rough, grounding strokes.

"Feeling better?" Ginny murmured when she had finished, still holding on tightly to Hermione.

"Mmhmm," Hermione mumbled into her neck.

She squeezed Ginny a bit tighter when she tried to pull away, but then allowed herself to be led from the shower and back into the dormitory where Ginny cast a drying charm on them both.

"What time is it?"

"Just gone six," Ginny replied after consulting a quick _tempus._

"Might as well just head to breakfast early," she sighed, shaking out her uniform and pulling fresh underwear from her trunk.

"Are you sure you're alright going to classes today? Madam Pomfrey could..."

"No, Gin. I'm not going to let a silly dream stop me from going to classes for a whole day." She pulled her uniform on and gathered her hair - frizzier than usual from the shower and drying charm - into a large bunch on top of her head. "I'll see you downstairs."

She walked from the dormitory, through Gryffindor tower and down the stairs in a daze, legs working on automatic until she kicked something solid by the doorway to the Great Hall while she was cutting the corner. She let out a pained hiss and looked down, blinking back into awareness at the large, round, very orange pumpkin that Hagrid must have brought in the night before.

"Halloween," she groaned to herself, looking around to see that sure enough, the castle had been suitably decorated for the occasion. She had forgotten completely that it was coming up, despite it being the reason for the Hogsmeade visit. But after the stress of the trip, it had seemingly flown from her mind. She would be starting her course of wolfsbane the next day, ready for the moon the following week. She let out another groan.

Sitting down heavily at the Gryffindor table, Hermione began to rub at her temples. Small, tight circles as she thought back through the events of the weekend. Sensing Greyback in Hogsmeade. Protecting Andromeda and Teddy, Harry and Ron, Molly, Ginny and Luna. Draco helping her to do so without knowing why. The stress becoming too much and falling apart on the cold flagstones of the entrance hall. The note. Telling Draco and persuading him not to tell the others. The nightmare.

Her fingers stopped and tangled in her hair, pulling tight as she stifled her anguish. She sat like that - though the sound of students arriving for breakfast grew steadily louder - until Luna and Ginny arrived, clambering over the bench on either side of her. Ginny rested one hand gently between Hermione's hunched shoulder blades and set about plating up two breakfasts with the other, while Luna talked about how excited she was about Divination later.

"It's the perfect day for Divination, you know, Samhain. In fact, every class will be so much _more_ today. Just think of the magic."

"I don't know if I can handle _more_ right now," Hermione mumbled, numbly watching her fingers pick at her croissant.

"We'll get through it," Ginny said, pulling Hermione towards her briefly. "You'll need to eat something though. Please."

Hermione frowned at the concern on her friend's face and proceeded to eat the pastry without really tasting it. She let the noise of breakfast become static in the background, focusing on the warm presences on either side of her, as well as the one she could feel focused on her from across the hall.

Draco sat next to her as usual in Ancient Runes and thankfully did not try to speak with her about the recent events. She could, however, feel that his emotions were at war with each other. He was flipping so quickly between concern, annoyance and pride, that Hermione struggled to keep track. All three made her feel guilty though, his pride in her supposed strength most of all. 

They worked well together despite this, which was a good thing because Luna had been right, it seemed, about their classes being different than usual. The work Professor Babbling set them was tougher and needed intense focus, but Hermione could admit that, had she been in a better, more carefree mood, she would have enjoyed the themed class immensely. It was times such as these in the wizarding world that kept surprising her, and she couldn't get enough of knowledge like runic burial patterns and protections that she had seen so many times in museums growing up, but now got to understand the real reason behind them.

The sense of the mystical in magic continued throughout their classes that day. It was only the new Transfiguration professor who seemed to have maintained a relatively normal class - perhaps not wishing to rock the boat so much during their first Samhain at the school. Predictably, when they saw Luna for the first time since breakfast, she was brimming with spectacular tales from Divination. Hermione didn't want to know and tried not to listen.

Her efforts to forget about the weekend ultimately had the opposite effect. She was focusing so much on not thinking about it, that it was all she could think about.

"If it's going to bother you like this, I really think you should tell someone." Hermione snapped her head up as Draco straddled the bench beside her, breathing his advice into her ear.

The Gryffindors around them, all midway through the sumptuous Halloween feast, looked up briefly as the Slytherin joined their table. Some narrowed their eyes but didn't give him more than a few seconds attention before resuming their meals. He had become a somewhat familiar, if not entirely welcome, sight at the Lion's table now.

"At least Bill or my Aunt, Granger. They deserve to know, so they can protect their own families."

"I protect them," Hermione growled, gritting her teeth and glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"You're not with them, though. And right now you're barely even here." Draco kept his voice low but grasped her shoulders and ducked his head so that his gaze was level with hers. "Get your head back on, Granger, and get it on straight. Yes, worry, but at least make something come of it. Right now it's distracting you. It's controlling you when you need to control it."

Draco's gaze flicked between her eyes, concern that he might have gone too far clear on his face, but Hermione felt herself relax for the first time in days. She rolled her shoulders back and down, willing the tension out of her body. It left her on a long sigh, and she closed her eyes, dropping her head forward. She felt Draco's hands relinquish their hold on her arms, moving to clasp her hands where they lay in her lap.

She was very slightly aware of Ginny muttering a notice-me-not charm and felt the familiar magic wash over her, but she didn't open her eyes. Only doing so, blinking wearily, when Draco brushed his fingertips across her cheekbone then cupped her jaw in his palm, continuing the gentle strokes. Hermione couldn't help but sigh and lean into his touch, turning her head slightly to press her lips to his palm.

"Thank you," she whispered, her lips ghosting over his skin, aware of the sudden breath he took and the slight shiver that ran through him.

She left one more lingering kiss before lifting her head to look at him properly once more.

"How is it you always know exactly what I need to hear?"

Draco blinked a few times then let out a breathy chuckle.

"Haven't you heard, Granger? I'm an expert in giving advice that I never follow myself."

They smirked at each other a moment before Draco removed his hand to rest on top of Hermione's once more, pulling on her lower lip with his thumb as he did so, seemingly caught by a thought. Whatever it was, was fleeting though and it was gone as soon as he leant back and slipped his new, friendlier mask into place. Hermione pulled herself back as well and reached behind her to tap Ginny on the thigh, telling her she could remove the charm.

"You alright now?" Hermione could hear the knowing smile in Ginny's voice, but didn't turn to look, gratefully squeezing Ginny's thigh beneath her hand.

"I'll write to Bill," she addressed Draco, full of new determination to be the Alpha her pack needed. To be logical and caring and fierce to protect them. She could do this.

"And?" Draco raised an eyebrow and Hermione knew that he was not asking about the contents of the letter. She rolled her eyes.

" _And_ , once I've got through this next moon, we'll tell the Aurors. I'll need my full focus when we do, and this week isn't the time to do that."

"Okay," Draco conceded, placing his hand on her shoulder again as he stood from the bench.

He paused before walking away, and instead leant down so his lips were almost touching her ear.

"I'm proud of you, Hermione."

His quiet words stoked that feeling deep within her but before she could respond, his back was to her and he was already halfway across the hall.


End file.
